Doctor who (2005) my way with Rose Tyler (Series 2-4 Specials)
by Doctorwhofan01
Summary: What if Rose Tyler became a Time Lady after seeing/ absorbing the Time Vortex. AU rewrite from the ending of 'The Parting of the Ways' to 'The End Of Time'with David Tennant staying as the Doctor after 'The End of Time' Rose as his wife 'The Bad Wolf' as her Title.
1. The Parting Of The Ways

I **don't own Doctor who and most likely never will it is owned by the BBC,Doctor Who,Steven Moffat,Russell t.** Davies **and after series 10 Chris Chibnall**

Rose just looked into the time vortex and the tardis is asking her "Why did you looked and opened my heart?" Rose tells the tardis " I want to be with the doctor and I don't want him to be alone and last of the time lords anymore so can you make me a time lady and I want to save him." the tardis tells Rose that she will make her a time lady says that "the time of Bad Wolf approaches."

Back on Floor 500 of the gamestation at the climax of the battle of the gamestation Jack says "Doctor you've got twenty seconds maximum!" Jack then run out of bullets he throws the machine gun and then takes out a pistol and then the pistol runs out of bullets Dalek " **Exterminate** " Jack says "I kind of figured that." The Dalek shoots him with it's laser and that blast throws him towards the wall behind him.

In the Control room the Doctor finishes the Delta Wave and pulls up the lever and is amazed and says "It's ready! He then looks up and see daleks begin to fill the room, surrounding him. The Doctor says "You really want to think about this. 'Cos if I activate the signal, every living creature dies." The Dalek Emperor says **"I am Imortal."** The Doctor shot back at him and says "D'you want to put that to the test?" The Dalek emperor then says **"I want to see you become like The Doctor, the Great Exterminator!"** The Doctor was angry and placing his hands on the lever and shot back "I'll do it!" The Dalek Emperor says curiously **"Then prove** **yourself,Doctor. What are you:Coward or killer?"** The Doctor puts his hands on the device and his hands start shaking and his fave screwed up in pain,and tries to activate the device but the urge to resist killing every one is too great and because he doesn't kill he just let go of the device and says "Coward. Any day." The Dalek Emperor then says **"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."** The Doctor asks "And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?" The Emperor replie **s "You are the heathen. You will be exterminated."** the Doctor shows no resistance and says "Maybe it's time." and he closes his eyes,ready The Daleks around him and suddenly he hears a familiar wheezing,Groaning noise (Which of course is the Tardis's engines) and one of the Daleks says **"Alert! TARDIS materialising!"** The Doctor's eyes snap open and he spin around in shock.

the Emperor told him angrily **"You will not escape!"** As the TARDIS fully Materializes and the door flew open and Rose came out with golden light around her and the TARDIS and the Doctor stumbled backwards and fell to the ground and was scared and asks "What've you done?" Rose then gazed down at him and her eyes full of the light of the Time vortex and as she spoke her London (Cockney) accent vanished and says "I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me, she said she will turn me into a Time Lady because I love you. The Doctor replies and says " I love you too and I'll love that you're going to become the same species as me and we could finally be together. But You looked into the Time Vortex, Rose no one's meant to see that.

The Emperor says **"This is the abomination!"** One of his Daleks says **"Exterminate!"** The Dalek Fires at Rose who held up her hand and the Dalek death ray reverses back into the Dalek gunstick and the Doctor looked at it in amazement he stares at her intensely and she says "I am the Bad Wolf.I create myself. I take the words... The words 'BAD WOLF COPORATION' written high on the Wall. Rose waves her hand and continues and says "I scatter them in time and Space." The words 'BAD WOLF' rise from the wall and float away she continues again and says "A message to lead myself here."

the Doctor urgently says "Rose you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now." Rose stares at in front of her as though she hasn't heard him. the Doctor continues with wildly concern "You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn." Rose suddenly looks at him and says "I want you safe." The Doctor is taken aback by those words and stares at Rose Who now has the traces of tears on her cheeks. Rose then continues again and says "My Doctor. Protected from the false god." The Emperor replies and says "you **cannot hurt me. I am immortal."** Rose replies to the emperor and says "You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence and I divide them." She raises her hand. The Dalek in the centre is separated into golden liquid-like particles. Rose continues again and says "Everything must come to dust... all things. Everything dies. She looks to the side and the Daleks are reduced to golden particles. Rose continues again and says "The Time War ends." The emperor's voice rising in fear says "I will not die. I cannot die.", the entire Dalek mothership is reduced to golden particles and fisplves away into oblivion. Rose stands with her arms raised,staring straight ahead of her,shaking. The Doctor says " Rose,you've done it. now stop. Just let go. Rose then replies "How can I let go of this? I bring life..."

suddenly in the corridor Jack takes a huge intake of breath as his eyes snap open...

The Doctor feels and so does Rose that she brought Jack to life forever and created a fixed point and didn't mean to, the Doctor tells her terrifies "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!" Rose then looks at him again and says "But I sun and the moon,day and night." suddenly her voice trembles as she says "But why do they hurt...?" The Doctor desperately says " The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault." He suddenly lowers his head with anguish. Rose says as a tear falling "I can see everything." The Doctor raises his head and she continues "All that is... all that was ... all that ever could be." The doctor immediately stood up as he understood and says "That's what I see all the time and doesn't it drive you mad?" Rose spoke again scared as she said "my head..." the Doctor told her to "come here." Rose continues and said "... it's killing me..." The Doctor then took her hands and said "I love you but I think you need a Doctor." The Doctor kisses the vortex out of her and she falls unconscious and put her carefully on the floor and exhales the vortex out of his mouth and it streams back into the doors of the TARDIS and the doors close quietly and the TARDIS LOOKS completely normal again. The Doctor opened his eyes and smiles softly to himself. He kneels down and leans over Rose, stroking her face and tenderly and checking her pulse and finding a double pulse and feeling a Time Lady in his mind and he knows it's Rose.

He carries Rose back into the Tardis outing her on the floor carefully and puts the tardis into the vortex before Jack could get to the Tardis because it feels wrong to have Jack near him.

Rose starts to wake up and asks "What happened?" The Doctor asks her "don't you remember anything that you did a moment ago?" She replies "Kind Of." He smiles at her. And she asks "So am I like you now?" He replies yep you are and I know because of your hearts and I felt you in my mind." The Doctor looks around as she tries to remember everything that happened but she can't The Doctor then says "Rose Tyler I took The Time Vortex out of you after reduced the Daleks to dust and bringing Jack back to only to make him Immortal and causing him to become a fixed point then I said 'I love you but I think you need a Doctor' and now my body's dying." He then notices post-regeneration energy on Rose as she asks "Can't you do something" the Doctor replies I'm doing it now Time Lords and Time Ladies have this little way of cheating death-" his regeneration starts Rose comes towards him and says "Doctor!" but he stops it and replies "this is what I'm talking about Rose." He then continues what he was going to say be that unexpectedly happened "-except it means I'm going to change and this body is not going to see you again and before it does Rose I just wanted to tell you while you're conscious I want to tell That I love you and have always loved you ever since I grabbed your hand and told you to run in that cellar and that you were fantastic absolutely fantastic and d'you know what?" Rose shakes her head and the Doctor grins and he finished as he says "So was I". Rose smiles and tells him that she loves him as well. And he replies "I know Rose and you have in a sense regenerated." Suddenly regeneration energy convulses him and explodes from his skin blasting out of his leather jacket,the sleeves and his trousers and Rose stares transfixed at as the Doctor's hair lengthen,his face changes until the energy dies away and a completely new man stood in before her wearing the Doctor's clothes.

The Doctor looks slightly confused for a moment before turning to look at Rose and says"Hello Okay" He gulps as he runs a tongue over his teeth,brow furrowed and continues "Um New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh that's right I love you Rose Tyler" and she replies I love you too Doctor,Can we go to Mum to not make her worry?" The Doctor replies about we go to her for Christmas Eve and consider it a Christmas present?" Rose replies "Okay Love can I call you that?" "Okay Rose And after the Regeneration is over we could get married is that okay?" Rose she replies "yeah that is okay."

 **Please review and I need a beta- reader besides I need help to make Rose sound like Rose for Series 3,4,the specials okay.**


	2. Born again (2) and The Christmas Invasio

**I don't own Doctor who that honor goes to Russell T. Davies,Steven Moffat,Chris Chibnall and the BBC**

The Doctor and Rose were in the Tardis waiting for her to materialize at the Powell Estates and have Christmas with her Mum. Rose then asks the Doctor "So we're going to visit mum." The Doctor replies to her by saying "Yep we are and it's all waiting. Fish and chips,Sausage and mash, beans on toast... no, Christmas! Turkey! Although... having met your mother... nut loaf would be more appropriate. Honey was that a smile?"

Rose then replies "no." The Doctor then replies back saying "that was a smile..." Rose then says "No it wasn't..." the Doctor replies yet again "Rose honey that was a smile." Rose then replied again saying "Okay I did smile and I was just messing with you saying that I didn't smile. But It was all in good fun." The Doctor then replies saying " It was kinda funny but you did-" regeneration energy exhales from his mouth "uh oh the change is going a bit wrong" the Tardis materializes outside the Powell estates the Doctor says "finally we've landed".

The Doctor goes out the doors only to see Jackie and Mickey 20 feet away from the TARDIS wondering who he is. The Doctor says " He we are,then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it! Jackie Mickey I have to tell you something." Jackie and Mickey asks the Doctor "Who the Hell are you and where is The Doctor and Rose?" The Doctor replies and says " I am the Doctor and Rose is in the Tardis. As I was saying Merry Christmas." The Doctor collapses into unconsciousness due to his regeneration cycle. Rose comes out of the tardis and asks "What happened? Is he all right?" Mickey says "I don't know." And asks her "Is he really the Doctor?" Rose replies "Yes he is the Doctor." Jackie then asks "What d'you mean, 'he is the Doctor'? Doctor Who?"

They start to carry the Doctor to Rose's Mum's Flat when Rose falls into unconsciousness only to awaken half an hour on her bed with her mum right in front of her and she asks " are you ok sweetheart." Rose checks 1 hand her pulse on her neck and the other hand where her hearts are and replies " No mum I'm fine both of my hearts are working." Her mum asks her " What d'you mean both of your hearts?" Rose replies "When I took the Time Vortex into my head by looking into the heat of the Tardis I asked her to turn me into a Time Lady so I could be with him and because I don't want him to be alone anymore because,he was the last of his kind." Jackie then says "Oh, What do You think I would be angry I only want what you want ok?" Rose replies "Ok Mum" she then notices the Doctor sleeping next to her Rose then tells her "He loves me like I do and We're engaged." Jackie replies "I'm happy for that." Rose asks her Mum "Mum do you have a stethoscope?" She replies and says "Here you go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger,medical student, and she was fast asleep so I just took it." Rose puts it in her ears and Jackie says "though I still say we should take the both of you to the hospital." Rose takes the stethoscope out of her ears and snapped at her mum and replies "We can't they'd lock us up one bottle of our blood could change the future of the human race." "No shush." Rose puts it back in her ears and listens to her fiancée's hearts on both sides of his chest and then does the same thing to herself as well and says "Both working" Jackie then asks Rose " So all Time Lords/Ladies/Gallifreyans have 2 hearts?" Which Rose replies "Yes and leave my Fiancé alone he needs sleep."

Rose and her Mum leaves her room with the Doctor in there the Doctor exhales his regeneration energy while he sleeps.

Rose and her Mum go to the kitchen and rose opens the fridge and picks up a pork pie when her mum asks her "How can he go changing his face?" To which Rose shuts the fridge door and replies "He was Dying and he Regenerated it was the only way for him to live on if he didn't he'd die which is what all time lords do when they're fatally injured." Her mother asks her " So is that a different face or is he different person?" Which rise replies "Sorta different person the only part in his mind that changed are a few personality quarks are changed." Her's mother then asks her how she knows this, to which rose replies saying "the Tardis told me telepathically,yes mum i'm telepathic now just like my fiance is." Rose then hears Harriet Jones and asks "Is that Harriet Jones?"

Rose then leaves the kitchen to the living room and asks "Why's she on Telly?" Which her mother replies "She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid() better off." Rose smiles Jackie continues "They're calling this 'Britian's Golden Age'. Keep on saying 'my Rose has met her.'" To which Rose says "Did more than that stopped WW3 with her Harriet Jones."

Rose and Mickey we're Christmas shopping when Santa disguised Robo-forms attack them and called for a taxi and tried to call her mother but couldn't because Jackie was already on the phone with a relative . The taxi then gets to her mother's flat Rose and Mickey burst in and tell her mother to get off the phone to which Rose grabs the phone and hang the phone up and she,Jackie and Mickey dissuss where to go and then she notices a Christmas tree that wasn't there before and asks her mum where she'd get it to which Jackie says "I thought it was you" and then the Christmas tree lights up and starts spinning (attacking) slowly at first and then very fast then they go to Rose's room.

Rose says "We've got to save my fiancé." To which Jackie asks "what are you doing?!" Then Rose replies "We can't just leave him and besides I love him!" Jackie then yells "Mickey!" who was defending against the tree with a chair that just got its legs chopped off. Jackie and Mickey then gives up and gets in the room Rose then said in the doctor's ear "Honey,help me." The Doctor then wakes up and stood up and got out of the bed when the Christmas tree finally got through the door and uses his sonic screwdriver and says "Remote Control, but who's controlling it?

The Doctor,Rose,Mickey and Jackie went to the balcony and saw the 3 Robo-Forms(Robot Santas) and Mickey says "That's them What are they.) The Doctor then aimed his screwdriver at the santas threateningly and they backed away and teleported away. Mickey asks they've just gone what kind of rubbish were they I mean no offense but you're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna them off. The Doctor replies to him and says "Pilot fish they were Pilot fish." That's when it went all wrong again and Rose asks him "Honey what's wrong?!" The Doctor replies to her panting and says You woke me up too soon." He suddenly starts breathing heavily and continues " i'm still regenerating I'm bursting with energy." More of his regeneration energy escapes his mouth he continues again "You see the pilot fish could smell it a million miles away so they eliminate the defense that's you Jackie and Mickey and then they'd Carry us off by force and they could run their batteries on one of us for a couple of years." He then lurched forwards and groaning Jackie says "Oh! oh! oh!" The Doctor then says "My head! Rose goes to comfort him and The Doctor says "I'm having a neuron Implosion. I need-" Jackie then keeps interrupting and then finally the doctor says "I need you to shut up." To which Jackie says "he hasn't changed that much." The Doctor says "Brain... collapsing..." He grabs his fiancé's upper arms,holding them tightly. Speech is a huge effort. And says P... the pilot fish. The Pilot Fish mean... that something,Something..." He then breathes deeply and then he and Rose says in unison "Something is Coming." The Doctor falls back asleep.

They went back inside and put the Doctor back on Roses bed and Rose kissed him before going back into the living room and took a nap on her mother's couch while she slept the last of her regeneration energy escaped from her mouth. When she woke up Mickey was tracking government wavelengths with his laptop on a spaceship, that is heading towards Earth. On their television Daniel Llewellyn who is in charge of the satellite Guinevere that was going to land on Mars and saying that they had lost contact with the satellite and that the first pictures were going to be transmitted live any minute now.

Mickey was looking up Pilot fish on his laptop and when he found it he said "Here we go,Pilot Fish." He showed Rose and Mickey said "Scavengers like the doctor said harmless they're tiny but the point is the little fish swim alongside the big fish." Rose asks "Do you mean like Sharks?" Mickey replies by saying " Great big sharks so what The doctor means,we had them... now we get that." The laptop showed an animation of a shark snap viciously, Rose then repeats what she and the Doctor said "Something is coming." The tv goes static Rose then asks "how close?" Mickey replies to her saying "there's no way of telling but the Pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy." The tv screen gets disoriented, Rose then asks "so it's close?" Jackie talks about the creature on the tv and says "Funny sort of rocks." Rose then tells her "that's not rocks." The image becomes clearer Rose edges towards the tv, squinting at it. The reporter on the television then states "The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1." the channel then switches to AMNN with Trinity Wells reporting " On the 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that alien life exists." the television then switches to another new channel and the reporter says "These remarkable images have been relayed right across the world."

Mickey got access into the military on his Laptop and calls Rose over and says" Rose. Take a look. I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast and it's heading this way." Rose then looks scared and asks "Coming for what, though? Me and The Doctor?" Mickey replies "I don't know Maybe it's coming for all of us." He gets a clear image of the four aliens, he asks Rose "Have you seen them before?" Rose sadly replies "No but the doctor told me about them before they're called Sycorax." they are watching the alien transmission. Rose is still able to translate and repeats the aliens in english for Mickey "People. That could be cattle. You belong to us to the Sycorax. We own you we now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die Sycorax strong ,Sycorax mighty Sycorax Rock." Mickey starts freaking out and asks Rose "How do you know what they are saying Rose?" Rose replies "It's TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am." Rose and Mickey then find people moving to Rooftops under some kind of spell or hypnosis as the Spaceship arrives above London or (Londinium as it was called when The Roman Empire had control of England and Wales otherwise known as southern U.k) They decide to take her Fiancé,The Doctor and hide in the Tardis and Rose notices the tardis in her head again (last time it was before she got out of the Tardis before the doctor collapsed) the Tardis asks her 'What's wrong with the Doctor' Rose replies to the tardis and says I'm not sure old girl I think regeneration sickness" mickey does not know who Rose is talking to and asks "No chance you could fly this thing?" No, not anymore till the doctor teaches me how to fly her." The Tardis replies to her and says 'In time he will teach you how to so will my Bad Wolf.' Mickey asks Rose "what is that humming noise?" Rose replies "That was the TARDIS talking to me" Mickey asks Rose wondering " Why can't I hear anything?" Rose replies "because both TARDISes, Gallifreyan,Time Lords and Time Ladies are Telepathic." Jackie came into the tardis with tea in a flask saying "Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Rose says to her Mum sarcastically "Mmm, the solution to everything." Jackie then leaves to get more food Mickey says " Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British." he then looks at the scanner and asks "How does this thing work? If it picks up tv, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it." Rose replies I dont know I've never asked my fiance. It sort of tunes itself. Neither Rose or Mickey notices that the TARDIS has been transmatted to the Sycorax spaceship in the atmosphere the tardis tells rose 'We've moved.' Rose then tells mickey that the tardis has told her that she has Moved onto the Sycorax Spaceship both of them exit and are standing on the sycorax spaceship as they exited Rose did not notice Mickey spilled tea on the floor which turned into vapor and saved the Doctor The Sycorax Cheer Harriet Jones (the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) and a few others are standing there.

Harriet says " ! I've got you. My Lord oh, my precious thing. The Doctor is he with you? Rose replies to her "sort of he's sleeping in the tardis." Harriet's right-hand man, Alex is translating what the Sycorax leader says While Rose is still the only one in the room who can understand them Alex translates them and repeats it in english through his translator " the yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. therefore, she speaks for your planet." Harriet protests saying "But she Can't." Rose tells her " Yeah I can. I'm 'The Bad Wolf' Mickey gives her a look that says 'don't you dare'. Rose looks at him and says "Someone's got to be the Doctor while he's sleeping from his Regeneration and it's up to me. Besides they wouldn't kill me because if I get fatally injured I'd regenerate because I'm a Time Lady now." Harriet says "They'll kill you tells her "never stopped him."

Rose then starts to address the Sycorax "I am addressing the Sycorax According to article fifthteen of the shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world, with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and um... the Gelth Confederacy...A... as uh... sanctioned... by the Mighty Jagrafess... and... Oh, the Daleks! Now, this planet in peace! in peace." the Sycorax burst into laughter. The Sycorax leader starts talking again and Alex starts translating and says " You are very, very funny." The sycorax leader starts talking more angrily Alex translates that "And now you are going to die (regenerate). Harriet lurches forward and says "Leave her alone." Mickey also lurches forward and says "Don't touch her." Harriet repeats herself and says "leave her alone." both Harriet and Mickey are restrained by the Sycorax and their leader continues to Rose, circling her. Alex starts translating again "Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?" the leader raises his arms into the air, speaking passionately. Alex continues translating "We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness".The Sycorax Leader hisses at Rose, who whimpers. ALEX translates again "Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion..." ALEX:translates again "... then your world will be gutted..." Alex starts translating again "... and your people enslaved". (Looking up). Hold on, that's English. HARRIET JONES says He's talking English." Mickey says as well "You're talking English". The Sycorax leader replies I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile." he then shouts " I speak only Sycoraxic!"Rose then says "If the rest of you are hearing english, then it's being translated which means it's working? which means." Everyone turns to look at the TARDIS The doctor opens the doors.

The Doctor asks "Did you miss me?" The sycorax leader cracks his whip. The Doctor catches the end and pulls it out of his hand. And says "You could have someone's eye out with that." The Sycorax leader then yells "How dare!"The doctor takes a thick club off another sycorax and breaks it across his knee. The doctor replies "You can't get the staff. Now you just wait. I'm busy and I need to talk to my Fiancé, Rose and my friends. He then turns to Rose,Mickey and Harriet Jones and says " Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, 'It's like this is your life'. Tea that's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. No first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" Rose replies "Um… Different." The Doctor asks her "Good different or Bad different?" Rose replies "Just… Different." The Doctor asks her seriously " Am I ginger?" Rose raises her eyes to her fiance's hair and replies "No love, you're just sort of brown." He then turns away, put out and says Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. (Turns back, pointing at her violently). And you, Love , Rose Marion Tyler, fat lot of good you were, you gave up on me, oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. He says Rude and not ginger. Harriet Jones says "I'm sorry, who is this?" The Doctor replies I'm the Doctor. Rose says "He's the Doctor. Harriet Jones asks "But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" The Doctor says (walking towards her) "I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face, well, new everything." Harriet Jones says in disbelief "But you can't be." The Doctor says "Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens... wasn't the war... it was the thought of your mother being on her own." Harriet Jones says "Oh, my God." The Doctor asks her as he was bending down slightly "Did you win the election?" Harriet Jones says while smiling and ratherly pleased "Landslide majority." The doctor replies "Oh, Fanta… No, Hold on. Fan… Fanta… Fantas… Fanta…" he starts mumbling for a few seconds and says "Can't say it any more. Doesn't fit the teeth. Oh, I like that word. What am I going to say now? Brilliant? Brilliant. Brilliant. Brilliant. No… Excellent. Oh,that's excellent. No Superb. Marvellous, molto bene, oh, I don't know. Let's Just settle for very, very good. Yes. That's very very 's very,very it's not taking off, is it." (that scene is from one of the deleted scenes for 'The Christmas Invasion).

The sycorax leader says "If I might Interrupt." Everyone spun around seemed to forgotten him. The Doctor then replies "Yes! sorry! Hello,big fella!" The leader asks him " Who exactly are you?" The Doctor says with a fixed grim " Well. That's the question." the leader replies "I demand to know who you are!" The Doctor replies says by imitating the Sycorax's rough voice "I DON'T KNOW! He then Relaxes. See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I... I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." he then Walks around, addressing everyone " Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" Looks at his Fiancé,Rose. "Sexy? Winks cheekily, she smiles shyly. "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." he then Notices a button "And how am I gonna react when I see this?" Points up at the button with an insane smile." A great big threatening button. He then Runs up the stairs, laughing." A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He bends down and pulls open a small door in order to access the controls underneath the button. He notices the red liquid inside.

The Doctor says "And what've we got here? Blood?" (Dips his finger in it and tastes it). "Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron." He Waggles his tongue around at the nasty taste and wipes his finger on his dressing gown. "Ahh. But that means... blood control…" Positively delighted. "Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years since my 7th incarnation infact You're controlling all the A Positives!" The Sycorax's grimace falters slightly. The Doctor continues "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed... then I just wanna do this."

He whacks the button hard. Everyone that are not Sycorax or the Doctor says "NO!"

ALEX says "You killed them!"

THE DOCTOR asks the leader "What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?"

SYCORAX LEADER replies "We allow them to live".

THE DOCTOR says "Allow? You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis... you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

SYCORAX LEADER says "Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

THE DOCTOR "Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people." (Gestures the humans, speaking passionately). "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than... no, hold on..."(Pauses, thinking). "Sorry, that's "The Lion King". But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

SYCORAX LEADER says "Or what?"

THE DOCTOR replies "Or…"

He grabs a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding Rose and the others, runs down the steps into the empty floor space in front of the TARDIS and raises it into the air.

THE DOCTOR says "I challenge you."

The Sycorax Leader and the other Sycorax burst out laughing again.

THE DOCTOR says "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?

SYCORAX LEADER says while coming down the steps and unsheathing his sword "You stand as this world's champion."

THE DOCTOR says while shrugging off his dressing gown "Thank-you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up."

He tosses his dressing gown to his fiance,Rose, who catches it.

THE DOCTOR says "So... you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

The Sycorax Leader hisses. They both kneel by their swords.

SYCORAX LEADER "For the planet?"

THE DOCTOR: "For the planet."

They stand up and face each other, holding their swords at the ready. They then run at each other and begin to fight. After a few seconds, the Doctor is thrown aside, and the Sycorax Leader laughs. The Doctor, however, straightens himself up and they begin to fight again. The Sycorax Leader swings his sword at the Doctor.

ROSE says "Honey,Look out!"

THE DOCTOR "Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks."

They begin to fight again, Rose watching them, terrified. The Doctor leads the fight up the stairs.

THE DOCTOR says "Bit of fresh air?"

He hits a button and a door opens, leading to a platform on the outside of the spaceship.

They continue their fight. Rose, Mickey, Harriet Jones, Alex and a few of the Sycorax follow them. The swash-buckling continues. The Sycorax Leader manages to catch the Doctor slightly on his nose, and he groans. Rose begins to run forward, but the Doctor raises a hand to stop her.

THE DOCTOR "Honey, Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."

He wipes his nose, and he and the Sycorax Leader run towards each other, clashing swords. They both grimace with the effort, and the Doctor is knocked backwards to the ground. Taking advantage, the Sycorax Leader slashes at the Doctor's wrist, succeeding in chopping his hand off, up to the elbow. It falls off the side of the spaceship, sword and all. The Doctor watches it drop, and looks back at the Sycorax Leader, looking rather stunned and annoyed.

THE DOCTOR says shockingly "You cut my hand off.:

SYCORAX LEADER say triumphantly "Yah! Sycorax!"

THE DOCTOR says while getting to his feet "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance... I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy... to do this."

He holds up his stump of an arm, and before the eyes of the observers, it grows right back.

SYCORAX LEADER says "Witchcraft."

THE DOCTOR No I'm a Time Lord and my Fiancé is a Time Lady."

Rose takes one of the Sycorax's swords out of its sheath.

ROSE says "Doctor!"

The Doctor turns and she tosses it to him. He catches it by the handle and spins it around.

THE DOCTOR says "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then,love?"

ROSE says while smiling "No arguments from me honey"

THE DOCTOR (turning back to the Sycorax Leader) and says "Wanna know the best bit? This new hand...(Texan accent). It's a fightin' hand!"

The Doctor runs at the Sycorax Leader, and the fight commences once more. They clash swords for a few more moments, then the Doctor jabs him hard in stomach with the handle of the sword. The onlookers wince, and the Sycorax Leader groans. The Doctor does the same twice more, causing the Sycorax Leader to fall to the ground. The Doctor points his sword at his throat.

THE DOCTOR says "I win"

The SYCORAX LEADER says while speaking difficulty "Then kill me"

THE DOCTOR "I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

SYCORAX LEADER says "Yes."

THE DOCTOR says deadly seriously and pointing the sword close to the leader's throat "Swear on the blood of your species."

SYCORAX LEADER laboured as he replies "I swear."

THE DOCTOR says lightly "There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!"

He jabs the sword into the ground.

HARRIET JONES claps her hands and says "Bravo!"

ROSE says while rushing forward "That says it all. Bravo!"

THE DOCTOR says "Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!"

Rose puts the dressing gown back on the Doctor.

THE DOCTOR says "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?"

He takes a satsuma out of his pocket. Rose giggles.

THE DOCTOR says "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mother's, he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?"

They begin to walk back to the door. The Doctor throws the satsuma in the air and catches it again.

THE DOCTOR says "You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

Behind them, the Sycorax Leader gets to his feet. He picks up his sword, roaring, ready to charge. Without even turning around, the Doctor lobs the satsuma at a switch on the side of the ship, causing the ground beneath the Sycorax Leader to open. He tumbles to Earth, screaming. The Doctor's smile has faded from his face.

THE DOCTOR says as he and the other walk back into the interior of the alien spaceship "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man."

The Doctor stands in front of the TARDIS with Rose and the others. The Doctor addresses the remaining Sycorax.

THE DOCTOR says to the rest of the Sycorax "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet... when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It is defended."

The TARDIS, the Doctor, Rose, Harriet Jones, Mickey and Alex are all teleported away.

The group materialise.

ROSE asks "Where are we?"

MICKEY replies to her and says "We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!"

He laughs and jumps up and down in glee. The Doctor holds his hand out as the spaceships engines start up.

THE DOCTOR says "Wait a minute... wait a minute…"

The ship takes flight, back to the skies. The Doctor grins.

MICKEY says gleefully "Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!"

ROSE jumps on Mickey's back and says "Yeah! Don't come back!"

MICKEY says "It is defended!"

They laugh happily, and Rose jumps off his back and hugs him. She then runs up to her Fiancée and kisses him passionately and then goes and hugs a very surprised Alex, and throws her arms around him as well. The Doctor and Harriet Jones face each other. She raises her arms, grinning.

HARRIET JONES say to The Doctor "My Doctor."

THE DOCTOR says to her "Prime Minister."

They hug happily.

HARRIET JONES says to him "Absolutely the same man."

The Doctor smiles. Then they both turn to look up at the sky.

HARRIET JONES asks him "Are there many more out there?"

THE DOCTOR replies "Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals, this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed... more and more." he looks at her "You'd better get used to it."

JACKIE says "Rose!"

ROSE says "Mum!"

THE DOCTOR says "Oh! Talking of trouble...! My soon-to-be Mother-in-law"

Rose runs up to her mum who has just come down the street and hugs her.

JACKIE tells her daughter "Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!"

The Doctor smiles. Alex's communication device bleeps. Mickey joins Rose and Jackie.

ROSE tells her mum happily "You did it too! It was the tea! Fixed his head!"

THE DOCTOR says while smiling "That was all I needed, cup of tea.'

JACKIE says "I said so!"

ROSE says while smiling happily "Look at my Fiancée"

JACKIE "Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor?" (notices Harriet Jones). "Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

THE DOCTOR says "Come here, you."

He holds out his arms to Jackie, who throws her arms around him. Rose and Mickey join in the group hug.

JACKIE asks the doctor "Aww...! Are you better?"

THE DOCTOR replies to her and says "I am, yeah!"

The four of them chat happily amongst themselves while Alex approaches Harriet Jones, referring to the message on his communication device.

ALEX tells her "It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready."

Harriet Jones closes her eyes briefly, and then opens them again, watching the happy group standing a short way away.

JACKIE tells Rose "You left me!"

ROSE: says "I'm sorry the TARDIS was transmatted by the Sycorax."

JACKIE says "I had all the food!"

The Doctor turns and gives Harriet Jones a brief smile, which she feebly tries to return.

HARRIET JONES says to Alex "Tell them to fire."

ALEX says into his communication device "Fire at will."

And they wait. The Doctor, Rose, Jackie and Mickey jump as a beam of green light shoots loudly up from the ground nearby. The same green light beams up from another four points, and the five points meet in the middle. The energy shoots up into space and hits the spaceship, destroying it.

ROSE gasps and says "What is that? What's happening?"

Jackie puts her hand over her mouth. The Doctor looks unsmilingly from the sky to Harriet Jones. He walks toward her slowly.

THE DOCTOR tells her angrily "That was murder."

HARRIET JONES defened herself telling him "That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

THE DOCTOR tells her even though he was still angry "But they were leaving."

HARRIET JONES tells him You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today, Mr Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case, we have to defend ourselves."

THE DOCTOR says disdainfully "Britain's Golden Age."

HARRIET JONES says "It comes with a price."

THE DOCTOR says I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run, as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race."

HARRIET JONES tells him "Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

THE DOCTOR tells her "Then I should've stopped you."

HARRIET JONES asks him "What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

THE DOCTOR stepping towards her angrily and tells her threateningly "Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word"

HARRIET JONES tells him "You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that."

THE DOCTOR realizes that and says "No, you're right. Not a single word." he Looks down at her silently for a few seconds. "Just six."

HARRIET JONES responds to him saying "I don't think so."

THE DOCTOR repeated himself and says "Six words."

HARRIET JONES getting annoyed tells him "Stop it!"

THE DOCTOR tells her angain and for the final time "Six."

They stare at each other for a few more seconds, a battle of wills. Then the Doctor walks around her and approaches Alex. He takes off his earpiece and speaks to him quietly, so Harriet Jones cannot hear.

THE DOCTOR tells him "Don't you think she looks tired?"

He walks off again, leaving Alex looking rather confused, and Harriet Jones plain alarmed. He joins Rose, Jackie and Mickey again, and the four of them walk off down the street. Harriet Jones rushes up to Alex.

HARRIET JONES asks him urgently "What did he say?"

ALEX tells her and lying "Oh, uh... nothing, really."

HARRIET JONES asks him again "What did he say?!"

ALEX tells her and lying again"I... nothing! I don't know!"

HARRIET JONES yells after the Doctor's retreating back "Doctor! Doctor, what did you... what was... what did he say?! What did you say, Doctor? Doctor?!"

The Doctor completely ignores her, as do the other three. She calms down slightly.

HARRIET JONES apologizes and says"I'm sorry."

Alex begins to walk away, leaving Harriet Jones standing alone

In the his TARDIS's wardrobe The Doctor is rifling through the clothes and looking for something to wear. A festive song plays. He picks up what looks like a soldier costume and holds it up to himself.

In Rose's mum's flat Mickey, Rose and Jackie are preparing the Christmas Dinner. Mickey starts to carve the turkey.

Back in the TARDIS The Doctor shuffles through the clothes rack with no picks up what looks like a soldier costume and holds it up to himself.

Back in Rose's mum's flat Rose serves the sprouts at the table.

Back in the TARDIS again The Doctor walks slowly up to the mirror, hands in his pockets, newly clad in his brown suit and jacket. He turns around, looking at his reflection. He leans towards the mirror, running a hand over his face, examining it. He runs his tongue over his teeth, then turns his head to different angles as if to admire the effect. He raises his eyebrows, sniffs, and nods. Finally The Doctor leaves the enormous wardrobe.

The Doctor enters his Fiancé's mother's flat shutting the door behind him. Rose looks up. The Doctor stands before her, and she smiles. He smiles back. Rose screams as the Christmas cracker she pulled with the Doctor bangs. The Doctor wins but he gives it to his Fiancé, Rose anyway. **THE DOCTOR** : Oh, that's yours...

Rose takes a pink paper party hat out of the cracker.

ROSE says "It's pink! Mum, it should be yours!"

THE DOCTOR says "Pink! Lovely!"

She puts the hat on, and the Doctor watches her, smiling. Rose points to the television.

ROSE says "Look, it's Harriet Jones!"

They all turn to look at the television, the Doctor taking a pair of glasses from his pocket.

MAN on the television asks the Harriet Jones "Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?"

HARRIET JONES on the television replies to him "No. Now, can we talk about other things?"

The Doctor stands up and putting a pair of thick rimmed, geeky glasses on, looking sternly at the television.

MAN asks again "Is it true you're unfit for office?"

HARRIET JONES tells him Look, there is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And a vote of no confidence... is completely unjustified."

The phone rings and Jackie goes into the kitchen to answer it.

MAN asks her "Are you going to resign?"

HARRIET JONES says while clearly confused and frustrated "On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine."

JACKIE says "It's Beth. She says go and look outside."

The Doctor takes his glasses off and turns back to the others.

ROSE asks "Why?"

JACKIE replies "I dunno, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!"

They all get up.

They go outside go down stairs near the Doctor and Rose's (soon to be once she and the Doctor get married) Tardis

There are lots of others outside too, as it appears to be snowing. They laugh in delight. It looks as though there are meteors in the sky. The Doctor and Rose stand beside each other, Jackie and Mickey a short way behind them.

ROSE asks her Fiancée "Oh, that's beautiful. What are they, meteors?"

THE DOCTOR replies "It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash."

ROSE says sadly "Okay, not so beautiful."

THE DOCTOR says to his Fiancé(Rose),Jackie (his soon to be mother-in-law), and to Mickey "This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now, everyone saw it. Everything's new."

ROSE aks him "And what about us? What are we gonna do next?"

THE DOCTOR tells her "Well... back to the TARDIS... same old life."

ROSE asks him "On... on our own?"

THE DOCTOR asks curiously "Why, you Mickey to travel with us?"

ROSE replies to him "Well, yeah".

THE DOCTOR asks Rose "Does he, though?

ROSE replies "Well I don't know"

THE DOCTOR asks her "well… why dont you ask him?"

ROSE tells her Fiancée well last time I asked him to come right after we dealt with the slitheen in 10,Downing street you said 'He's a liability I'm not having him on board.'

THE DOCTOR tells her happily, sincerely "Oh, I'd love for mickey to come!"

ROSE say to her Fiancée Okay!

They laugh, beaming at each other.

MICKEY staring at the ground and then stares at them and says "I don't want to go with you two right now but eventually I will most likely next time"

The Doctor and Rose both look at him. Mickey raises his eyes.

ROSE tells him "Okay Mickey. But could you call me if something extra-terrestrial happens?"

Mickey smiles, understanding but still not happy.

MICKEY tells his best friend "Yeah I will Rose."

JACKIE tells The Doctor and Her Daughter "Well, I reckon you're mad. The pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble."

THE DOCTOR rushes up to his soon to be mother-in-law and tells her "Trouble's just the bits in-between" (Puts an arm around her, looks up at the sky). "It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's brand new to me."

Rose smiles.

THE DOCTOR tells all 3 of them "All those planets... creatures and horizons... I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes…" (Stands beside his Fiancé Rose). "And it is gonna be... fantastic."

Rose smiles at the use of his old catchphrase and he grins back. He holds his hand out to her.

ROSE (pointing at it, smiling): how come you could say that word now and not earlier? To which he replies "I don't know but I think it was because I was still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration." Rose then says "That hand of yours still gives me the creeps. Even though it might happen to me one day."

The Doctor grins and wiggles his fingers persistently. She takes his hand and they look up at they sky for a few moments. Rose steps closer to him and brushes the snow off his arm.

ROSE asks her Fiancée So, where're we gonna go first after we get married?

THE DOCTOR replies to her "Um... that way. (Points deliberately at a point in the night sky). No, hold on... that way."

He points a smidgen to the right of his first point. Rose points in the same direction.

ROSE: "That way?"

THE DOCTOR (looking at her): "Hmm?"

She nods.

ROSE (softly): "Yeah. That way."

They smile at each other for a few seconds and then gaze up at the night-sky, hand in hand.

 **Please Review and I really need a Beta-reader.**


	3. The wedding of The Doctor and Rose Tyler

**AN:This chapter will be partially New Earth in the opening infact, but I will possibly do New Earth I Do Not Know yet and in this canon the doctor's real name will be Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr Sigmaakronosvexsithkadabut his nickname on gallifrey will still be 'Theta Sigma(θΣ) and after DOOMSDAY Rose wont call herself Rose anymore because that name will give her pain and suffering in series 3 and on she will call herself The Bad Wolf (Wolf for short) because that is her title and I won't do 'HUMAN NATURE/FAMILY OF BLOOD' but I will do BLINK just the parts that has Rose and the Doctor talking to Sally in my story.**

The Doctor is starting to power up the Tardis, while outside Jackie and Mickey are with Rose (The Bad Wolf), who has a duffle bag she decided that since the change that she needed one outfit so she decided to wear blue jeans with a pink shirt and a blue leather jacket that came down all the way to her ankles.

Jackie asks Rose "Have you got everything?"

Rose replies to her mother "Yah, I've got everything, I think, don't worry."

Jackie "Be careful."

Rose looks at her mum with a smile and says "You'll have to call Mo about that"

Jackie retorts "Oh, never mind Mo."

Rose replies "Okay, I'm going now. I love you!"

Jackie tells her daughter "I love you."

Rose to the two of them "Love you, love you." She hugs Mickey and walks inside the Tardis to the Doctor. Tardis dematerializes.

Rose asks "So where are we going after we get married?"

The Doctor replies "Further than we've ever gone before. Oh I have a gift for you, Well; it's actually from the Tardis" He hands Rose a sonic screwdriver of her own it looks like his but is gold with a pink tip and a psychic paper of her own. _I hope you like it Bad Wolf_ answers the Tardis telepathically. She places both items in a pocket on the inside of her jacket.

Rose replies to both "Thank you, Doctor I guess since I'm a time lady know I need a new name, so call me The Bad Wolf" she then asks her Fiancée "where are we getting married, Doctor? " He replied to his Fiancé and says " In a room in the TARDIS that is a portion of Gallifrey the last one in existence which is usually where Gallifreyans,Time Lords and Time Ladies got married.,and I will have to tell you my real name and have sex which is part of marriage to Gallifreyans and Time Lords/Ladies and I will need something to tie 1 of our fingers to an object I think one of my old Bow ties would do. Is that Ok Rose?" Rose replies to him and says "Yes Doctor." The Doctor then tells her "but first I'm going to put the TARDIS in the Time Vortex so we can get married Ok Rose." Rose replies to him and say "Ok, Love." The Doctor telepathically says to the TARDIS 'Tardis can you show Rose to the room that we will get married in?' The TARDIS replies to him and says 'Ok Doctor I will show her the way to the room that you 2 will get married in.' The doctor goes to the console and sets the control to drift in the Vortex.

The Doctor goes to the Wardrobe and find one of his old Bow ties from his Second incarnation (who was played by Patrick Troughton in real life).

The Doctor went to the Room he was going to get to married to Rose in. Rose was there waiting for The Doctor and as he saw her he said "I'm happy that the Tardis showed you the way to the room we're getting married in just like I told her to. On Gallifrey Parents aren't allowed to the wedding of their descendants."

The doctor says "Rose Marion tyler will you stay with me for eternity no matter what happens my love?" Rose says "Yes" The doctor says "Will you help me with my future regenerations like I will do to you?" Rose replies and says "Yes" The Doctor says "Rose I'm about to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else in the Multiverse OK?" Rose tells him "Yes Doctor." The Doctor whispers 'Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr Sigmaakronosvexsithkadabut." (his Real Name) to her and then the Doctor tells Rose her Gallifreyan name Rose I'm about to tell you your name in the language of our people ok?" Rose tells him "OK" The Doctor says "Rose Marion Tyler your name in Gallifreyan is Rhuzmarioonteelur, which literally translate into English as Bad Wolf Star." Both The Doctor and Rose then Kiss and goes to their room (the tardis already merged both the Doctor and Rose's rooms together) they both go to their room to form a bond with each other by having Sexual intercourse.

 **I got the Name Rhuzmarioonteelur from John Wolfe in his story RR02 NO (Rose River**

 **AU) And sorry this was short I just wanted to get their wedding out of the way ok.**


	4. Tooth and Claw

**AN: I have decided not to do NEW EARTH but the episode still takes place and I'm going to do 'Time Crash', and 'Music of the Spheres' and I just might add The Doctor and The Bad Wolf (Rose) into the 'children of Earth' if I do I'll add that the 456 are 'MACRA'.**

 **I don't own Doctor Who it belongs to the BBC and Chris Chibnall and If I did This story would be canon**

Rose changed into a denim mini-dungarees and asks her husband The Doctor "Honey, What do you think? will this do? The doctor replies to his wife "Honey I love you but in the late 1970s You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on Rose, listen to this. The song 'Hit Me with Your Rhythm Stick' by Ian Dury and the Blockheads starts playing Rose replies to him and says "You're a punk." the doctor singing to the song to the song "It's good to a lunatic." his wife says to him "That's what you are. A big old punk with a hillbilly thrown in." the Doctor asks his wife "Love, Would you like to see him?" she asks him How's you mean? In concert?" The Doctor replies to his wife and says Honey, What else is the tardis for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar (Oct 21, 1805-Napoleonic Wars), the first anti-gravity Olympics, Julius Caesar (the Dictator of the Roman Republic) crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield,England(United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland),Earth, 21st November,1979. What do you think?" she replies to him "Sheffield it is." he says "Honey, hold on tight." The Music stops as the two Time Lords travels through the time Vortex Rose says "Stop!" The two Gallifreyans Tardis stop and They both get thrown to the floor and the Doctor gets up and starts rambling and says "1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb." As the Doctor and his wife get out of their Tardis and the Doctor continues he says And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to…" the two Time Lords heards Rifles being cocked Then the Doctor finishes saying "My thumb." They are surrounded by Redcoats. The officer in charge is on a black horse.) The Doctor says "1879. Same difference." Capt. Reynolds says "You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl." The Doctor says in a scottish accent " Are we in Scotland?" Reynolds says "How can you be ignorant of that?" The Doctor says "Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this, this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right,Honey?" Rose says "Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot." Doctor tells his wife "No Honey, don't do that." Rose continues doing it and says "Hoots mon." Doctor tells his wife again "No, love really don't. Really." Reynolds says "Will you both identify yourself, sir and ma'am? DOCTOR: I'm Doctor James McCrimmon and this is my wife Rose McCrimmon were both from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may." The doctor and Rose get out both of their psychic paper the DOCTOR says "As you can see, I'm a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself." (An upper-class English accent comes from a carriage nearby.) Queen VICTORIA says "Let them approach." REYNOLDS tells her "I don't think that's wise, ma'am." VICTORIA tells him again "Let them approach." REYNOLDS tells the both of them "You both will approach the carriage, and show all due deference." A footman opens the door to reveal the Imperial tells his wife "Rose love, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith." ROSE tells the Queen "Nice to meet you Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked." VICTORIA tells her "I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But , Doctor and Rose. Show me these credentials." both of them hands her their psychic papers. VICTORIA tells them "Why didn't one of you say so immediately? It states clearly here that both you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protectors." both the DOCTOR and Rose says in Unison "Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good." the doctor says "Then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" VICTORIA tells the Doctor "A tree on the line."The DOCTOR asks surprised "An accident?" VICTORIA tells and reminds him "I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned." the DOCTOR says "An assassination attempt? "ROSE also asks surprised as well "What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?" VICTORIA tells them "I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." REYNOLDS tells the Queen "Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." VICTORIA tells captain Reynolds "This Doctor and his Wife will come with us." REYNOLDS tells the queen "Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall." VICTORIA replies to him "Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" The Doctor and Rose walk with the soldiers behind the carriage. ROSE tells her husband,The Doctor "It's funny though, because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy,Lincoln and, the failed assassination attempt on Reagan and stuff. Not her." DOCTOR tells his wife,Rose "1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria!"ROSE tells him "I know!" DOCTOR says to her "What a laugh!" ROSE tells him "She was just sitting there." DOCTOR tells as well "Like a stamp." ROSE tells her husband "I want her to say we are not amused. I bet you five quid I can make her say it." DOCTOR tells his wife "Love, Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of our privileges of travellers in time. ROSE asks him "Ten quid?" DOCTOR gives in and says "Done."

[Torchwood House]

The Two Time Lords Queen Victoria Captain Reynolds and his soldiers reach the Torchwood House ROBERT tells Father Angelo "I can't do this. It's treason." Father angelo is dressed as a butler. ANGELO replies to him "Then your wife will suffer the consequences. And believe me, Sir Robert, she will be devoured."

In the courtyard Sir Robert comes out to meet Queen Victoria. The rest of the monks are also dressed as indoor servants. ROBERT tells the queen says "Your Majesty." VICTORIA replies to Robert "Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" ROBERT replies to the queen "She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on. "VICTORIA tells him "Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the wife of the man in pinstripes."ROSE tells the queen "Sorry you're majesty." DOCTOR tells the queen jokingly "My wife's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so" ROSE tells the queen "My husband thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?" VICTORIA tells Rose "It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" ROSE tells her husband "So close." Queen Victoria goes inside. REYNOLDS orders two of his soldiers "Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up." both of them says "Yes, sir." both soldiers take a small locked box from the carriage and carry it into the asks interestingly "So what's in there, then?" REYNOLDS tells the Doctor "Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir. The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions." One of the soldiers tells the rest "You heard the orders. Positions." another SOLDIER says "Sir." the shadows of the soldiers pass the cellar lights. A cloaked figure in the cage makes the Shush gesture to the captives.

in the Strongroom of the house One of the soldiers places the wooden box inside an iron lattice crate. REYNOLDS says "Guard it with your life."

In the Observatory VICTORIA asks Robert "This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour." talking about the massive bronze telescope in the room. ROBERT tells her "All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." DOCTOR blurts out in his scottish accent "I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I?" ROBERT tells him "Help yourself." the doctor gestures over to the Telescope DOCTOR asks curiously "What did he model it on?" ROBERT tells the Doctor "I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories." DOCTOR says "It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of a …" he asks his wife quietly "Am I being rude again, love?" ROSE: "Yes you are honey." DOCTOR continues and says "But it's pretty. It's very pretty." VICTORIA says "And the imagination of it should be applauded." ROSE asks the queen "Mmm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?" VICTORIA explaines "This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales." DOCTOR says "Stars and magic. I like him more and more." Queen VICTORIA says "Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg." DOCTOR blurts out "That's Bavaria." Bavaria is one of the 16 states in 'the Federal Republic of Germany' VICTORIA says remembering "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." DOCTOR asks Robert Curiously "So, what's this wolf, then?" ROBERT tells him "It's just a story." DOCTOR Asks him again "Then tell it." ROBERT starts explaining It's said that…" he gets interrupted by Father Angelo ANGELO tells Robert "Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." ROBERT tells him "Of course. Yes, of course." VICTORIA says and states "And then supper. And could we find some clothes for ? I'm tired of nakedness." ROSE continues trying to get the queen to say it "It's not amusing, is it?" VICTORIA asks "Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."ROBERT says "So there is, Ma'am."

Rose is in the Bedroom and Rose explores the contents of a wardrobe. While Downstairs in the kitchen, the monks are making a brew with mistletoe, under the watchful gaze of Father Angelo.  
Rose finds a blue velvet dress that is to her liking. The monks serve mugs of their special brew to the soldiers on guard. Rose opens another cupboard and discovers a housemaid. The soldiers fall down. The monks take their weapons. The Housemaid tells the Time Lady "They came through the house. In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady." ROSE: Listen. I've got my husband. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with me. the Housemaid protests and says "Oh, but I can't, Miss." ROSE: asks the housemaid "What's your name?" ROSE tells Flora "Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on."

In the Corridor Around the corner they find one of the soldiers lying on the floor. FLORA tells Rose shocked "Oh, Ms. I did warn you." ROSE tells Flora while scaning the soldier with her Sonic Screwdriver "He's not dead. He has be drugged." while Father Angelo grabs Flora from behind and drags her away. Another takes Rose and a third removes the soldier.

While in the Dining room ANGELO: Your wife begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her." DOCTOR "Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham." VICTORIA says "The feral child could probably eat it raw." REYNOLDS says "Very wise, Ma'am. Very witty." the queen says "Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury." REYNOLDS: apologizes "Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am." DOCTOR says been wanting to hear this story on the wolf story "Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares." VICTORIA agrees with the time lord " Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction." DOCTOR tells her solemnly "You must miss him." VICTORIA replies to that comment "Very much. Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait. Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters."

While in the Cellar a young monk in a cage is sitting quietly. ISOBEL says "Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." ROSE says as she is confused of what she means "But he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us." ISOBEL replies to the Time Lady "He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal." The young man opens his eyes. They are completely black.

while back in the Dining room  
ROBERT starts telling the story "The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured." REYNOLDS blurts out "Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that." ROBERT says "But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead."

while back in the Cellar Rose gets up and moves towards the crate, as far as the chain will let her. ISOBEL tells her "Don't, child. ROSE: Who are you?" STEWARD tries to stop her as well "Don't enrage him." ROSE ignores them and continues asking the Monk "Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from? the monk says "Oh, intelligence." ROSE tells him "I'm from the planet Gallifrey, a Time Lady but back to the question Where were you born?" Rose is not really from Gallifrey. The monk replies "This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

Back in the dining room the DOCTOR asks "Are there descriptions of the creature?" ROBERT replies " Oh, yes, Doctor. Drawings and wood carvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal." DOCTOR breaths "A werewolf?"

Back in the Cellar ROSE says "All right, so the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?" the monk says "So far from home."ROSE tells him "If you want to get back home, we can help." the monk asks her "Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose." ROSE asks confused "How would you do that?" the monk answers her and says "I would migrate to the Holy Monarch." ROSE: You mean Queen Victoria?" the monk explaines how "With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions." the Time lady says sarcastically "yeah that's gonna happen." Rose states "Me and my husband will stop you." The monk lunges at the crate. He states ' Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too." Rose asks him "Seen what?" WEREWOLF: The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you. ROSE tells him No I haven't I became a goddess for a short while I don't know what you mean. by that but whatever is you you're wrong" the monk states "You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon."

back in the Dining room The full moon hangs high in the sky. ROBERT says "My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations." Angelo gazes out at the moon and starts chanting in latin and says "lupus deus est."VICTORIA says "Perhaps they thought his work ungodly." ROBERT tells her "That's what I thought. But now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?" DOCTOR asks "And what if they were with us right now?"

back in the Cellar The cellar doors are flung open, and the light shines in on the monk says gladly "Moonlight" The young man removes his cloak as an unnatural wind starts to blow through the cellar. ROSE tells everyone minus the monk "All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look. Listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull! Come on! With me! Pull!" The young man begins his transformation. ROSE says "I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship. Now come on, pull!"

back in the Dining room VICTORIA asks Angelo "What is the meaning of this?" REYNOLDS asks Robert "Explain yourself, Sir Robert!" VICTORIA wanting to know as well asks "What's happening?" ROBERT replies to them "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife." the DOCTOR wanting to know where his wife is "Rose! Where's Rose? Where is my wife? Sir Robert, come on!" Captain Reynolds keeps his revolver trained on the chanting monk.

back in the Cellar The young man becomes more vulpine. ROSE says "One, two, three, pull! One, two, three, pull!"

back in the Dining room REYNOLDS order Angelo "Tell me, sir. I demand to know your intention!"  
ANGELO continues chanting "Lupus deus est. Lupus deus est." REYNOLDS asks again "What is it that you want?" ANGELO stops chanting and replies "The throne." Angelo disarms Reynolds. Robert and the Doctor run along a corridor.

Back in the Cellar The werewolf is fully formed, and examining its paws. ROSE orders everyone "One, two, three, pull!" The end of the chain breaks free of the wall. The Doctor and Robert kick their way in. ROSE asks her husband "Where the hell have you been?" The Doctor sees the occupant of the crate. DOCTOR says "Oh, that's beautiful." ROBERT tells his wife "Come on, go. Get out!" The werewolf breaks out of the crate. the Doctor tells everyone "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" ROSE says "Come on honey". The Doctor stares in admiration, then ducks as it throws a piece of crate at him. He runs out and locks the door with his sonic screwdriver.

back in the Dining room The werewolf's howl echoes through the house. VICTORIA asks Angelo "I take it, sir, that you halted my train to bring me here?" ANGELO tells the queen "We have waited so long for one of your journeys to coincide with the moon."VICTORIA tells him "Then you have waited in vain. After six attempts on my life." She takes a small gun from her says "I am hardly unprepared" ANGELO tells her "Oh, I don't think so, woman. VICTORIA corrects him saying "The correct form of address is Your Majesty. Victoria shoots at Angelo."

In the Gun room The Steward hands out the contents of the gun cupboard to the men. STEWARD says "Arms, and you five. Ready, everyone?" and to Lady Isobel "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen." ISOBEL asks "I can't leave you. What will you do?" ROBERT tells his wife "I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go." ISOBEL oders " All of you, at my side. Come on!" The Doctor is removing the shackles with his sonic screwdriver. DOCTOR says "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?" ROSE tells The Doctor "The Quteen, the Crown, the throne - you name it." There is a crash of something bursting through a wooden door. The Doctor goes out to investigate and sees the werewolf at the other end of the passageway. He runs back in and grabs Rose. STEWARD says "Fire! Fire"

In the Kitchen The outside door will not open. ISOBEL says "It won't open. They've sealed us in." FLORA says "Oh, my Lady. Look!" Monks armed with the soldier's rifles stand : They'll never let us out. They mean for us to die!  
ISOBEL says "Don't say that, Flora!"

In the Gun room the DOCTOR asks everyone "All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me." STEWARD tells him "I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault." DOCTOR trying to convince him "I'm telling you, come upstairs!" STEWARD retorts "And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." The Steward steps into the corridor then looks back. STEWARD believing that the Werewolf died says "It must have crawled away to die." The Steward is hoisted up to the ceiling. the DOCTOR says "There's nothing we can do!" they hear the Sounds of snarling and wet meat ripping.

In the Kitchen The women hear the shouting and gunshots. FLORA asks "Did they kill it?" The werewolf enters, sniffs the air and leaves.  
Meanwhile, Victoria recovers her property from the strongroom.

at the Staircase ROBERT says "Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" VICTORIA says "Sir Robert? What's happening? "Victoria comes down the stairs. VICTORIA told him "I heard such terrible noises." ROBERT says stating the obvious "Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" VICTORIA tells Robert "Captain Reynolds disposed of him." DOCTOR says stating "The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window."

In the Drawing room ROBERT told Victoria "Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress." VICTORIA said "A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." The Doctor regains his London accent. DOCTOR said "Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" Robert opens the window and the monks outside open fire. DOCTOR said "I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside." VICTORIA asked "Do they know who I am?" ROSE told the queen "Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a, a biting." VICTORIA told them "Stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." "Howl!"

they go to the Corridor ROSE asked her husband "What do we do?" DOCTOR answered his wife "We run." ROSE said "Is that it?" DOCTOR asked his wife "You got any silver bullets?"  
ROSE told him "Not on me, no." DOCTOR told everybody "There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigourous jog. Good for the health. Come on!" They head up the staircase.

while going up the Staircase The werewolf smashes its way out of below stairs and follows them.  
DOCTOR says "Come on! Come on!"

while in the Library corridor The werewolf is nearly upon them when Reynolds turns and shoots. It retreats. REYNOLDS said "I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty."  
VICTORIA told him "I have it. It's safe." REYNOLDS said "Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor and Rose, you both stand as Her Majesty's Protectors. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown." DOCTOR told him "Bullets can't stop it!" REYNOLDS told him "They'll buy you time. Now run!"

While in the Library Reynolds empties his revolver at the werewolf before it pounces and rips him apart. DOCTOR yelled "Rose !" The Doctor drags his wife inside the room. ROBERT told them "Barricade the door." They do. DOCTOR said "Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute." There is one lonely howl. DOCTOR said "It's stopped". The werewolf sniffs at the door, then leaves.  
DOCTOR told them "It's gone." ROSE said "Listen." There are footsteps and growls from outside the walls as it walks around the room. DOCTOR asked "Is this the only door?" ROBERT replied "Yes. No!" They quickly barricade the other said "Shush." The noises continue outside the said "I don't understand. What's stopping it?" DOCTOR told his wife "Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?" ROSE said "I'll tell you what, though." DOCTOR said " What,Love?" ROSE said "Werewolf or a Lupine wavelength haemovariform." DOCTOR said "I know. You all right?" ROSE told him "I'm okay, yeah." ROBERT said "I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" DOCTOR told him "Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." ROSE told the queen "I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." VICTORIA asked her "Do you think this is funny?" ROSE said "No, Ma'am. I'm sorry." VICTORIA asked "What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" DOCTOR said "You'd call it a werewolf, but you were right Rose technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform. VICTORIA asked "And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" DOCTOR told her "Oh right, sorry, that's" VICTORIA told him "I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world."

back in the Kitchen Isobel spots something draped over the shoulders of the guarding monks.  
ISOBEL said "Mistletoe. They're all garlanded in mistletoe and the wolf doesn't attack them. Who brought this into the kitchen?" FLORA said "It must've been the Brethren." ISOBEL told her "Gather it up. Quickly. Every last scrap. Quick, now!"

back in the Library A carving of mistletoe is noticed on the door. DOCTOR asked "Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did you father put that there?" ROBERT said "I don't know. I suppose." DOCTOR said "On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder." the doctor licks the woodwork.  
DOCTOR says "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins." ROSE asked "And the wolf's allergic to it? DOCTOR: Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things." ROBERT says "Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." DOCTOR says "Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he? ROSE: Being rude again." DOCTOR: Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He throws some books to tells them "Arm yourself."

back in the Kitchen The housemaids are chopping up the remaining mistletoe. FLORA says "There's no sound of the wolf, my Lady. Perhaps it's gone." ISOBEL says "Perhaps it's toying with us. But my husband's up there, and if there's any chance he's still alive, then by God, I'll assist him." Flora throws the mistletoe into boiling water.

back in the Library ROSE says "Biology, zoology. There might be something on wolves in here."  
DOCTOR says "Hold on, what about this? A book on mistletoe." ROSE says "A book on magic." ROBERT says "Some form of explosive." DOCTOR says "Hmm, that's the sort of thing."ROSE says "Wolf's bane, what about that?" DOCTOR says "Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth." ROSE says "A spaceship?" ROBERT says "A shooting star." starts reading "In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery." ROSE asks "But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" DOCTOR says "Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host." ROBERT says "But why does it want the throne?" ROSE says "That's what it wants. It said so. The, the Empire of the Wolf." DOCTOR said "Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake" VICTORIA says "Sir Robert. If I am to die here." ROBERT says "Don't say that, Your Majesty." VICTORIA says "I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." DOCTOR says "Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." VICTORIA says "Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." (A finest white 105.6 carat diamond.) ROSE asks her husband "Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" DOCTOR says "Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world." VICTORIA says "Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die." DOCTOR tells her " Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I?" The Doctor examines the diamond. DOCTOR says "That is so beautiful." ROSE says "How much is that worth?" DOCTOR says "They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." ROSE tells him "Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing." DOCTOR tells her " And she'd win." ROBERT says "Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence." DOCTOR says "Why do you travel with it?"" VICTORIA says "My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting." ROSE tells her "Oh, but it's perfect." VICTORIA tells Rose "My late husband never thought so." DOCTOR says "Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting." VICTORIA tells her "He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." DOCTOR says "Unfinished. Oh, yes." He throws the stone back to Victoria. DOCTOR says "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?" VICTORIA says "Obviously." DOCTOR says "At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?" VICTORIA asks "Explain yourself, Doctor." DOCTOR tells her "What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf." Plaster dust falls from the ceiling. They look up to the domes says "That wolf there." The glass in the skylight cracks. DOCTOR says "Out! Out! Out!"

In the Library corridor The Doctor shuts the mistletoe doors on the werewolf.  
ROBERT says "Your Majesty!" DOCTOR says "Get to the observatory!" The werewolf catches up with Rose. She screams then a pan of liquid is thrown over it. It retreats. DOCTOR says "Good shot." FLORA says "It was mistletoe." ROBERT says "Isobel!" Robert and Isobel kiss. ROBERT says "Now, get back downstairs." ISOBEL says "Keep yourself safe." ROBERT says "Now go."  
ISOBEL says "Girls, come with me. Down the backstairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly!" DOCTOR says "Come on! "ROBERT says "The observatory's this way."  
They carry on up the staircase as the werewolf recovers.

Outside the observatory DOCTOR says "No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?" ROBERT says "Just do your work and I'll defend it." DOCTOR says "If we could bind them shut with rope or something." ROBERT says "I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside." DOCTOR says "Good man."

Inside the Observatory DOCTOR says "Your Majesty, the diamond."  
VICTORIA says "For what purpose?"  
DOCTOR tells her "The purpose it was designed for." Robert takes a sword from a display on the wall and stands ready as the werewolf comes up the stairs.  
Victoria hands over the diamond.  
DOCTOR calls his wife over "Rose." They go to the control wheels and start raising the telescope up. DOCTOR: Lift it. Come on. ROSE says Is this the right time for stargazing?"  
DOCTOR says "Yes it is."

Outside the observatory ROBERT says "I committed treason for you, but now my wife will remember me with honour!" It is a very short fight. Victoria holds up her jet cross and prays.

In the Observatory ROSE says "You said this thing doesn't work."  
DOCTOR tells his wife "It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up."  
ROSE: It won't work. There's no electricity. Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight.  
DOCTOR says "You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on! Come on!"  
(The moon shines down into the telescope lens and bounces between the prisms, magnifying as it goes. The werewolf breaks in and goes for Queen Victoria. The Doctor slides the diamond over to where the light hits the floor. It refracts upwards, catching the werewolf in its beam and lifting it up off the floor. The wolf turns back into a young man, hanging as if crucified in mid air.)  
WEREWOLF says "Make it brighter. Let me go." The Doctor adjusts the magnification on the eyepiece. The man turns back into a wolf shape, howls and vanishes. Victoria looks at a small scratch on her wrist. DOCTOR: says"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?"  
VICTORIA says "No, it's, it's a cut, that's all." DOCTOR says "If that thing bit you?"  
VICTORIA says "It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing."DOCTOR asks to examine it "Let me see." VICTORIA tells him "It is nothing."

in the Drawing room in the Morning. In the presence of the whole household, the Doctor and Rose kneel before Queen Victoria, who is armed with a sword.. VICTORIA says "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate and Tardis. You may stand." DOCTOR says "Many thanks, Ma'am." ROSE says "Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home." DOCTOR says "Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave." VICTORIA tells them "Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused." ROSE says "Yes!" VICTORIA says "Not remotely amused. And henceforth I banish you." DOCTOR asks her "I'm sorry?" VICTORIA tells him "I have rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you may survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return."

Back in the Highlands someone named DOUGAL says "Whoa!" The Doctor and Rose get off the back of a cart. DOCTOR says "Cheers, Dougal!" DOUGAL tells them "Walk on." DOCTOR tells his wife "No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere." ROSE asks her husband "What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" DOCTOR tells her "Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." ROSE asks "For werewolf?" DOCTOR tells her "Could be." ROSE asks "Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" DOCTOR tells her "Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip." ROSE says "So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" DOCTOR says "Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?" ROSE tells her husband "Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne." DOCTOR tells his wife "I'll say no more." ROSE tells him "And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting!"The Doctor and Rose go inside the Tardis. ROSE says "They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves!"  
as The Tardis dematerialises they both imitate a werewolf howl.


	5. School Reunion

**AN:I am not making Rose a Dinner Lady like in the canon episode**

 **I do not own Doctor Who that goes to The BBC AND RUSSELL T DAVIES,STEVEN MOFFAT AND CHRIS CHIBNALL** In a Classroom the Doctor goes in puts his stuff down and said "Good morning class. are we sitting comfortably"? The Doctor starts to write on the whiteboard and he said "So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" One hand is raised a young boy with glasses and the Doctor asks him "Yes, er, what's your name?" The boy replies "Milo." The Doctor tells "Milo!off you go." Milo said "They'd repel each other because they have the same charge." The Doctor said and then asks the class "Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" The same boy raised his hand the Doctor said not wanting the same one to answer "Someone else. No? Okay, Milo, go for it." Milo answered by saying "Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter." The Doctor asked Milo being impressed by knowing both of the answers "Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings." Milo answers "False." The Doctor asks Milo "What is non-coding DNA?" Milo answers "DNA that doesn't code for a protein." The Doctor asks him "Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?" Milo answers "Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen." The Doctor asks him being impressed he knew all those answers "How do you travel faster than light?" Milo answers "By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring." The Doctor's jaw drops

In The canteen The Doctor and Rose are getting lunch that includes chips and then The Doctor and Rose goes to a table in the canteen(Cafeteria,Cafe) The Doctor tells His wife "Boy in class that got knowledge way beyond planet Earth for the year 2007. How about in your class?" Rose asks her husband "No and Are you going to eat your chips?" The Doctor told her "They're a bit different." Rose said to her Husband "Honey, I think you're right." The Doctor tells her "This place its very well behaved. What do you think Love do you think it's very well behaved as well?" Rose said to her husband "Yeah I do Doctor." The Doctor said "I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in." Rose tells her husband "Not completely because for 1 you don't have a Cellphone but you have a phone on the tardis."

In the teacher's lounge where the Doctor and Rose was they were talking to another teacher named Parsons and Parsons said "Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits." Rose asked him "And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" Parsons then replied "Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for those two teachers you both replaced, and that was just plain weird, both of them winning thelottery like that. The doctor then asked him "How is that weird." Parsons replies to him and says "Both of them never played. They both Said the ticket was posted through each of their houses door at midnight." Both The Doctor and Rose said in unison "Hmm. The world is very strange." The Headmaster Finch enter and says "Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Sarah Jane goes up to the Doctor and says "hello." The Doctor said to her "Oh,I should think so." Sarah Jane asks him "And you are" The Doctor said to her "Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith." And then goes to Rose asked Rose her name to which she says " Rose, Rose Smith, Wife to John Smith" Sarah Jane told them "I used to know someone with that name John." The Doctor said "It's a very common name." He reassured her Sarah Jane then told them "He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet both of you." The Doctor and Rose said "Nice to meet you." The Doctor then said as well "Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant." Sarah Jane then asked them "Er, so, er,Have you both worked her long?" They both replied and said "No. Er, it's only our second day." Sarah Jane

Said and asks to both the Doctor and Rose "Oh, you're both new, then. So, what do you two think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike both of you as odd?" The Doctor said to Sarah Jane "You don't sound like someone just doing a profile." To which Sarah Jane told him "Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." The Doctor then said to Sarah Jane "No. Good for you." She then walks away from the Doctor and Rose the Doctor says again while grinning scarily "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

After dark Sarah Jane Smith is breaks into the school while somewhere else in the school in a corridor or hallway The Doctor,Rose and Mickey also breaks into the school Rose says "Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." The Doctor said to his wife and Mickey "All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." The Doctor kisses Rose and The Doctor leaves Mickey goes to Rose and said "I can tell that he really loves you." Rose told him "I know he does I love him as well plus me and the Doctor are the same species." Rose then asks Mickey "You going to be all right?" Mickey replies and says "Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this." Mickey and then comes back not knowing where the Maths department is and asks Rose "Where's the Maths department?" Rose answers him and says "Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right." Mickey tells Rose "Thank you." Sarah Jane chases something flying in an upper corridor. Rose gets the oil sample as instructed, then looks up as something screeches overhead.

Sarah Jane opens a storeroom door to discover the Doctor's and Rose's Tardis parked inside and then go back out and closed the door and see The Doctor and he said "Hello, Sarah Jane." Sarah Jane said to him "It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated." not believing that the Doctor is there. The Doctor told her "Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met and got married a few weeks ago to one of my companions who turned into a Time Lady." Sarah Jane said "You look incredible and the one that called herself 'Rose Smith' That's your wife?" The Doctor said "Yep and so do you." Sarah Jane confused said "Huh I got old. What are you doing here?" The Doctor told her "Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. My wife's childhood friend called her and asked us to look into it Both of us couldn't resist. What about you?" Sarah Jane replies "The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died." The Doctor tells her "I lived. Everyone else died." Sarah Jane asks him "What do you mean?" The Doctor repeated himself and said "Everyone died,Sarah" Sarah Jane said "I can believe it's you." Mickey suddenly screamed somewhere in the corridors and Sarah Jane said "Okay,Now I can!" Rose then runs up and says can "you hear that?" Rose then Notices Sarah Jane and asks her husband "So you knew her no wonder you were grinning scarily after she asked us questions." Sarah Jane said Hi nice to meet you Rose. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger." Rose then said to Sarah Jane "I'm no his assistant." Sarah Jane told Rose "I know you're his wife but was a companion so it still counts to me."

Mickey was scared of what he found in the cupboards and said to The Doctor "Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me." Rose said in shock "Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." The Doctor then said to Mickey " And you decided to scream." Mickey protested by telling the Doctor "It took me by surprise." The Doctor then said to Mickey playfully "Like a little girl?" Mickey protested again and said "It was dark! I was covered in rats!" The Doctor said continuing his trend of making fun of Mickey "Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." Rose then said getting annoyed of it says "Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Sarah Jane said "Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you didn't reach that bit yet when you were in school. Did you?" Rose told her "Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose's husband said "Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

The two Time lords and humans went down the corridor and Rose asks Sarah Jane "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" She tells the Time lady "Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor." Rose replies and says "I can see that but he's never mentioned you." The Doctor said "Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time." Rose said while going through her memories and said "Hold on. Sorry. Never." Sarah Jane said looking surprised "What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?" Mickey then told the Doctor "Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

Outside the Headmaster's Office The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver and said "Maybe those rats were just food." Rose asked her husband "Food for what?" They look inside the Headmasters office and the Doctor said to his wife "Rose honey you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well they do." They saw Giant Bat-like creatures hanging from the ceiling Mickey blurts out "No way!" and ran The two Time lords and human follow more sedately. One wakes when the Doctor shuts the door.

In the School yard Mickey says "I am not going back in there. No way." Rose said "Those were teachers." The Doctor said stating the Obvious "When Mr. Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." Mickey protesting says "Come one, you've got to be kidding." Rose told him "Me and my husband need our Tardis." Sarah Jane then said I might help your husband with that. I've got something to show you Doctor."

At Sarah Jane's car the Doctor opens the trunk of the back of her car and said happily "K-9 Rose Smith Mickey Smith allow me to introduce you to K-9. well K-9 mark III(3) to be precise." Rose asked her husband "Doctor honey why does he look all disco?" The Doctor told her "Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?" Sarah Jane told him "One day just nothing." The doctor asked her Well, didn't you try and get him repaired? Sarah told him "Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone." The Doctor said like talking to a dog "Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?"K9 is getting rusty round the edges. Something is watching them from midair. Rose said "Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy." A giant alien bat creature flies across the face of the full moon.

In a coffee shop nearby Rose and Mickey are at the counter while the Doctor and Sarah Jane have put the defunct K9 on a table. The musak is Love will tear us apart by Joy Division.)Mickey said "You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said I told you so." Rose said "I'm not listening to this." Mickey said to his best friend "Although, I have prepared a little I was right dance that I can show you later." Woman who works at the shop says "Two quid, love." Rose pays for a portion of chips. MICKEY:" All this time you've been giving it, he's different, when the truth is, your husband's just like any other bloke." Rose said "You don't know what you're talking about." Mickey said "Maybe not. But if I were you I'd go easy on the chips."

Finch is standing on the roof of the building opposite the coffee shop, watching the Doctor working on K9. The Headmaster Finch said "Come to me. Come to me." A giant bat-like creature flies over to him.

Sarah Jane said "I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there." The Doctor said "Right on top of it, yeah." Sarah Jane asked him "And your Wife,Rose?" The Doctor told her "She was there too but she was my fiance at that time a few weeks ago in mine and Rose's linear time."Sarah Jane asked him "Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me." The Doctor told her "I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed." Sarah Jane said "I waited for you. I missed you."The Doctor said "Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life." Sarah Jane said "You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?" The Doctor asked her "All those things you saw, do you want me to apologise for that?" Sarah Jane told him "No, but we get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back." The Doctor told her stating the obvious "Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did." Sarah Jane told him "You could have come back." The Doctor said to her "I couldn't." Sarah Jane asked "Why not?" The Doctor keeps working on K9. Sarah Jane told him "It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon." The Doctor asked her "Where was it?" Sarah Jane said "Aberdeen." The Doctor said "Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it" K9 comes back to life.The Doctor says happily "Oh, hey. Now we're in business." K9 says " **Master."** The Doctor said happily "He recognises me." K9 tells him " **Affirmative."** The Doctor tells his wife "Rose, give us the oil." Rose tells her husband I wouldn't touch it, though I heard one of the dinner ladies got all scorched." The Doctor told her "I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." The Doctor smears a sample on to K9's Doctor tells k9 "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go." K9 says while stuttering " **Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analysing."** Mickey says "Listen to him, man. That's a voice." Sarah Jane tells mickey "Careful. That's my dog.' K9 tells the group " **Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil."** The Doctor said "They're Krillitanes." Rose asked her husband "Is that bad? I heard of them before." The Doctor told them "Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." Sarah Jane asked "And what are Krillitanes? The Doctor told them "They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." Rose said "no wonder I heard that word in a book in the library in our tardis. But what are they're doing here" The Doctor told them " It's the children. They're doing something to the children."

Outside the coffee shop Mickey and Sarah Jane put K9 back in the trunk of Sarah's asked her "So what's the deal with the tin dog?" Sarah Jane told him "The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs. What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?"MICKEY said before realizing Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm. Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog."

On the top of the school Finch said "on my command" to one of the Krillitanes Rose and her husband come out of the Coffee shop and she asked him How many Companions have there been travelling with you? The Doctor asked his wife" Does it matter Rose?" Rose said "Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line." The Doctor asked her "As opposed to what?" Rose told him "I thought you and me were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" The Doctor told his wife "No. Not to you. Not my wife." Rose said to her husband "But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?" The Doctor said "We don't age. We regenerate. But humans decay. They wither and they die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you" ROSE asked her husband using his gallifreyan nickname the shortened version of his name "What,Theta?" Doctor said to his wife seriously "They can spend the rest of your life with us, but we can't spend the rest of ours with them. we have to live on. That's the curse of the Time Lords and Time Ladies." Finch said "Time Lord,Time Lady." The Doctor looks up. The giant bat swoops down. They all duck and it flies Jane asked "Was that a Krillitane?" Rose said But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?"

In the morning all four of them arrived back at the school The Doctor asked his wife "Rose,honey Do you have your Sonic Screwdriver with you?" Rose said to him "Yes I do Doctor I always have it with me as well as my psychic Paper like you do besides I don't want to use it." The Doctor said "Good cause Rose love you and Sarah go to the Maths department and to crack open the computers there and try to figure out what they're teaching those kids and I need to see the hardware. Mickey I need you for surveillance. I want you outside." Mickey asks him "Just stand outside?" Sarah Jane throws him the car keys The Doctor tells him "Don't forget to leave the window. Open a crack." Mickey yelled at him "But he's Metal!" The Doctor tells Mickey "I didn't mean for him." Rose asks her husband "Honey,What are you going to do?" The Doctor tells her "It's time I had a word with mr. Finch."

In the swimming pool room The Doctor asks Finch "Who are you?" Finch said "My name is Brother Lassa. And you and the Time Lady ?" The Doctor said "The Doctor and the Time Lady my wife's name is Rose (The Bad Wolf). Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" Finch said "It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine."The Doctor said stating the obvious "And now you're shaped human."Finch said "A personal favourite, that's all."The Doctor asked "And the others?"Finch said "My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords and Time Ladies? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you and your wife . The last two." The Doctor asked "This plan of yours. What is it?"Finch said "You don't know." The Doctor said stating the obvious "That's why I'm asking." Finch said "Well, show me how clever you and your wife are. Work it out." The Doctor said "If we don't like it, then it will stop." Finch said "fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" The Doctor said "I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it." FInch said "But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you."

While in Sarah Jane's car Mickey says "Surveillance. If you ask me, it's just another way of saying go sit at the back of the class with the safety scissors and glitter. That'd be me talking to a metal dog, then."

In the IT classroom Sarah isn't making progress with the school computers. Sarah Jane told Rose "It's not working." Rose tells Sarah Jane "Give my screwdriver to me."Sarah Jane said "Used to work first time in my day." Rose said "Well, things were a lot simpler back then." Sarah Jane asked "Rose, can I give you a bit of advice? " Rose said "I've got a feeling you're about to". Sarah Jane told her "I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding." Rose told her "I'm his wife. I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean." Sarah Jane said "Right. Good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off." Rose asked and said stating the obvious "No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?" Sarah Jane told her "I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth." Rose said "The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you." Sarah Jane said "I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe." Rose said "Try me." Sarah Jane said "Mummies." Rose countered back and said "I've met ghosts."Sarah Jane countered back "Robots. Lots of robots." Rose said "Slitheen, in Downing Street."Sarah Jane countered back and said "Daleks!" ROSE told her "Met the Emperor." Sarah Jane countered back "Anti-matter monsters"Rose countered back and said masked zombies." Sarah Jane Countered back and said " Real living dinosaurs." Rose countered back and said "Real living werewolf." Sarah Jane countered back and said "The Loch Ness Monster!" ROSE asked shockingly "Seriously? Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over my husband with you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"Sarah Jane said "All the time. Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis? " Rose said "Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like, do you two want to be alone?" The sisters have bonded and laugh. The Doctor enters. DOCTOR asked Sarah Jane and his wife "How's it going? They keep laughing." DOCTOR asked "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." Hysteria is setting in. The Doctor told them "What? Stop it!"

Soon Rose goes to the door and tells the children "No, no. This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall!"

A few minutes later The Doctor does his old trick of looping wires around his neck and shoulders as he tries to get inside the CPU. The Doctor said "I can't shift it." Sarah Jane said "I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" The Doctor and Rose told her" Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" A chubby kid named Kenny doesn't go into a classroom.

The symbols are all on these screens too. Sarah Jane told The Doctor "You wanted the programme? There it is." The Doctor said "Some sort of code." It starts to resolve itself. Kenny runs along the corridors, looking into the classrooms. All the children are working at computers. He runs downstairs to the main entrance, and tries to open the doors. Mickey spots him. Both The Doctor and Rose said "No. No, that can't be."

Kenny tells Mickey at the door into the school "They've taken them all!"Mickey asks him "What?" Kenny repeats himself "They've taken all the children!"

In Sarah Jane's car Mickey pushes the buttons on K9's back.Mickey said "Come on, I need some help." He hits K9's head, and it starts up. K9 said " **System restarting. All primary drives functioning."** Mickey said "You're working! Okay, no time to explain. we need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I don't know, a lock picking device?" K9 said " **We are in a car."** Mickey said "Maybe a drill attachment?"K9 said again " **We are in a car."** Mickey said "Fat lot of good you are."K9 said for the final time " **We are in a car."** Mickey said realizing what K9 meant "Wait a second. We're in a car." and tells Kenny "Get back!"

Back in the IT classroom The Doctor said "The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." Sarah Jane asks "The Skasis what?" confused on what it was. Rose said to Sarah Jane "The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." Sarah Jane asks being confused "What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" The Doctor said "Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer." Sarah Jane said to both Time Lords "But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." The Doctor asks Sarah Jane "What's fifty nine times thirty five?" Sarah Jane said "Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God." Sarah Jane said "But why use children? Can't they use adults?" The Doctor said "No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls." The Headmaster has entered the room.Finch said "Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." The Doctor and Rose said "Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call us old fashioned, but we like things as they are." Finch said to both Time Lords "You both act like such a radical, and yet all you both want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good." The Doctor asked curiously "What, by someone like you?"Finch said "No, someone like one you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you both could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor Wolf, standing tall. The Time Lords and Time Ladies reborn."Sarah Jane said to both the Doctor and Rose , "Don't listen to him."Finch said "And you could be with them throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you two must be, Doctor,Wolf. Join us." The Doctor said "I could save everyone." Finch said "Yes." The Doctor said "I could stop the war." Sarah Jane said "No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends." The Doctor throws a chair at the big screen, smashing it. The doctor told his wife and Sarah Jane "Out!"

At the School entrance Mickey drives Sarah's car through the glass doors. Mickey said "Come on! Finch summons his brother. They throw off their disguises in the corridors and fly to him. Mickey and Kenny meet the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Rose at the bottom of the staircase. Mickey asked "What is going on?" The Krillitanes are coming.

In the Canteen Finch walks in followed by the bats. Kenny asks "Are they my teachers?" The Doctor told him "Yeah. Sorry." Finch said "We need the Doctor and the Blonde alive. As for the others? You can feast." The Krillitanes swoop. They hide under the tables. Suddenly a laser beam fells one of the bats. Finch is furious. Sarah Jane said as yelling "K9!"K9 said " **Suggest you engage running mode, mistress**." The Doctor said "Come on!" Everyone runs. The Doctor said "K9, hold them back!" K9 said " **Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode**." The Doctor seals the doors.K9 said " **Power supply failing**."Finch said "Forget the shooty dog thing."K9 said " **Power supply failing**."

In the Physics laboratory The Doctor said "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" Rose said "Barrels of it as I saw last night Honey." The Krillitanes are battering at the door. The Doctor said "Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey." Mickey said "What now, hold the coats?" The Doctor said "Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" Kenney said The teachers they're like bats." The Doctor said "Thanks for that." Kenny then said "Bats are blind aren't they?" The Doctor then said "Hmm as bats." Kenney said "But they've got really amazing hearing as well. so." Kenny sets off the fire alarm. The noise hurts the Krillitane's ears. The humans escape. (I used one of the deleted scenes.)

In the Corridor Finch manages to punch through the wall and pull out the alarm wires. The noise stops. Finch ordered "Get after them."

Outside the canteen K9 said **Master**. The Doctor said "Come on, boy. Good boy."

In a Classroom Mickey said "Okay, listen everyone. We've got to get out of here."The children don't hear him, or notice when he waves his hand in front of their face.

In the Kitchen The Doctor tries his sonic screwdriver on the barrels of oil. The Doctor said "They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them."K9 said "T **he vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing**. "The Doctor said "Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me."

Back in the Classroom Mickey follows the computer power leads back to - a single wall switch. Click, fizz, and the screens go blank. Mickey said "Everyone get out. Now!" The children get told everyone "Come on, move! Let's go! Let's go!" The Krillitanes pause to disguise themselves as humans again.

KitchenThe Doctor lines up the oil barrels for K9 to shoot at.K9 said " **Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat**." The Doctor said "But you'll be trapped inside."K9 said " **That is correct**." The Doctor said "I can't let you do that." K9 said " **No alternative possible, Master**." The Doctor said "Goodbye, old friend." K9 said " **Goodbye, Master**."The Doctor said "You good dog."K9 said " **Affirmative**."

Outside the kitchen The Doctor seals the door with his Sonic Screwdriver. Sarah Jane asks "Where's K9?" The Doctor said "We need to run." Sarah Jane asks him again "Where is he? What have you done!"

In the Kitchen Finch said " When you find them eat both of them f you must, but bring me their brains." They find K9. Finch said "The little dog with a nasty bite. Not so powerful now, are you?" K9 fires a sustained burst at the nearest barrel. The Krillitanes get splattered with their own oil.

In the School yard Mickey said "Come on, guys! Let's go, let's go! Run!"

In the Kitchen one of the dinner ladies ,JACKSON said "Burning!" Finch said threatening "You bad dog."K9 said " **Affirmative**."

Outside the school The school goes KaBOOM! The children rejoice as paper rains down on said out loud "Yes!" One of the female students Melissa asked "Did you have something to do with it?" Kenny tells her "Yeah, I did." Melissa said to everyone "Oh my God. Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!" Children shout "Yay! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!"The Doctor said "I'm sorry." Sarah Jane said "It's all right. He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really." Sarah bursts into tears. The Doctor tries to comfort her.

Outside the Tardis Which has relocated itself from the destroyed school to Belle Vue Park. Sarah Jane walks up and the Doctor steps out. The Doctor asks "Cup of tea?"

In The Doctor and Rose's Tardis

Sarah Jane said "You've redecorated." The Doctor asked "Do you like it?" Sarah Jane said Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do. Rose said "I love it." Rose asked Sarah Jane "Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Sarah Jane said "No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded." Rose said "But you're still clever. More than a match for him." Rose said You and me both. Doctor?" The Doctor said "Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us. Sarah Jane told him "No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."Mickey said "It's about time I came. Rose remember I told you next time I will come with both of you" Rose replies "yep I do." Sarah Jane said "Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board." The Doctor said "Okay then, I could do with a laugh." Rose said to Mickey "Thanks for finally coming with us ME,MY Husband and my Childhood friend." Sarah Jane tells the Time Lady "Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me."

Outside the Tardis Sarah Jane said "It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." The Doctor said "Something to tell the grandkids." Sarah replies to him "Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now."The Doctor said "Right. Yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't? There hasn't been anyone? You know." Sarah Jane said "Well, there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while, but he was a tough act to follow. Goodbye, Doctor." The Doctor said "Oh, it's not goodbye." Sarah asked him "Do say it. Please. This time. Say it." The Doctor said "Goodbye, my Sarah Jane." He lifts her off her feet in a big hug, then goes back inside the Tardis. Sarah Jane turns her back and walks away as the Tardis starts to dematerialise. At the last moment, she turns back to see - Sarah Jane said "K9!" K9 said " **Mistress**." Sarah Jane said "But you were blown up." K9 said " **The Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities**." Sarah Jane said "Oh, he replaced you with a brand new model." K9 said " **Affirmative**." Sarah Jane said "Yeah, he does that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do." K9 said " **Affirmative**."


	6. Rise of The Cybermen

**AN: I was not going to do the girl in the fireplace and after The Age of Steel I'm going to do The Army** **Of** **Ghosts Then Doomsday with Rose staying with the Doctor and then the Runaway Bride Which starts Series 3**.

 **disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who**

Doctor and his wife were both sitting on the Captain's chair in the Tardis console room and telling Mickey about their previous adventures the Doctor said "And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? the way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!" Rose said " Yeah Love,thought I was going to get frazzled!" The Doctor said "Yeah. One minute she's standing there, and the next minute roar!"Mickey asked "Yeah. where was that, then? What happened?" The Doctor told him "Oh, it was on this er, this er planet thing. Asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there. Er, what're you doing that for?" Mickey told them "Because you both told me to." The Doctor asked confused "When was that?" Mickey said "About half an hour ago" The Doctor said "Er, you can let go now." Mickey asked "Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" The Doctor and Rose said "Ten minutes? Twenty? Twenty nine?" Mickey said You and Rose just forgot me! DOCTOR" No, no, no. We were just, We we're , both of us were calibrating. We were just. No, We know exactly what We're doing."And the time rotor blows up. Rose said "Love,What's happened?" The Doctor said "The time vortex is gone,Honey." Rose replies "But That's 's It's just gone." The Doctor said "Brace yourself! We're going to crash!" The Tardis comes to a sudden stop, and gas masks drop from the ceiling. The power is off. The Doctor asks "Everyone all right? Rose Honey? Mickey?" Mickey said" I'm fine. I'm okay. Sorry. Yeah." The Doctor and Rose said "She's dead. The Tardis is dead." Mickey asks "You both can fix it?" The Doctor said "There's nothing to fix. She's perished. The last Tardis in the universe. Extinct." Mickey asks "We can get help, yeah?" The Doctor asks Mickey "Where from?" Mickey asks Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere. He goes towards the door DOCTOR and Rose said "We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no place. The silent realm. The lost dimension." Mickey opens the Doctor's and Rose's Tardis door. Mickey said "Then how come I can see London."

Outside the Lambeth Pier Mickey said "London, England, Earth. Hold on." Mickey picks up a discarded newspaper. Mickey said "First of February this year not exactly far flung, is it?"The Doctor and Rose said "So this is London." Mickey said "Yep."The Doctor said "Your city."  
Mickey said "That's the one."The Doctor said "Just as we left it." Mickey said "Bang on."The Doctor said Noticing Zeppelins "And that includes the Zeppelins?" Mickey said freaking out "What the hell?"Massive airships pass overhead. Rose tells her husband "That's beautiful." Mickey said "Okay, so it's London with a big international Zeppelin festival." The Doctor said "This is not your world."Mickey said "But if the dates the same, it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?" The Doctor said "Must be."The Time Lady said "So, a parallel world where" Mickey said said "Oh, come on. You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different, like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected."Rose' continued and said "And he's still alive." Rose is staring at an advert for Vitex Lite, cherry flavour, starring Pete Tyler. Rose said "A parallel world and my dad's still alive." The DOCTOR told his wife "Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it. This is not our world." Rose said "But he's my dad and your Father-In-Law and." She touches the advert, triggering a short film. Pete on the advert said "Trust me on this." Rose said "Well, that's weird. But he's real." Pete on the advert said again "Trust me on this." Rose said " He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it." The DOCTOR told the Time Lady "Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now. Stop looking at it. Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever." Pete on the advert said again "Trust me on this. Trust me on this. Trust me on this. Trust me on this."

Half an hour later The Doctor and Mickey were back in the Tardis DOCTOR: I told you to keep an eye on her. Mickey said "She's all right."The Doctor said "My wife could go wandering off. Parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house. All those temptations calling out Even though she'S a Time Lady ." Mickey said "Oh, so it's just Your wife,then? Nothing out there to tempt me?" The Doctor replies "Well, I don't know, I can't worry about everything. If I could just get this thing to" The Doctor kicks the console. Mickey asked "Did that help?"The Doctor replied "Yes." Mickey asked "Did that hurt?" The Doctor said "Yes. Ow."

At the Embankment Rose sat on a bench and watches the Thames, as Zeppelin propellers thrum above. There are lots of them. Air traffic control must be grateful they move so slowly. One passes overhead, barely missing the rooftop, then Rose's phone beeps. She has a message from the Cybus Network - Welcome! Free Trial Period. She gets IE24 News. Newsreader on her phone "And it's good news for Great Britain as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mister Lumic, the inventor of high content metal, has denied allegations of ill health." Lumic said on the phone "We're all flesh and blood, but the brain is what makes us human. And my mind is more creative than ever." Newsreader on phone said "With shares in Cybus Industries doubling in price, Mister Lumic is" The Zeppelin continues to pass overhead, the noise from its rotors blocking out the newsreader's words. Newsreader on the phone said "In other news, the Torchwood Institute published a study claiming that"Back in the Tardis The Doctor said to Mickey "We're not meant to be here. The Tardis draws its power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine." Mickey said stating the obvious "But I've seen it in comics. People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy."The Doctor said "Not in the real world. It used to be easy. When the Time Lords and Time Ladies kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind."Mickey asked "Then how did we get here?" The Doctor said "I don't know. Accident? Should've been impossible. Now we're trapped. What's that?" A tiny green light. Mickey asked "What?"The Doctor said "That, there. Is that a reflection? It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light. That's all we need. We've got power! Mickey, we've got power! Ha!"

Back in the Tardis The Doctor has got down below the main part of the console. The DOCTOR said "It's alive!"Mickey asked "What is it?" The Doctor said "It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside." Mickey asked "Enough to get us home?" The Doctor said "Not yet. I need to charge it up."Mickey said "We could go outside and lash it up to the National Grid." The Doctor told him "Wrong sort of energy. It's got to come from our universe." Mickey said stating the obvious "But we don't have anything." The Doctor said "There's me and Rose."The Doctor cradles the green light in his hands and blows on it. It gets brighter. The Doctor said "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second." Outside Rose uses her free trial to search for Peter Tyler on the Cybus Network. Back in the Tardis Mickey said and asked "It's going out. Is that okay?" The Doctor said "It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in, oo, twenty four hours?" Mickey said "So that gives us twenty four hours on a parallel world?" The Doctor said "Shore leave. As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem. Let's go and tell my wife."

Back At the Embankment The Doctor has the power cell with him. The Doctor said to his wife "There you are Love. You all right? No applause. I fixed it. Twenty four hours, then we're flying back to reality. What is it?" Rose told her husband "My phone connected. There's this Cybus Network. It finds your phone. It gave me Internet access." The Doctor said "Rose Honey, whatever it says, this is the wrong world." Rose told him "I don't exist in this universe." The Doctor asked her "What do you mean you don't exist in this universe?" Rose said "There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married mum but they never had kids."The Doctor ordered his wife "Give me that phone,Honey." Rose said "They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want. But they haven't got me. I've got to see him." The Doctor told her "You can't." Rose told her husband "I just want to see him."The Doctor said "I love you but I can't let you."Rose said "You just said twenty four hours!" The Doctor said "You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works. Besides you're no longer Human you're a Gallifreyan(Time Lady) Mickey, tell her." Mickey said "Twenty four hours, yeah" The Doctor said "Where're you going" Mickey told him "Well, I can do what I want." Rose said "I've got the address and everything." The DOCTOR ordered both The Time Lady(Rose) and Mickey "Stay where you are, both of you. Rose Love,come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!" Rose said "I just want to see him. Mickey told him "Yeah, I've got things to see and all." The Doctor asked "Like what?" Mickey said "Well, you don't know anything about me, do you? It's always about Rose. I'm just a spare part." The Doctor told him "No You are not a Spare Part." Rose said "I'm sorry. I've got to go." Mickey said "Go on, then. There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me, is it? The Doctor told Mickey "Back here, twenty four hours!" The Doctor runs after Rose. Mickey mumbled "Yeah. If I haven't found something better."

On a street with armed guards on patrol The Doctor and his wife (Rose) were walking. Rose told her husband "Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him! And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago now. I was still in school." The Doctor told his wife "I never knew." Rose told her husband "Well Honey, you never asked." The Doctor told his wife "Love, You never said." Rose said "That's Mickey. I suppose I, we just take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his gran? The Doctor told her "Could be. Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can. There is a beeping sound and everyone stops still, including the policeman." Rose asked curiously "What're they all doing?" The Doctor said stating the obvious "They've stopped." Everyone's ear pod flashes. The Doctor said "It's the earpieces." Like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together. Rose said "Honey,It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting? News, international news, sports, weather." The Doctor said "They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads." Rose said "TV schedules, lottery numbers." The Doctor said "Everyone shares the same information. A daily download published by Cybus Industries. The next download is Joke. The people laugh, then continue about their business." The Doctor said Humans they're obsessed. They'd do anything for the latest upgrade. Rose told her husband "Oi, used to be human. Different world, remember." The Doctor said "It's not so far off your world, When you were human. This place is only parallel. Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mister Pete Tyler's very well connected. Oh, okay. I give up. Let's go and see my alternate Father-In-Law."

Outside the Tyler House A stretched limo drives past the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor told his wife "They've got visitors." Rose told her husband "February the first. Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party." The Doctor said "Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside."Rose said "one of our Psychic papers." The Doctor asked his wife "Which one do you want one of us to both of us to be?"

In the Tyler mansion Rose and the Doctor carried trays of food and champagne for the guests scattered through the ground floor. Rose said to her husband quietly "Theta,We could have been anyone." The The Doctor said "Got us in, didn't it Honey? Rose said Both Of is have psychic papers. We could've used mine and been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. We end up serving. Did enough of this back home. DOCTOR said "Love,If you want to know what's going on, work in the to Lucy, that man over there."Ros asked curiously "Who's Lucy?" The Doctor tells his wife "She's carrying the salmon pinwheels." Rose asked "Oh, that's Lucy, is it?" The Doctor said "Yeah. Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain." Rose asked confused "What, there's a President like America George W. Bush and like Russia with Vladimir Putin even Russia also has a Prime Minister, but Great Britain does not have a Prime Minister?" Are The Doctor told her "Seems so."Rose said "Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick." Pete is standing on the said "Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you if I could just have your attention, please?" A man said "Pete! Go on, Pete!" Pete said "Thank you very much!" Man said "It's about time you did some work." Another Man said "I thought you liked them young." Pete said "Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this, this very special occasion. My wife's thirty ninth." The first Man said "Don't believe that one." Pete finishes "Trust me on this. And so, without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl. My lovely wife, Jackie Tyler."Jackie makes her entrance in skin tight black to general said "Now, I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky. Pardon me, Mister President. So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy." The Doctor said "We can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them." Rose old her husband "Course We can't. I've still got Mum at home. My real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I. It's just, they've got each other. Mum's got no one." The Doctor said "She's got you. Those two haven't. All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right". Jackie said "Rose! There's my little girl! Come to mummy, come to mummy!" Jackie picks up the said Yes, good girl! Good girl, aren't you? The Doctor laughs. The Doctor said "Sorry Honey."

The Doctor sneaks off and finds a working laptop. Rose watches Jackie laughing with the President. Pete comes up to her. Pete said to Rose "I remember her twenty first. Pint of cider in the George."Rose said while confused "Sorry. Champagne?" Pete "said Oh, might as well. I'm paying for it." Rose said "It's a big night for you." Pete said "For her. Still, she's happy." Rose said "She should be. It's a great party." Pete said "Do you think?" Rose said "You can trust me."Pete corrected her "You can trust me on this." Rose asked "That's it, sorry. So, how long have you two been married?" Pete told her "Twenty years."Rose said "And no kids, or? Pete said "We kept putting it off. She said she didn't want to spoil her figure." Rose said "It's not too late. She's only forty." Pete said "Thirty nine." Rose said "Oh, right. Thirty nine." Pete said "It's still too late. I moved out last month, but we're going to keep it quiet. You know, it's bad for business. Why am I telling you all this? We haven't met before, have we? I don't know, you just seem sort of" Rose said "What?" Pete asked someone "I don't know. Just sort of right. Stevie! How's things? How's it going at Torchwood?"

In the Office The Doctor has found Lumic's presentation on the laptop. LUMIC said "The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain."

Patio Jackie has gone outside to sit down. Rose said "Misses Tyler, is there anything I can get you?"Jackie said "The last twenty years back." Rose said "I can manage a glass of champagne or a nice cup of tea?" Jackie said "Oh, that'd do me."Rose sits next to Jackie. Rose said "My mum loves that. End of a long night she never goes straight to bed, she always stays up just to have that last cup of tea." Jackie aid Oh, I'm the same. Rose said "Two sugars." Jackie aid "And me. Pete always says, you know. Ah, never mind him."Rose said "I was talking to him earlier. He's a nice man. You know, bit of a Jack the Lad, I suppose, even if he has got money, but he's a good bloke. Better than most. He's worth a second chance. Jackie aid accusingly "Are you commenting on my marriage?" Rose said "No, I was just." Jackie aid "Who the hell do you think you are? You're staff. You're nothing but staff. You're just the serving girl, for God's sake. And you are certainly not getting paid. Don't you dare talk to me." Jackie goes back inside. Suddenly, headlights come on, backlighting rows of marching figures, dainty as elephants. Rose tells her Husband telepathically through their bond that there are metal marching figures coming towards the house. 

Back Office Lumic said "This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace."  
Doctor said "Cybus."He then tells his wife telepathically through their bond to go back to the Drawing Room and wait for him and he knows what they are.

In the Drawing room The Doctor and Rose meet up and go to the window. Doctor: It's happening again. Rose: What do you mean? The Doctor told Rose "We've seen them before." Rose asked "Are they what I think they are?" Doctor said and asked "Cybermen. Remember what they are in that book I gave you after our wedding Rose and other books for you to know everything that a Time Lady has to know Rose said to her Husband "yes" and tells him telepathically ' _Cybermen are a cyborg humanoid species from Earth's twin Planet,Mondas and have no Emotions and want everyone like them.'_ The Cybermen smash through a series of French windows in the other wall. Others march in through the house. The guests are surrounded. The President's telephone rings. The President said "Mister Lumic."

In Lumic's Control room Lumic said 'Mister President. I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point."

Back in the Drawing room The President said "I forbade this."

Back in the Control room  
Lumic said "These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?"

Back in the Drawing room again Rose asks the Doctor quietly "Theta,What are Cybermen doing here? Are they from our universe?" Doctor: Worse than that. I think they're from this Universe.  
The President asks Who were these people? 

Back in the Control room Lumic said "Doesn't matter." 

Back in the Drawing room Rose Why would Cybermen be created on earth?  
Doctor answered his wife "Remember Rose They started on an ordinary world If there was never a mondas in this universe Cybermen could've started on Earth instead." Rose asked "Theta, Why might there not be a Mondas in this universe?" the Doctor said "I'm just guessing Because this universe is only Parallel." The President asked demandingly "I demand to know, Lumic. These people, who were they?"  
Lumic told the President of Great Britain "They were homeless."

Back in the Control room Lumic Stated "And wretched and useless."

Back in the Drawing room Lumic said "Until I saved them, and elevated them, and gave them life eternal."

Back in the Control room LUMIC told the President of Great Britain "And now I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir."

Back in the Drawing room LUMIC said "Goodnight, Mister President." The Cyberman said " We have been upgraded. The Doctor and Rose asked "Into what?" The Cyberman stated "The next level of mankind. We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us." The President told them feeling sympathy for them "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you, but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight." The Cyberman said "Upgrading is compulsory." The President asked the cybermen "And if I refuse?" Doctor tells him "Don't." The President asked again Ignoring the Doctor "What if I refuse?" Rose said " Me and my Husband are telling you, don't." The President also ignore the Time Lady's warning as well "What happens if I refuse?" The Cyberman replied to The President "Then you are not compatible." The President asks wondering what'll happen next "What happens then?" Cyberman stated "You will be deleted." The Cyberman puts his hand on the President's neck, and electrocutes him. The Doctor grabs Rose and runs. The guests scream as they get grabbed and killed. Pete called out to his wife "Jackie! Jackie!" 

Outside the Tyler Mansion The Doctor and Rose jump through a window. Doctor told his wife "There's nothing we can do." Rose told her husband telepathically ' _we need to go right Theta.'_  
The Doctor told his wife "Yeah let's go Honey,Come on!" A row of Cybermen stop them from running across the lawn. They turn back and run around the side of the house as Pete comes out through the window. Rose said "Quick! Quick!" Pete follows the Time Lord and Time Lady. Jackie runs down into the cellar. A Cyberman follows carefully. It's feet are twice as big as the steps. The Doctor asked the alternate version of his Father-In-Law "Pete, is there a way out?" Pete told them The side gates. Who are you two? How do you both know so much? The Doctor and Rose told him in unison "You wouldn't believe it in a million years." More Cybermen cut them off. Two armed figures come running across the lawn in front of the headlights. Rose asks "Who's that?" Someone who looks like Mickey but actually is the alternate version of him appears Ricky said "Get behind me!" Ricky and Jake open fire on the Cybermen, but the bullets just bounce off. The Cybermen stop. Rose said "Oh my God, look at you. Rose hugs Ricky. Rose said "I thought I'd never see you again!" Ricky said confused "Yeah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" Mickey told Rose and her husband "Rose! That's not me. That's like the other one." The Doctor said "Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey." Rickey told them "It's Ricky." Rose Told her husband teasingly "You really shouldn't of called mickey 'Rickey when you still had the Big Ears,Northern accent and the Battle torn Leather Jacket you probably cause this version of Mickey to be named Rickey." Mickey told them "Yeah you shouldn't of called me that back then But besides that there's more of them." Mickey said "We're surrounded." The Doctor and Rose said 'Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them.' Jake starts shooting. The Doctor and Rose stops him. The Doctor and Rose said "No! Stop shooting, now. We surrender! Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed." Cyberman stated "You both are rogue elements." The Doctor and Rose Protested "But we surrender." Cyberman stated "You two are incompatible." The Doctor and Rose protested "But this is a surrender." Cyberman stated "You both will be deleted." The Doctor and Rose protested "But we're surrendering! Listen to us, we surrender!" Cyberman stated "You both are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you two will perish under maximum deletion." The Cybermen hold out their deadly arms towards the group. Cyberman stated "Delete. Delete. Delete!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. The Age of Steel

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN DOCTOR WHO CAUSE IF I DID THIS STORY WOULD BE CANON**

Outside the Tyler's Mansion The Doctor points the recharging Tardis power cell at the Cybermen, who get bent backwards then atomised by the golden energy. Ricky asked "What the hell was that?" The Doctor said "We'll have that instead. Run!" Mrs Moore sounds the van's horn. Moore ordered everyone "Everybody, in!" Pete said "I've got to go back. My wife's in there." The Doctor told him "Anyone inside that house is dead. If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now". Moore said "Come on! Get a move on!" The Doctor told his wife "Rose, she's not your mother." Rose told her husband "I know." The Doctor said "Come on." Moore asked "Finished chatting? Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" They drive off. More legions of Cybermen are on the move. Inside, Jackie peers round of the cellar door to see Cybermen nearby.

In the Van of the Preachers Ricky "What was that thing?" The Doctor and Rose said "Little bit of technology from our home." Mickey asked both of them "It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" Rose answered him and said "It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours." Ricky told them "Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore." Jake told them "Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." He was Talking about Peter Tyler Rose told him "Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?" Jake answered her and said "Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge." Pete asked them "If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Ricky asked "Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though." The Doctor and Rose told them Talk about executions, you'll make both of us your take some really good advice. You don't want to do that."Ricky said "All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five." The Time Lady asked the alternate version of her father "Is that true?" Ricky told Moore "Tell them, Mrs M." Moore said "We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week." Pete asked "Broadcast from Gemini?" Ricky asked "And how do you know that?" Pete said "I'm Gemini. That's me." Rickey shot back at him and said "Yeah, well you would say that." Pete said "Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine. That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van." Mickey said "No, no, no. But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted."Ricky said "Yeah, that's not exactly" Mickey asked "Not exactly what?" Ricky answered him "I'm London's Most Wanted for parking tickets ." Pete said sarcastically "Great." Ricky said "Yeah, they were deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me."The Doctor said "Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor and this is my Wife Rose Smith, by the way, if anyone's interested. Rose said "Hello." Pete said "Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side." Rose told him "I knew you weren't a traitor." Pete asked "Why is that, then?"Rose told him "I just did." Pete said "They took my wife." Rose said "She might still be alive."Pete said "That's even worse. Because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines." The Doctor and Rose said "Cybermen. They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those earpods off, if me and my wife were any of you. You never know. Lumic could be listening." The Doctor and Rose zaps the earpods with their sonic screwdrivers. Rose said "But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight."

Later On a Street Jake asks "What the hell?" Mickey asks "What's going on?" The people are walking like zombies. The DOCTOR said "It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control." Mickey asks "Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Rose said "Don't! Cause a brainstorm. Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes The Doctor usually but this time I think you like it as well. Easy life." Jake said "Hey, Come and see." Around the corner are more people, and a squad of Cybermen. Rose asked "Where are they all going?" The DOCTOR said "I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operations." Pete told The Doctor and Rose "Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes." Rose "Why's he doing it?" Pete told the Time Lady "He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost." Rose we The thing is, we've seen Cybermen before The head. Those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum is a Doctor told Mickey "Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth." Pete asked the two Gallifreyans "What the hell are you two on about?" Ricky said "Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city. Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move." MICKEY told the two gallifreyan I'm going with him. Mickey hugs Rose and follows Ricky. Moore said "Come on, let's go." More Cybermen patrols. The DOCTOR said "There!" They run down a side street.

In the Industrial unit Mickey asked "Which way? I don't know where we are." Ricky asked "Did they see us?"Mickey asked "Do they know where we are?" Ricky said "I think they saw us. I bet they can see in the dark" Mickey said "I bet they've got satellites." Ricky said "I bet they saw us in the dark." Mickey and both RICKY said "They know where we are. Ricky said "I don't get it. What is it with you? You are exactly like me." Mickey said "I don't know, I reckon you're braver." Ricky said Oh yeah, ten times. Still, your friends aren't bad. I'll give you that." Mickey said "Oh, that's the Doctor and and my ex Rose. I just tag along behind." Ricky said "Well, then, you're not that bad." Mickey said "Do you think?" Ricky said "Yeah, I suppose." Clomp, clomp. Mickey said "Cybermen." Mickey and ricky said "Split up!"

In an Alley A group of Cybermen march down an alley near where Mrs Moore, Pete, Rose and the Doctor are hiding behind rubbish bins. Rose grabs Pete's hand. Rose uses her sonic screwdriver to transmit a signal, and the Cybermen march on.  
Rose said "Go."

Ricky and Mickey end up on opposite sides of a tall chain-link fence. The Cybermen are behind Ricky. Mickey yelled "Come on! Come on! Come on!" Ricky starts to climb the fence. A Cyberman grabs his ankle and electrocutes him. MICKEY shouted "No!"Mickey and the Cybermen stare at each other in silence, then Mickey runs.

In the Cybus Control room Crane (a Worker Of Lumic) is escorted in. A CYBERMAN stated "This one is unprogrammed." LUMIC asked "Mister Crane, I thought you were one of the faithful." CRANE said "Oh, that I am, sir. My ear pod must've malfunctioned. For which I apologise. If I, er, might? I'd like to request an upgrade, sir. I've seen the future, and it's copyright Cybus Industries. Sign me up." LUMIC said "A willing volunteer." CRANE said "You've known me a long time, sir. Quite a team, you and me. I've been with you all the way. But believe me, sir, knowing you so well, I know exactly what to do." Crane grabs Lumic's oxygen line then starts wrecking the life support system at the back of his wheelchair. LUMIC ordered "No! Help me!" A Cybermen casually tosses Crane across the room. CRANE said "Die, you." A Cyberman electrocutes Crane. LUMIC ordered "Help me!" The CYBERMAN stayed "You are in pain. We can remove pain forever." LUMIC said "No, not yet! I'm not ready." A CYBERMAN stated "We will give you immortality."LUMIC said "I've told you. I will upgrade only with my last breath!" A CYBERMAN said "Then breathe no more."A Cyberman takes remote control of the wheelchair. LUMIC ordered "No! No! I command you, no!"

Back in the Street JAKE said "I ran past the river. You should have seen it. The whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames." Mickey runs said "Here he is! Which one are you?" Mickey said "I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't."Jake asked "Are you Ricky? Are you Ricky?" Rose asked "Mickey, that's you, isn't it?"Mickey confirmed "Yeah." Rose hugs Mickey. Mickey said "He tried. He was running. There was too many of them." Jake snapped at him "Shut it. Mickey told him "There was nothing I could do."Jake told him "I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are. Nothing." The DOCTOR said "We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on." 

At the Waste ground Opposite Battersea Power Station. The DOCTOR said "The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted. Rose told everyone "We've got to get in there and shut it down." Mickey asked his Ex "How do we do that?"The DOCTOR and Rose told him "Oh, we'll think of something." Mickey said "Both Of you are just making this up as you go along." The DOCTOR and Rose said "Yep. But we do it brilliantly." Later, Mrs Moore has joined them and is using her Cybus Industries laptop. MOORE said "That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through" The DOCTOR said "We go under there and up into the control centre?" MOORE said "Mmm." Pete said "There's another way in. Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in."Jake said stating the obvious "We can't just go strolling up." MOORE said suggesting "Or we could, with these. Fake earpods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd."Pete said "Then that's my job." The DOCTOR "You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away." ROSE said "How many of those you got?" MOORE told the Time Lady "Just two sets." Rose "Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you. "Pete asks the Time Lady "Why does she matter to you?" Rose told her Husband "We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that." DOCTOR asked his wife "No stopping you Honey, is there?" ROSE told her husband "No." DOCTOR "Tell you what. We can take the earpods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy? Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there." He waves his sonic screwdriver in the direction of the power station. The Zeppelin is parked on top, with a circle of red lights blinking on its bow, or stern. The DOCTOR said 'There it is. On the zeppelin, you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?" Jake said "Consider it done." DOCTOR: Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels? MOORE said "How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" The DOCTOR said "We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines." MICKEY asked "What about me?" The DOCTOR said "Mickey. You can er" MICKEY said "What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake." Jake "I don't need you, idiot." MICKEY said "I'm not an idiot! You got that? I'm offering to help." JAKE said "Whatever." The DOCTOR said "Mickey. Good luck." MICKEY: "Yeah, you too. Rose, I'll see you later." ROSE said "Yeah, you'd better." The DOCTOR said "If we survive this, I'll see you back at the Tardis. MICKEY said "That's a promise." Mickey walks off, then turns to see the Doctor hugs and Kiss Rose. The DOCTOR said "Good luck."

In the Cooling tunnels MOORE complained "It's freezing." The DOCTOR said "Any sign of a light switch?" MOORE said "Can't see a thing. But I've got these. A device for every occasion." The DOCTOR said "Ooo!" MOORE told the Time Lord "Put it on." A torch on a headband. The DOCTOR asked "Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving." MOORE told him "Of all the things to wish for. That's mechanically recovered meat." The DOCTOR said "I know. It's the Cyberman of food, but it's tasty." MOORE said "A proper torch as well." The DOCTOR said "Let's see where we are. There are Cybermen ranged along both sides of the tunnel." The DOCTOR said "Already converted, just put on ice. Come on. He taps on one Cyberman's face. No reaction." The DOCTOR said "Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems."

Outside Battersea Power Station More people are being escorted in. CYBERMAN said on speaker "Chamber six now open for human upgrading. Chamber seven now open for human upgrading." Pete and Rose keep out of sight. CYBERMAN continued on speaker and said "Chamber eight now open for human upgrading." Pete said "Just put them on. Don't show any emotion. No signs, nothing. Okay?" ROSE promised him "Don't worry. We can do it." CYBERMAN continued and said "Chamber seven now open for human upgrading." They put the earpods on. PETE told her "We could die in here. Why are you doing this?" ROSE told him I wouldn't die I would regenerate don't ask I'm not a human anymore Let's just say I'm doing it for my mum and dad. Right, let's go." CYBERMAN said on speaker "Chamber eight now open for human upgrading." Holding hands, Pete and Rose join the procession. CYBERMAN said on speaker "Chamber nine now open for human upgrading. Chamber ten now open for human upgrading. Chamber eleven now open for human upgrading."

On the Power station roof Jake is first up the ladder to the roof. JAKE said "Two guards. We can take them." MICKEY told him "Don't kill them." JAKE said "Who put you in charge?" MICKEY asked "If you kill them, what's the difference between you and the Cybermen?" JAKE told him "Well, I suppose we could use these." MICKEY said "Smelling salts?" JAKE said "Bit stronger than that. One of Mrs Moore's little tricks. Should knock them out. Three, two, one". They run out from their cover and behind the two human guards. They put the little bottles under their noses and the men collapse from the vapour. MICKEY said "There's got to be more guards on board." JAKE said "Then let's go get them." 

Back in the Cooling tunnel The DOCTOR asked "How did you get into this, then, rattling along with the Preachers?" MOORE told him "Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries, nine to five, till one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I, I just sat down and taught myself everything."The DOCTOR asked "What about Mr Moore?" MOORE said "Well, he's not called Moore. I got that from a book, Mrs Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you and your wife ? Got any family or your wife, or?" The DOCTOR told her "Oh, who needs family? we've got the whole world on mine and my wife's shoulders. But she still has a mother Go on, then. What's your real name?" MOORE answered him "Angela Price. Don't tell a soul. Unless if I die." The DOCTOR said "Not a word." Behind them, a Cyberman is activated. It sends an alarm signal.

In the Control room a CYBERMAN said "Movement in Deepcold Six." CYBERMAN ordered "Awaken the army."

Back in the Cooling tunnel MOORE asked the Doctor "Doctor, did that one just move?" The DOCTOR promised her "It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on." A Cyberman moves near them. The DOCTOR said "They're waking up. Run!" They run along the row, who fall in behind them and start clomping along. They get to a ladder at the end of the tunnel. MOORE: "Get up! Quick! They're coming! Open it! Open it!" The Doctor opens the shouted "Get up! Quick! Quick!" The DOCTOR said "Come on! Come on!" They beat the Cybermen up the ladder and close the trapdoor again. The Doctor seals it with his sonic screwdriver. The DOCTOR said "Oh, good team, Mrs Moore."

Battersea Power Station CYBERMAN continued on the speaker "Units upgraded now six thousand five hundred. Repeat. Six thousand five hundred and rising." A Cyberman stops the procession at Rose. Pete is right behind ordered them "You will wait. It moves away. Pete asked the Time Lady "You okay?" Rose said "No". CYBERMAN on speaker said "Chamber six now open for human upgrading. All reject stock will be incinerated." A woman walks into a chamber. Multiple blades whir into action, then a Cyber head is lowered. Complete Cybermen walk out of chambers and clomp "Any sign of Jackie?" A Cyberman clomps up to them. CYBERMAN said and asked "You are Peter Tyler. Confirm you are Peter Tyler." Pete stated "Confirmed." CYBERMAN said "I recognise you. I went first. My name was Jacqueline Tyler." Rose said"No!" PETE said shocked "What?" CYBERMAN said he is unprogrammed. Restrain. Sensors detect a binary vascular system. She is unknown upgrade. she will be taken for analysis. PETE stated "You're lying. You're not her. You're not my Jackie!" CYBERMAN stated "No, I am Cyber-form. Once I was Jacqueline Tyler." ROSE said "But you can't be. Not her." CYBERMAN stated "Her brain is inside this body." Pete said "Jacs, I came to save you." CYBERMAN said "This man worked with Cybus Industries to create our species. He will be rewarded by force. Take them to Cyber Control." Pete and Rose are escorted away. ROSE said shocked "They killed her. They just took her and killed her." PETE asked "Maybe there's a chance, I don't know. Maybe we can reverse it." ROSE told him "There's nothing we can do. You can never undo a cyber-conversion." PETE said "But if, if she remembers. Where is she? Which one was it? Which one was her?" ROSE replies you can't tell which cyberman is which because they are uniform which means They all look the same."

Back in Lumic's Zeppelin They dump a guard on the floor. Jake complimented "Nice one. Nobody's home. Find the transmitter controls. MICKEY asked "What do they look like?" JAKE guessed "Well, I don't know. They might have Transmitter Controls written in big red letters. Just look!" The Zeppelin has a nice big ship's wheel for steering. Then they see something in an alcove. JAKE shouted "Cyberman!" Jake goes up to it with a pistol, and turns on the alcove light. MICKEY stated "It's dead. I don't think it was ever alive." Mickey knocks three times on its head. MICKEY told him "It's empty. No brain. It's just a robot suit. It's for display." JAKE said "Okay. Transmitter."

Back with The Doctor and In the Corridor CYBERMAN stated" You are not upgraded." MOORE said sarcastically "Yeah? Well, upgrade this." She throws a small rod with copper wire wrapped around it at the Cyberman. It sticks to the metal and the Cyberman jerks, then sparks and collapses. The DOCTOR asked curiously "What the hell was that thing?" MOORE said "Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit." The DOCTOR said "You figured right. Now, let's have a look. Know your enemy. A logo on the front. Lumic's turned them into a brand. Heart of steel, but look.' The Doctor removes the logo boss on the chest. Inside is not just asked "Is that flesh?" The DOCTOR said "Hmmm. Central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look. Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything." MOORE asked curiously "But why?" The DOCTOR said "It's still got a human brain. Imagine its reaction if it could see itself, realise itself inside this thing. They'd go insane." MOORE said "So they cut out the one thing that makes them human." The DOCTOR said "Because they have to." CYBERMAN complained "Why am I cold?" MOORE said "Oh, my God. It's alive. It can feel. "The DOCTOR stated "We broke the inhibitor. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." CYBERMAN complained Why so cold?" The DOCTOR asked "Can you remember your name?" CYBERMAN stated "Sally. Sally Phelan." MOORE asked shocked "You're a woman." CYBERMAN asked "Where's Gareth?" MOORE asked The Cyberman "Who's Gareth?" CYBERMAN stated "He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before." MOORE said "You're getting married." CYBERMAN complained "I'm cold. I'm so cold." The DOCTOR said "It's all right. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep". He puts his sonic screwdriver inside the chest cavity and switches her off. The DOCTOR said "Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing, because that's the key. The emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head, they'd realise what they are." MOORE asked "And what happens then?" The DOCTOR said "I think it would kill them. Could we do that?" MOORE told him "We've got to. Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done." Mrs Moore stands up. A Cyberman grabs her shoulder and electrocutes her. The DOCTOR shouted "No! No, you didn't have to kill her!" CYBERMAN stated "Sensors detect a binary vascular system. You are an unknown upgrade. Just like The blond female who is being taken to Lumic with Peter Tyler You will be taken for analysis as well."

Back on Lumic's Zeppelin MICKEY said "The transmitter controls are sealed behind here, we need like an oxyacetylene or something." JAKE said "Oh, and I forgot to bring it with me." MICKEY said "Well then, what do we do?"JAKE said "We'll crash the Zeppelin." MICKEY asked "With us inside it?" JAKE suggested "We could set it to automatic and then just leg it. Let's have a look."They go to the steering controls keyboard. JAKE said "It's locked. There's got to be an override." MICKEY said "Let me have a go. I'm good with computers. Trust me."  
As Mickey works, a red light on the back of the keyboard blinks. The Cyberman in the alcove turns. 

Back In the Cybus Control room The DOCTOR said "I've been captured, but don't worry, my wife and Pete are still out there. They can rescue me. Oh well, never mind. You okay,Love?" ROSE said "Yeah. But they got Jackie." PETE told the Time Lord "We were too late. Lumic killed her." The DOCTOR asked "Then where is he, the famous Mister Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?" CYBERMAN stated "He has been upgraded."The DOCTOR asked "So he's just like you?" CYBERMAN stated "He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller." A door opens and a Cyberman is wheeled out in an upgraded wheelchair. LUMIC said " **This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator."  
**  
Back on Lumic's Zeppelin MICKEY said "Almost there." JAKE said "Not bad work."  
The Cyberman flexes its hand. JAKE said "It's moving! You said it was dead!" MICKEY said "Yeah. But a robot's still a big robot. Wait a minute. Hey, Cyberman, over here. Come on, you brainless lump of metal. Come and have a go!" Mickey stands in front of the panel labelled Transmitter Controls and beckons to it. He ducks as the Cyberman smashes its fist into the panel and electrocutes itself. 

At the Battersea Power Station The earpods stop flashing. The unconverted people wake up. A WOMAN said "Oh no!" Screams and panic. 

Back on Lumic's Zeppelin MICKEY said "The transmitter's down!" The people push their way past the Cybermen and get outside.

back in the Control room The DOCTOR said "That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mister Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will." LUMIC said " **I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the earpods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world."**

Lumic's Zeppelin MICKEY said "Hold on, I've logged on to Cyber Control."A monitor shows the scene. MICKEY "They're alive! The Doctor and Rose, there they are!" JAKE said "Never mind them, what the hell is that thing?" MICKEY said Shush. Has this thing got sound?" LUMIC said on the monitor **I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace  
**  
Back in the Control room LUMIC said **And unity and uniformity.** The DOCTOR said "And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here, imagination, you're killing it dead!" LUMIC asked " **What is your name?"** The DOCTOR told him "I'm the Doctor. " LUMIC said " **A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken."** The DOCTOR told him "Yeah, but that's it. That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except me and my wife are in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people." LUMIC: You are proud of your emotions. The DOCTOR breathed "Oh, yes." **LUMIC: Then tell me, Doctor. Have you known grief, and rage, and pain?** The DOCTOR breath while said "Yes. Yes I have." LUMIC: **And they hurt?** The DOCTOR breathed "Oh, yes." LUMIC: **I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?** The DOCTOR said "You might as well kill me and my wife." LUMIC: **Then I take that option.** The DOCTOR said "It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart." LUMIC: **You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own.** The DOCTOR: You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. Because those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person could change the world. The Doctor speaks to the camera with the flashing red light. 

Back on Lumic's Zeppelin on the monitor The DOCTOR said "Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say,"

Control room The DOCTOR said "The right numbers. Say the right codes. Say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him."

Back on Lumic's Zeppelin The DOCTOR said on the monitor "Because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days."

Back in the Control room The DOCTOR said "Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under er. What was it, Pete? Binary what?" Pete said "Binary nine."

Back on Lumic's Zeppelin MICKEY said "Binary Nine."  
The DOCTOR continued on monitor "An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code."

Back in the Control room The DOCTOR said "And he'd keep on typing."

Lumic's Zeppelin The DOCTOR said on the monitor said "Keep on fighting. Anything to save his friends."

Control room LUMIC said " **Your words are irrelevant."** The DOCTOR said "Yeah, talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose, for all our long chats."

Back in Lumic's Zeppelin 6879760 appeared on the monitor. The DOCTOR said on the monitor "On your phone." MICKEY said "The phone."

Back in the Control room LUMIC said " **You will be deleted."** The DOCTOR said " Yes. Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons. Then, of course, my particular favourite, send. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place." Rose's phone beeps. The code has arrived as a text. The DOCTOR said "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else." ROSE told her husband "It's for you,Honey." The DOCTOR said "Like this." The Doctor puts the phone into a docking station, which it miraculously fits. The code is transmitted and the Cybermen cry out in pain. The code appears on every computer screen.

Back in Lumic's Zeppelin MICKEY and JAKE said "Yes!"

Back in the Control room Cybermen everywhere clutch their heads in pain. One near the Doctor catches sight of itself in a shiny piece of metal. The DOCTOR: I'm sorry. Outside, a Cyberman's head explodes. LUMIC demanded **"What have you done?"** The DOCTOR said I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!  
The Doctor, Rose and Pete run stated " **Delete! Delete! Delete!'  
**  
Battersea Power Station Things start to explode. The emergency exit is blocked by writhing Cybermen. More explosions and fire breaks out.  
The DOCTOR said "There's no way out!" 

Back In Lumic's Zeppelin Jake spins the Zeppelin's wheel.  
MICKEY asked "What're you doing?" JAKE said "We've got to get away. If that factory blows up, this balloon's going to ignite." MICKEY demanded "Take it back!" JAKE said "Mickey, they've had it!" MICKEY said "I said, take it back! We're not leaving them behind. There's no way we're leaving them behind!" They fight over the wheel. Mickey wins. The Zeppelin returns to the roof and Mickey gives Jake his phone to put by his ear. MICKEY said "Hold it! Rose? Rose, can you hear me? Head for the roof!"

Back at Battersea Power Station

ROSE said "It's Mickey. He says head for the roof."  
The Doctor, Rose and Pete run up a metal staircase as fires break out behind them.

In the Control room Cyber Lumic disconnects himself from the chair and stands.  
LUMIC shouted " **No!"**

On the Power Station roof Rose is on the phone. ROSE asked "Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing?"

Back on Lumic's Zeppelin MICKEY said "Playstation. Just hold on, Rose. I'm coming to get you." JAKE said "You can't go any lower." MICKEY said "I've got to." JAKE said "You're going to crush them." MICKEY said "There's got to be something. There's got to be. Oh, yes." In case of emergency pull lever. So he does. A trapdoor opens up in ZEP148 and a rope ladder falls out.

[Power station roof Pete said "You've got to be kidding."  
The DOCTOR said to his wife "Rose Love, get up."

Back on Lumic's Zeppelin MICKEY said "Hold on tight, we're going up! Welcome to Mickey Smith's Airline. Please enjoy your flight. Woo!"

Up on the Rope ladder The Zeppelin rises into the air. ROSE said happily "We did it! We did it!"  
Something heavy pulls at the ladder, nearly making them lose their grip. It is Cyber Lumic. The Doctor gets his screwdriver DOCTOR said "Pete! Take this! Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope. Just do it!" Pete shouted "Jackie Tyler. This is for her!" The rope finally gives way and Lumic falls. LUMIC said " **Argh!"**  
He is engulfed in the exploding Power Station.

Back at Lambeth Pier The Doctor puts the power cell back into the console, and the Tardis starts to light up. PETE said "So, what happens inside that thing, then? ROSE: Do you want to see? PETE said "No, I don't think so. But you and your husband, you know, all that stuff you said about different you saying you use to be human Who are you?" ROSE said "It's like you say. Imagine there are different worlds, parallel worlds. Worlds with another Pete Tyler and Jackie Tyler's still alive, and their daughter turned alien." PETE told her "I've got to go." ROSE asked But if you just look inside." PETE told the Time Ladu "No, I can't. There's all those Lumic factories out there. All those Cybermen still in storage. Someone's got to tell the authorities what happened, carry on the fight…" The DOCTOR said to his wife "Rose,Love? we've only got five minutes of power. We've got to go." ROSE told the alternate version of her father "The Doctor could show you." PETE said "Thank you. For everything." ROSE blurted out softly "Dad." PETE said "Don't. Just, just don't." Pete leaves. MICKEY said "Here it is. I found it. Not a crease." The DOCTOR said happily "My suit! Good man. Now then, Jake, we've got to run. But one more thing. Mrs Moore. Her real name was Angela Price. She's got a husband out there, and children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world." JAKE promised him "Yeah, course I will." The DOCTOR said "Off we go, then." MICKEY told both Time Lords "Er, thing is, I'm staying." The DOCTOR asked "You're doing what?" ROSE told him "You can't."  
MICKEY told both Gallifreyans "It sort of balances out, because this world lost its Ricky, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there." ROSE said "But you can't stay." MICKEY said and asked "Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her?" ROSE: Yeah. I told my husband earlier when he went chasing after me." MICKEY told her "She needs me." ROSE asked her childhood friend "What about me? What if I need you?" Mickey said "Yeah, but Rose, you don't. It's just you and him, isn't it. We had something a long time ago, but not anymore." ROSE told him "Well, I wish we could come back but we can't." The DOCTOR told his wife "I know like both you and me said , travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We, we fell through a crack in time. When we leave, both of us have to close it. We can't ever return." MICKEY said "Doctor." The Doctor shakes Mickey's hand. The DOCTOR said and also teased Mickey "Take my wife's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories. And good luck, Mickey the idiot." MICKEY said offended "Watch it." The Doctor goes back into the Tardis. Rose gives Mickey her phone. MICKEY said "Thanks. We've had a laugh though, haven't we? Seen it all, been there and back. Who would have thought, me and you off the old estate, flying through the stars." ROSE said "All those years just sitting there, imagining what we'd do one day. We never saw this, did we?" MICKEY told the Time Lady 'Go on, don't miss your flight." Rose hugs Mickey, then goes into the Tardis, crying. MICKEY told "Jake, you want to watch this." The TARDIS dematerialises. JAKE said thinking it's a trick "What the hell?" MICKEY said That's the Doctor in the Tardis with his wife, Also Known As Rose Tyler or shall I say The Last Time Lady,The Bad Wolf.

The Tyler's flat The Tardis materialises in the living room just as Jackie is filling the kettle, presumably to make a cup of tea.. ROSE said "You're alive. Oh mum, you're alive." JACKIE: "Well, I was the last time I looked. What is it? What's happened, sweetheart? What's wrong? Where did you go?" The DOCTOR said "Far away. That was far away". JACKIE asked her Son-In-Law "Where's Mickey?" The DOCTOR told his Mother-In-Law "He's gone home."


	8. Army of Ghosts

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Doctor and never will. Next Is 'Doomsday' with Rose not getting stuck in the Parallel universe.**

Rose lands her husband's and Her Tardis (Yes The Doctor has taught her how to Pilot a Tardis) and it materialises in a corner of the children's playground on a bright, sunny day. Rose has a very heavy rucksack with her. Rose said "Mum, it's us! We're back!" Jackie said "Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it! " Rose said "Shut up, come here!" Jackie said "Oh, I love you!" Rose said "I love you!" Jackie said "I love you so much!"Jackie and Rose hug. The Doctor makes his way past. Jackie said "Oh no, you don't. Come here!" Jackie hug the Doctor as well. Jackie said "Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine to hug." The DOCTOR told her "Just, just, just put me down!" Jackie said "Yes, you are." Rose hands over her said "I've got loads of washing for you. And I got you this." A small ornate metal nick-nack. Rose said "It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of, said "when it gets cold, yeah, it means it's going to rain. When it's hot, it's going to be sunny. You can use it to tell the weather." Jackie said "I've got a surprise for you and all."Rose said "Oh, I get her bazoolium, she doesn't even say thanks." Jackie said "Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past. Who do you think it is?" Rose said "I don't know." Jackie said "Oh go on, guess." Rose told her "No, I hate guessing. Just tell me." Jackie said "It's your granddad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute, Right, cup of tea!"Jackie goes into the kitchen. Rose said "She's gone mad." The DOCTOR asks his wife "Tell me something new." Rose said "Granddad Prentice, that's her dad. But he died, like, ten years ago. Oh, my God. She's lost it. Mum? What you just said about granddad."

In the Kitchen JACKIE Told both Time Lords "Any second now." ROSE said "But he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?" JACKIE said "Of Course I do." ROSE asked "Then how can he come back?" JACKIE said "Why don't you ask him yourself? Ten past. Here he comes." An ethereal humanoid shape walks through the outside wall and stands next to Jackie. JACKIE said "Here we are, then. Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?"

Outside the Powell Estate The Doctor and Rose run out of the block of flats. The DOCTOR said "They're everywhere!"And no one is alarmed at the sight of them. ROSE warmed her husband when one of the Ghosts passed through him "Doctor, look out!" One of the shapes walks through the Doctor. It was not a comfortable sensation. JACKIE told the two Gallifreyans "They haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade." The DOCTOR said "What do you mean, shift? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?" JACKIE asked "Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?" The DOCTOR said "But no one's running or screaming or freaking out." JACKIE asked "Why should we? Here we go. Twelve minutes past." Somewhere, a man in a lab coat pulls a big lever, like the sort used to change railway points. The images vanish.

About half an hour later In Rose's Mum's flat Both Jackie and The two Time Lords we're watching the tv about what was going on. The Ghostwatch programme is on the television, presented by that bloke from Cash in the Attic. ALISTAIR APPLETON said on the tv "On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge. It's almost like a military display." The DOCTOR asked his Mother-In-Law and Rose asked her Mum "What the hell's going on?" The Doctor changes the channel. A WEATHERMAN on Telly said "And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts from London, through the North and up into Scotland."Someone on Trisha Goddard's show - said "I married a dead man." TRISHA on tv said "So basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is, that you are in love with a ghost." EILEEN said "He's my ghost, and I love him twenty four seven."Change channel to an interview with a ghost hunter. DEREK ACORAH on TV said "Well, no one needs me anymore!" If only. Change channel to an advert. A HOUSEWIFE on TV said "My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered Ectoshine!" FRENCH NEWSREADER on TV said "Et le President d'aujourd'hui, quelle est" Translation:("And today's President, what is")An Indian newsreader follows, then a Japanese lady. JACKIE said "Oh, yes." DOCTOR said stating the obvious "It's all over the world." The tv shows they've show said on The Telly "Listen to me, Den Watts. I don't care if you have come back from the grave. Get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whisky and vodka. So, you heard me. Get out!"The Doctor turns the TV off. The DOCTOR and Rose ask "When did it start?" JACKIE told both Time Lords "Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down." Rose told her mum "No, We mean worldwide Mum" JACKIE said "Oh. That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were. Ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking. No sign of you, thank both you very much. Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realise that we're lucky." ROSE asks her mum What makes you think it's granddad? Because it's not"JACKIE said "It just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"ROSE: I wish I could, mum, but I can't. But it's not Grandad." JACKIE said You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart. And if it's not him then what is it." The DOCTOR said"The more you want it, the stronger it gets." JACKIE said "Sort of, yeah." Rose said "Like a psychic link. Of course you want grandad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in." JACKIE said "Rose sweetheart,You're spoiling it." The DOCTOR told his Mother-In-Law "I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory." ROSE asks her husband "But if they're not ghosts, what are they then?" JACKIE said "Yeah, but they're human! You can see them. They look human." ROSE said "Honey,She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people." The DOCTOR and Rose said "Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot."

In their Tardis ROSE told her husband "According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds. Now don't tell me you're going to sit back and do nothing." The Doctor pops up from below the console floor wearing a backpack and holding a hosepipe like device. The DOCTOR asked quoting a song from GhostBusters "Who you going to call?" ROSE said playing with "Ghostbusters!" The DOCTOR said part of the song again "I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

Both Gallifreyans exited their Tardis and went out to the Playground outside their Tardis. The DOCTOR asked "When's the next shift?" The Doctor puts three metal cones linked by wires on the grass. JACKIE told him "Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?" Rose answers her Mum "Triangulates their point of origin." Jackie asks "I don't suppose it's these Gelth That Rose told me about?" The DOCTOR said "Nah. They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper." JACKIE told him "You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?" The DOCTOR told his Mother-In-Law and asked his wife to help him "I think it's horrific. Rose love, give us a hand."

In their Tardis They plug the power cable into the Tardis console. Jackie follows them in and closes the door. Neat trick with such a thick cable running through it. The DOCTOR ordered his wife "As soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop use your Sonic Screwdriver" The DOCTOR said "Setting fifteen B. Hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop." ROSE repeated her husband "Fifteen B, eight seconds." The DOCTOR said "If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left." ROSE said "Hang on a minute, I know. Push that one." The DOCTOR said "Close." ROSE said "That one?" The DOCTOR said "Now you've just killed us." ROSE said "Er, that one." The DOCTOR said "Yeah! Now, what've we got. Two minutes to go?"

Back in the Playground The Doctor activates the cones. The DOCTOR asked "What's the line doing?"

Back in her and her husband's Tardis ROSE told him "It's all right. It's holding!" JACKIE said "You even look like your husband?" ROSE said "How do you mean? I suppose I do, yeah." JACKIE said "You've changed so much." ROSE said "For the better." JACKIE said "I suppose." ROSE said "Mum, I used to work in a shop." JACKIE said I've worked in shops. What's wrong with that?" ROSE said "No, I didn't mean that." JACKIE said "I know what you meant. What happens when I'm gone?" ROSE said "Don't talk like that." JACKIE said "No, but really. When I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back home. What happens then?" ROSE said "I don't know." JACKIE asked her Time Lady Daughter "Do you think you'll ever settle down?" ROSE replied "My Husband never will, so I can't. I'll just keep on travelling." JACKIE said "And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years time, fifty, there'll be this woman, this strange woman, walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. But she's not Rose Tyler(her human Maiden name) or Rose Smith. Not anymore. She's not even human."Rose told her mother reminding her Mum "Mum I haven't been Human for months I'm a Time Lady now remember." The DOCTOR said "Here we go!" ROSE told her husband "The scanner's working. It says delta one six."

Back on the Playground The DOCTOR said "Come on then, you beauty!" A few moments later The ghost is starting to writhe inside the field. The DOCTOR said "Don't like that much, do you? Who are you? Where are you coming from? Whoa!" The ghost tries to break out of the field.  
The DOCTOR said "That's more like it! Not so friendly now, are you?"

In the Lever room at Canary Wharf also known as Torchwood ONE YVONNE Hartman,the leader of Torchwood said "Close it down. Close it down!" COMPUTER stated "Offline." We now see there are two levers to be moved, on either side of the room. The ghost fades and vanishes. The Doctor gathers up the 'Which is also my name but my name is 'Matthew' rather than Matt' said "It was a very specific excitation of the ghost field, and that makes it easy to pinpoint. Almost there South London. South East fifteen. It's a council estate. The Powell Estate. SU15 7GO. It was a public area." YVONNE asked him "Can we patch into the CCTV network?" MATT told her "Doing it now." The Doctor runs into the Tardis. MATT said "Here we go. We've got a camera within fifty yards." The Tardis comes into view. YVONNE said "Oh, my God." MATT asked "Is it them?" YVONNE said "It's him."

In the Tardis The DOCTOR said "I said so! Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and me and rose can track down the source. Allons-y!"

Back in the Lever room The Tardis dematerialises.  
YVONNE said "He's coming." Yvonne runs out. Adeola and Gareth look at each other.

In the Corridor at Torchwood YVONNE told an Indian torchwood scientist "Rajesh. It's him!"

Sphere laboratory RAJESH said "Now we've got you."

Back in the Tardis The DOCTOR "I like that. Allons-y. I should say allons-y more often. Allons-y. Watch out, Rose Smith. Allons-y. And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say, allons-y, Alonso, every time. You're staring at me." ROSE told her husband "My mum's still on board." JACKIE said "If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you." The Tardis materialises in Torchwood Loading Bay 2, and is immediately surrounded by armed troops. The Doctor watches them on the scanner. The DOCTOR said "Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie." ROSE told her husband "I'm not looking after my mum." The DOCTOR said "Well, you brought her." JACKIE said "I was kidnapped!" ROSE said "Doctor, they've got guns." The DOCTOR said 'And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think? They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine."

In the Loading bay The Doctor steps outside and raises his arms. Yvonne runs in on her high heels. YVONNE said excited "Oh! Oh, how marvellous. Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day." She starts clapping and the soldiers join in. The Doctor lowers his arms. The DOCTOR said "Er, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor." YVONNE said "Oh, I should say. Hurray!" The DOCTOR said "You, you've heard of me, then?" YVONNE said "Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor with Rose and the Tardis. More DOCTOR asked "And you are?" YVONNE: Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you have a wife that you're traveling with. The Doctor and his Wife. That's a recent pattern, isn't it, right? There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So where is she?" The DOCTOR said "Yes. Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all." The Doctor reaches in through the slightly open door and grabs the first person he can. The DOCTOR said "But here she is, Rose Smith." Oh no it isn' is his Mother-In-Law (Jackie) The DOCTOR said "Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that." The DOCTOR said "And just a few months she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and changed species to one of mine a Gallifreyan or shall I say a Time Lady But she'll do."JACKIE said "I'm human" The DOCTOR said "Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad. Anyway, lead on. Allons-y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going. " JACKIE hisses at her Son-In-Law "I'll show you where my ankle's going."

In the Warehouse YVONNE stated "It was only a matter of time until you found us, and at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor. Welcome to Torchwood."A massive warehouse area, with lots of crates, jeeps and trucks running around, and a flying saucer. DOCTOR said "That's a Jathar Sunglider." YVONNE said "Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago." The DOCTOR asked "What, did it crash?"YVONNE said "No, we shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us. Now, if you'd like to come with me. The Torchwood Institute has a motto. If it's alien, it's ours. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it for the good of the Neo (New) British Empire." JACKIE asked For the good of the what?" YVONNE said "The British Empire."!JACKIE said "There isn't a British Empire." YVONNE said "Not yet. Ah, excuse me. Now, if you wouldn't mind." A soldier hands Yvonne a very big gun. YVONNE asked the Time lord "Do you recognise this, Doctor?" The DOCTOR told her "That's a particle gun."YVONNE asked him "Good, isn't it? Took us eight years to get it to work ." DOCTOR said "It's the twenty first century. You can't have particle guns." YVONNE said "We must defend our border against the alien. Thank you, Sebastian, isn't it?" SEBASTIAN said "Yes, Ma'am." YVONNE told him "Thank you, Sebastian. I think it's very important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organisation. People skills. That's what it's all about these days. I'm a people person." The DOCTOR asked her "Have you got anyone called Alonso?" YVONNE replied "No, I don't think so. Is that important?" The DOCTOR said "No, I suppose not. What was your name?" YVONNE told the Time Lord "Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman." The Doctor picks up a black plastic step-stool with a handle on top. YVONNE said "Ah, yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric." JACKIE said "I could do with that to carry the shopping." YVONNE told her "All these devices are for Torchwood's benefit, not the general public's." The DOCTOR asked "So, what about these ghosts?" YVONNE told him "Ah yes, the ghosts. They're er what you might call a side effect." The DOCTOR asked "Of what?"YVONNE told him "All in good time, Doctor. There is an itinerary, trust me." The TARDIS is driven past on the back of a truck. JACKIE shouted and asked "Oi! Where are you taking that?" YVONNE told them "If it's alien, it's ours." The DOCTOR told her "You'll never get inside it." YVONNE said "Hmm! Et cetera." Rose peeks out of the Tardis. The Doctor gives her a little nod.

Back in the Tardis Rose puts her hand in her pocket and found her Psychic Paper and said to herself "Psychic Paper. Psychic Paper."

In the Corridor Of Torchwood One The DOCTOR asked "All those times I've been on Earth, I've never heard of you." YVONNE stated "But of course not. You're the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown." The DOCTOR said "1879. That was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland." YVONNE said "That's right. Where you and your wife encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf." JACKIE said "I think he makes half of it up." YVONNE said "Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great, and fighting the alien horde." The DOCTOR asked "But if I'm the enemy, does that mean that I'm a prisoner?" YVONNE said "Oh yes. But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this."

Sphere laboratory YVONNE asked "Now, what do you make of that?" RAJESH said "You must be the Doctor. Rajesh Singh. It's an honour, sir". The DOCTOR said "Yeah. JACKIE asked "What is that thing?" YVONNE told her "We got no idea." JACKIE said "But what's wrong with it?" RAJESH asked her "What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" JACKIE told him "I don't know. It just feels weird." YVONNE told her "Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone. Makes you want to run and hide, like it's forbidden." RAJESH said "We tried analysing it using every device imaginable." The Doctor puts on his 3D said "But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass." JACKIE said "But I can see it." RAJESH said "Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent." YVONNE asked the Time Lord "Well, Doctor?" The DOCTOR stated "This is a Void Ship." YVONNE asked "And what is that?" The DOCTOR said "Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void." RAJESH asked "And what's the Void?" The DOCTOR said "The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell."RAJESH said "But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?" The DOCTOR said "To explore? To escape? You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation."YVONNE said "You see, we were right. There is something inside it."The DOCTOR said "Oh, yes." RAJESH asked "So how do we get in there?" The DOCTOR said "We don't! We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?" YVONNE said "Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake." The DOCTOR told Yvonne "Show me." The Doctor walks out and turns left. YVONNE: No, Doctor. He turns round and goes right.

Back in the Warehouse Rose sneaks out of the Tardis, which has been put next to a very large and brightly decorated mummy case. She grabs a white coat from a bench and walks out.  
In Yvonne's office Yvonne points the Doctor at the blank wall at the far end of the Lever room.  
YVONNE said "The sphere came through here. A hole in the world. Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up." The DOCTOR asked her "How did you even find it?" YVONNE told him "We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breach was six hundred feet above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it." The DOCTOR asked "You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?" YVONNE stated "Enough."  
Jackie looks out of a window. JACKIE said "Hold on a minute. We're in Canary Wharf. Must be. This building, it's Canary Wharf." YVONNE "Well, that is the public name for it. But to those in the know, it's Torchwood." The DOCTOR said "So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you think let's make it bigger!" YVONNE "It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes."

In the Lever room The DOCTOR ordered Yvonne "Cancel it." YVONNE told him "I don't think so." The DOCTOR said "I'm warning you, cancel it." YVONNE said "Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man."  
The DOCTOR said " Let me show you. Sphere comes through." He points his sonic screwdriver at her glass wall. It DOCTOR: But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and He taps the glass and it shatters. YVONNE said "Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful. Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute." The DOCTOR asked her "Miss Hartman, I am asking you, please don't do it." YVONNE told him "We have done this a thousand times." The DOCTOR exclaimed at her "Then stop at a thousand!" YVONNE told him "We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it." The DOCTOR said "Okay." The Doctor goes back into her office and fetches a chair to sit asked "Sorry?" The DOCTOR said "Never mind. As you were." YVONNE asked "What, is that it?" The DOCTOR asked "No, fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea?" ADEOLA (Martha Jones's cousin) said "Ghost Shift in twenty seconds." The DOCTOR said "Mmm, can't wait to see it." YVONNE told the Time Lord "You can't stop us, Doctor." The DOCTOR said "No, absolutely not. Pull up a chair, Rose Love. Come and watch the fireworks."ADEOLA said "Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two" YVONNE ordered everyone "Stop the shift. I said stop." The DOCTOR thanked her "Thank you." YVONNE said "I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the programme will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything." The DOCTOR told her "I'm glad to be of help." YVONNE said "And someone clear up this glass. They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess." Matt is at his computer, wearing two earpieces. Now there are three busily typing.

Rose follows another scientist along a corridor to a sign saying Torchwood Institute, Reception, Lever Room, Maintenance. She kisses the psychic paper then puts it against the entry reader for the door the scientist has just gone through.

In the Sphere laboratory Rose enters, and is transfixed by the sphere. Rajesh comes over to her. RAJESH said "Can I help you?" ROSE was said till she noticed the Void Ship(sphere) "I was just That's a Void Ship" RAJESH asked the Time Lady 'Try not to look. How do you know what that is. It does that to everyone. What do you want?' ROSE said "Sorry. They sent me from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort of Doctor? I'm just checking the lines of communication. Did they tell you anything?" RAJESH said "Can I see your authorisation?" ROSE said thinking her Psychic Paper will work on him "Sure." She hands him her psychic paper. RAJESH said "That's lucky. You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training. This paper is blank, and you're a fake. Seal the room. Call security. Samuel, can you check the door locks? She just walked right in." Samuel turns round. It's Mickey! He gives Rose the thumbs told him "Doing it now, sir." RAJESH said "Well, if you'd like to take a seat."

Yvonne's office YVONNE asked "So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?" The DOCTOR said guessing "Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball." RAJESH said on Yvonne's laptop "Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor."  
Yvonne turns her laptop so the Doctor can see Rose and Rajesh on the webcam. YVONNE said "She one of yours?" The DOCTOR said lying "Never seen her before in my life." YVONNE said "Good. Then we can have her shot." The DOCTOR said Oh, all right then. It was worth a try. That's, that's Rose Smith." ROSE said "Sorry. Hello." YVONNE asked him "Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?" JACKIE I'm her mother and The Doctor's in-law. YVONNE said "Oh, you travel with her mother and your in-law?" JACKIE said "He kidnapped me." The DOCTOR said "Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother." a Clunk noise was heard in the room JACKIE said "Charming." The DOCTOR told her "I've got a reputation to uphold." YVONNE said "Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the programme? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?" The levers are moving. YVONNE ordered everyone excluding (The Doctor and Jackie) "Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew!" A scientist grabs one of the levers. YVONNE ordered "Stop the levers!" The DOCTOR asked "What's she doing?" YVONNE said "Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk." The DOCTOR said "She can't hear you. They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost Shift."

Sphere laboratory RAJESH asked his boss "Yvonne, I thought you said the next Ghost Shift was cancelled. What's going on? Yvonne?" there was a Bang and a Rumble noise.  
RAJESH said shocked "It can't be. It's active!"

Back in the Lever room The DOCTOR said "It's the ear piece. It's controlling them. I've seen this before. Sorry. I'm so sorry." He zaps Adeola's earpiece with his sonic screwdriver. She screams, and so do Gareth and Matt. Then they collapse. YVONNE asked him "What happened? What did you just do?" The DOCTOR told her "They're dead." JACKIE told him "You killed them." The DOCTOR said "Oh, someone else did that long before I got here." JACKIE said "But you killed them!" The DOCTOR said Jackie, "I haven't got time for this."  
YVONNE asked "What are those ear pieces?" The DOCTOR said "Don't." YVONNE said "But they're standard comms. devices. How does it control them?" The DOCTOR said "Trust me, leave them alone. YVONNE asked "But what are they?" Yvonne pulls one off Adeola. A rope of gray matter comes with it. YVONNE said stating the obvious "Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain." The DOCTOR asked "What about the Ghost Shift?" YVONNE asked "Ninety percent there and still running. Can't you stop it?" The DOCTOR said "They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system." YVONNE asked "Who's they?" The DOCTOR said "It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it. Jackie, stay here!"  
Rajesh is on Yvonne's laptop with the message Sphere Activated.  
YVONNE said "Keep those levers down. Keep them offline."

Sphere laboratory RAJESH said trying to get in contact with Yvonne "We've got a problem down here. Yvonne, can you hear me?" The sphere is trembling. RAJESH said "Yvonne, for God's sake. The sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field. It exists!" A Clunk, and a thump noise was heard. RAJESH said "The door's sealed. Automatic quarantine. We can't get out!" MICKEY said "It's all right, Rose. We've beaten them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on." ROSE asked "The fight against what?" MICKEY said "What do you think?" The sphere's shudders are becoming more violent.

In a Corridor The Doctor is tracking the signal with his sonic screwdriver. They pass two soldiers going the other way. YVONNE told them "You two. You come with us." SOLDIER said "Yes, ma'am." The scientists are struggling to stop the levers from reaching activation point.

On an Unoccupied floor The DOCTOR asked "What's down here?" YVONNE said "I don't, I don't know. I think it's building work. It's just renovations."  
The DOCTOR suggested her "You should go back." YVONNE said "Think again." They go through the plastic curtains. YVONNE asked "What is it? What's down here?"  
The DOCTOR said Ear pieces, earpods. This world's colliding with another, and I think I know which one." Figures appear behind plastic curtains. YVONNE asked "What are they?" The DOCTOR said "They came through first. The advance guard." The figures rip the plastic sheets, just like they did in their Tomb, and step through. The DOCTOR said "Cybermen!" The soldiers open fire.

Back In the Sphere laboratory MICKEY said "We had them beaten, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished. They found a way through to this world, but so did we." ROSE said "but that's impossible." MICKEY: Yeah, it's not the first time he's been wrong. Not counting you."ROSE asked "What's inside that sphere?" MICKEY said "No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen. Whatever it is, he's dead meat." ROSE said "It's good to see you." MICKEY said "Yeah. It's good to see you too."

Back in the Lever room Cybermen escort the Doctor and Yvonne DOCTOR told everyone "Get away from the machines. Do what they say. Don't fight them!" The Cybermen activate their arm guns and shoot the scientists holding back the levers. JACKIE asked "What are they?" CYBERMAN stated "We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent." The levers move up. The COMPUTER said "Online." The DOCTOR said "Here come the ghosts." The shadowy images appear as usual.

ALISTAIR APPLETON on TV said "It's extraordinary, there are more ghosts than we've ever seen before, and it's happening all over the world." POLICE COMMANDER on TV said "As far as we know, the increase in ghost activity is harmless." Heavy boot steps are heard through the blank wall at the end.

Back in the Sphere laboratory RAJESH said "Can anyone hear me? Come on, I need help down here! I need." a Creak, and thunk noise was heard. Mickey removes his white coat and ear piece. MICKEY said "Here we go." The Sphere starts to crack open, then a black hole appears.

Back in the Lever room JACKIE asked The Doctor "But these Cybermen, what've they got to do with the ghosts?" The DOCTOR told her "Do you never listen? A footprint doesn't look like a boot." CYBERLEADER said "Achieving full transfer." The DOCTOR said "They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world." The ghosts solidify and form up in squads everywhere. People start to scream and run.

At Ghostwatch studio The PRESENTER stated "They're not ghosts! They're metal men." A Cyberman strangles him. POLICE COMMANDER on TV said "I urge you, stay in your homes!"  
Cybermen break down front doors and appear on upstairs landings.

In the Lever room YVONNE said "They're invading the whole planet." The DOCTOR told her "It's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory." COMPUTER said 4 times "Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated."

Back in the Sphere laboratory MICKEY said "I know what's in there, and I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing." Mickey gets his really massive gun from underneath the platform below the sphere. MICKEY said "This is going to blast them to Hell." RAJESH asked Mickey confused on what he was doing "Samuel, what are you doing?" MICKEY told him The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth." Mickey Locked and loaded the Futuristic looking Gun.

Back in the Lever room The DOCTOR asked "But I don't understand. The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. That's way beyond you. How did you create that sphere?" CYBERMAN told him "The sphere is not ours." The DOCTOR asked confused "What?" CYBERMAN stated "The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown." The DOCTOR said "Then what's inside it?" JACKIE said "Rose is down there."

Sphere laboratory The sphere is slowly disappearing in a blaze of light. four Daleks glide out of the Void. MICKEY said shocked "That's not Cybermen."  
ROSE gasped said "Oh, my God." with her hearts doubling in speed cause of adrenaline and danger DALEK SEC stated **"Location, Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!"**  
DALEKS stated **"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"**

To Be Continued

 **Please review I've barely had any reviews and plus I will nee a beta reader eventually.**


	9. Doomsday (The Battle of Canary Warf)

**I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC CAUSE IF I DID THIS STORY WOULD BE CANON.**

 **Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end. That's what I thought. But then came the army of ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the War. That's when I stopped using my Birth name. And that's when it all ended. This is the story of how I died.**

-Rose Tyler-Smith (The Bad Wolf)

In the Sphere laboratory The Daleks(The Cult Of Skaro) have landed and are trundling across the Daleks shouted " **Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"** Rose Told them "Daleks! You're called Daleks. I know your name. Think about it how can I know that? I'm a Time Lady I survived Time War. If you want to know how, then keep us alive if you want to know how then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends."Mickey said "Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too." Rajesh told them as well "Yeah. And me." Dalek Sec said to the Time Lady and two humans " **You will be necessary."** Sec asked the other Cult of Skaro Daleks **Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark?"** The four Daleks have a contraption behind them. A DALEK answered their leader "Status, hibernation." Dalek Sec ordered **"Commence awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else."** MICKEY told Rose "The Daleks. You and your husband said they were all dead." ROSE said "Never mind that. What the hell's a Genesis Ark?"

In Yvonne's office Jackie asked "What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?" The Doctor said "I don't know. I'll find her. I brought you here, I'll get you both out, you and my wife. Jackie, look at me. Look at me. I promise you. I give you my word." The Cyberleader ordered everyone"You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender". Yvonne told the Cyberleader "Oh, do some research. We haven't got a central world authority." The Cyberleader stated "You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for human kind…" The Doctor puts on his 3D spectacles. The Cyberleader continued "Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us."Panic stations. The army sets up roadblocks and tries shooting at the Cybermen. A bazooka blows a Cyberman to bits. London burns. The Cyberleader states "I ordered surrender." The Doctor told him "They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their children! Of course they're going to fight."

Back in the Sphere laboratory Dalek Sec asked **Which of you is least important?"** ROSE asked "What's that supposed to mean?" Dalek Sec rephrased **"The Time Lady will designate Which of her companions is least important?"** ROSE told Sec "No, we don't work like that. None of us." Dalek Sec ordered again **"Designate the least important!"** Rajesh told them "This is my responsibility." Rose told him "No, you don't."Rajesh said "I er, I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you come through me. Leave these two alone." Dalek Sec ordered **"You will kneel."** Rajesh asked "What for?" Dalek Sec ordered **"Kneel."** Rajesh kneels with his back to the Dalek Sec . Dalek Sec told him **"The Daleks need information about current Earth history."** Rajesh said "Yeah, well, I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security." Dalek Sec said **"Speech is not necessary. We will extract brainwaves.** " Three Dalek sink plungers envelop Rajesh's head. Rajesh said panicking "Don't I I'll tell you everything you need. No. No!" He screams.

In the Lever room The Cyberleader said "Scans detect unknown technology active within Sphere chamber." A cyberman stated "Cybermen will investigate." The Cyberleader stated "Units ten six five and ten six six will investigate Sphere chamber." Cybermen stated "We obey."

In the Sphere laboratory The dry, dusty and rapidly aged corpse of Rajesh drops to the floor. Dalek Sec said **"His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts."** Rose said "You didn't need to kill him!" Dalek Jast Told Her **"Neither did we need him alive."** Dalek Sec ordered " **Dalek Thay, investigate outside."** Dalek Thay said **"I obey."** Note- each Dalek has a slightly different logo by its eyestalk.

In Yvonne's office CYBERLEADER said "Units open visual link." A Cyberman's view comes up on Yvonne's laptop. The Cyberleader said "Visual contact established."

In the Sphere laboratory Dalek Sec SAID **"Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier."** A big viewscreen appears where the sphere had been.

In Yvonne's office Dalek thay said **"Identify yourselves."  
** In the Sphere laboratory The CYBERMAN on viewscreen said "You will identify first."

In Yvonne's office Dalek Thay said on laptop **"State your identity."  
**

In the Corridor the Cyberman ordered "You will identify first."Dalek Thay ordered **"Identify!"  
**  
Back in the Sphere laboratory mickey said to Rose "It's like Stephen Hawking meets the Speaking Clock."

Back in the Corridor The Cyberman stated "That answer is illogical. You will modify." Dalek thay Told The Cyberman **"Daleks do not take orders."** The cyberman said "You have identified as Daleks." Sphere laboratory Dalek Sec stated **"Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen."  
**

In Yvonne's office Jackie said "Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?" The Doctor told her "Phone."JACKIE asked "What?" The Doctor epeated himself "Phone!" The cyberman said "We followed in the wake of your sphere."The Doctor phones his wife (Rose.)

In the Sphere laboratory Dalek Sec said **"Long range scans confirm the presence of crude cybernetic constructs on worldwide scale."** Rose answers her phone.

Yvonne's office The Doctor said to his Mother-in-law "She's answered. She's alive. Why haven't they killed her?" Jackie said "Well, don't complain!" The Doctor said "They must need her for something."

In the Sphere laboratory Dalek Jast said **"We must protect the Genesis Ark."**

In Yvonne's office The Doctor said confused "The Genesis Ark?" The Cyberman said on laptop "Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant." The Doctor looks at the scene on the laptop through his 3D spectacles.

In the Corridor Dalek Thay told the Cyberman " **Daleks have no concept of elegance."** The Cybermen stated "This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible."

In Yvonne's office The cyberman on laptop said "Cybermen plus Daleks."

In the Corridor the cyberman aid "Together, we could upgrade the Universe." Dalek Thay asked **"You propose an alliance?"**

Yvonne's office The Cyberman on laptop stated "This is correct."

In the Corridor Dalek Thay stated **" Request denied."** The Cybermen ready their weapons.  
The cyberman stated "Hostile elements will be deleted." The Cybermen shoot at Dalek Thay. Dalek Thay stated **"Exterminate!"** Dalek Thay exterminated both Cybermen

In Yvonne's office The Cyberleader ordered "Open visual link."

In the Sphere laboratory The Cyberleader on viewscreen stated "Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen."

In the Yvonne's office Dalek Sec stated on laptop stated **"This is not war. This is pest control."** The Cyberleader tated and asked "We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?"

In the Sphere laboratory Dalek Sec stated **"Four."** The Cyberleader on the viewscreen asked "You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?" Dalek Sec stated " **We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek."  
**  
In Yvonne's office Dalek Sec on laptop stated **"You are superior in only one respect."** The Cyberleader sked "What is that?"

In the Sphere laboratory Dalek Secstated and ordered **"You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!** " The Doctor is visible behind the CyberLeader just before the viewscreen goes blank. Dalek Jast stated **"Wait!"** when The dalek noticed the Doctor

In Yvonne's office The Doctor said "Lost her."

In the Sphere laboratory Dalek Jast ordered **"Rewind image by nine rells. Identify grid seven gamma frame. This male registers as enemy."** Dalek Sec stated **"The Time Lady's heartbeats has increased."** Mickey said "Yeah, tell me about it." Dalek SEC ordered **"Identify him."** Rose told him "All right, then. If you really want to know, that's the Doctor and I'm the Bad Wolf." Dalek Sec rolls back a bit. Rose stated while asking "Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared."

In Yvonne's office The cyberleader stated "Quarantine the Sphere chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel." The Cybermen take Yvonne and Jackie. Yvonne told them "No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!" The CYBERMAN said "This one. His increased adrenaline suggests that he has vital Dalek information." Jackie ordered "Stop them! I don't want to go! You promised me! You gave me your word!" The Doctor said "I demand you leave that woman alone! I won't help you if you hurt her. Jackie, don't fight. I'll think of something."

Sphere laboratory The victorious Dalek Thay stated **"Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark."** The Genesis Ark is a Dalek shaped copper container. Mickey asked "Why are we being kept alive?" Rose told him "They might need me." Mickey asked "What? What is it?"

In Yvonne's office The cyberleader said to the Doctor "You are proof." The Doctor asked "Of what? The cyberleader said "That emotions destroy you." The Doctor said "Yeah, I am. Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes." A group of black-clad commandoes pop into existence and take out the remaining Cybermen in the Lever room The CyberLeader walks out of the office and gets zapped too. It's head explodes. One of the commandoes is Jake from the Parallel Universe Jake said "Doctor? Good to see you again."  
The Doctor said surprised "Jake?" Jake said "The Cybermen came through from one world to another, and so did we."

On the Unoccupied floor Jackie is being dragged forward. Jackie said aloud "No! No!" A cyberman stated "CyberLeader One has been terminated." the other cyberman ordered "Explain. Download shared files." Jackie sneaks away while they communicate. The cyberman told the other one "I will be upgraded to CyberLeader." Jackie runs into the stairwell and heads down.

In the Lever room The Doctor has been using his 3D spectacles again. Jake ordered the other commandoes "Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications. Kill one CyberLeader and they just download into another. Move!" The commandoes run off. The Doctor said "You can't just, just, just hop from one world to another. You can't." Jake said stating the obvious "We just did. With these." Large yellow medallions on chains around their necks. He throws one to the Doctor. The Doctor said confused "But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology." Jake told him "We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you want to come and see?" Jake presses his own button. The Doctor exclaimed "No!" but it's too late The Doctor and Jake vanish.

In the Parallel Torchwood It's a wreck.  
Jake said "Parallel Earth, parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the Institute was doing and the People's Republic took control." The Doctor told him "I've got to get back. My Wife is in danger, and her mother." Pete told the doctor "That'd be Jackie. My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are." The Doctor said "Right, yes, fine, hooray. But I've got to get back, right now." Pete said "No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're going to listen for once."

In the Sphere laboratory Mickey told the Time Lady "I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you." Rose said "You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago?" Mickey said "Guess I'm just stupid. Rose told her childhood friend "You're the bravest man I've ever met." Mickey asked "What about your husband?" Rose rephrased "Oh, all right. Bravest human." Mickey said "Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me. I'm nothing to them." Rose told him "You could be. Whatever's inside that Ark is waking up, and I've seen this happen before." Rose remembers her meeting with the chained last Dalek back when she was still human. Rose told him "The first time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But I touched it. The moment I did that, I brought it back to life." Rose "As me and the Doctor said, when you travel in time in the Tardis, you soak up all this background radiation. It's harmless. It's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply." Mickey told his best friend "I love it when you talk technical." Rose told him "Shut up I'm married. The Daleks have got something inside that thing, and it needs waking up." Mickey said "They need you. Rose told him "You've travelled in time. Either one of us would do." Mickey said "But why would they build something they can't open themselves?" Dalek Sec told them **"The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design."** Rose said and then asked Fantastic. Then who built it? Dalek Sec Told Rose **"The Time Lords This is all that survives of your Homeworld."** Rose asked "What's inside?" Dalek Sec told her **"The future."  
**  
Back in the Parallel Torchwood Pete said "When you and Rose left this world, you both warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories." Jake told him "Except people argued. Said they were living. We should help them." Pete said "And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished." The Doctor asked "When was this?"  
Pete said "Three years ago." The Doctor said "It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once." Pete "Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff."  
The Doctor asked "Oh, where is the Mickey boy?" Pete said "He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find your wife (Rose Tyler-Smith)" The Doctor told him "She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain?" Pete stated "She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man and she turned alien. Look at it, a world of peace. They're calling this The Golden Age." The Doctor asked him "Who's the President now?" Pete said "A woman called Harriet Jones." The Doctor exhaled and then told him "I'd keep an eye on her." considering the last time he saw her when the sycorax tried to invade earth on Christmas in 2006. Pete said "But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is going to be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?" The Doctor said "No." Pete said "It's the breach." The Doctor told him "I've been trying to tell you. Travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with a Sphere." Pete asked confused "Daleks?" The Doctor asked "Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot. Those discs. Every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and both worlds will fall into the Void." Pete said "But you can stop it? The famous Doctor. You can seal the breach?" The Doctor said "Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth." Pete said "That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only." The Doctor said "Hmm. Pete Tyler. I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight alone. There is a chance, back on my world, Jackie Tyler might still be alive." Pete said "My wife died." The Doctor told him "Her husband died. Good match." Pete said "There's more important things at stake. Doctor, help us."  
The Doctor said "What, close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?" Pete said "Yes." The Doctor said "Maybe that's all I need. Off we go, then!"

Back in the Lever room The Doctor, Jake and Pete appear. The Doctor told them "First of all, I need to make a phone call. You don't mind?"  
Jake ordered the commandoes "You two, guard to door."

On the Stairwell Jackie answers her phone. Jackie said "Oh, my God, help me."

In Yvonne's office The Doctor said "Jackie, you're alive. Listen." Jackie said on the Phone "They tried to download me but I ran away!" The Doctor said and asked his mother-in-law "Shush. Listen, tell me. Where are you?"

On the Stairwell Jackie said "I don't know. Staircase."

In Yvonne's office The Doctor said "Yeah, which one? Is there any sort of sign? Anything to identify it?" Jackie told him on the phone "Yes, a fire extinguisher." The Doctor told her sarcastically "Yeah, that helps!"

On the Stairwell Jackie said "Oh, wait a minute. It says N3."

In Yvonne's office The Doctor told her "North corner, staircase three. Just keep low, we're trying our best."

On the Stairwell Jackie told him "No, don't leave me."

In Yvonne's office The Doctor told her while apologizing "I've got to go. I'm sorry." The Doctor puts the phone down. The Doctor said "Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler." Pete told him "She's not my wife." The Doctor said "I was at the wedding. You got her name wrong. Now then, Jakey boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it'll work on polycarbite." JAKE asked the Time Lord "What's polycarbite?" The Doctor answered him "Skin of a Dalek."

In a Corridor A piece of A4 paper on a pointer is waved from around the corner.  
The Doctor told the cybermen "Sorry. No white flag. I only had a sheet of A4. Same difference." The CYBERMAN asked "Do you surrender?" The Doctor said to the Cyberman "I surrender unto you. A very good idea."

Back in the Sphere laboratory The four Daleks disconnect from the Ark. Dalek Thay stated **"Final stage of awakening."** Dalek Sec said **"Your handprint will open the Ark."** Rose said "Well tough, because I'm not doing it." Dalek Sec told Rose **"Obey or the male will die."** Rose said "I can't let them." Mickey told the Time Lady "Rose, don't." Dalek Sec ordered **"Place your hand upon the casket."** Rose said stalling "All right! You're going to kill us anyway, so what the hell? If you er, escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened?"  
Dalek Sec ordered **"Place your hand"** Rose said "What happened to the Emperor?"  
Dalek Sec asked **"The Emperor survived?"** ROSE told Dalek Sec "Till he met me. Because if these are going to be my last words, then you're going to listen. I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I The Bad Wolf destroyed him. Ha!" Dalek Sec stated **"You will be exterminated!"** The Doctor comes in and is wearing his 3D spectacles again. The Doctor said "Oh now, hold on, wait a minute." Dalek Sec stated **"Alert, alert. You are the Doctor."** Dalek Thay stated **"Sensors report he is unarmed."** The Doctor told them **"That's me. Always."** Dalek Sec stated **"Then you are powerless."** The Doctor told them "Not me. Never. How are you Love?" Rose told her husband "Oh, same old, you know." The Doctor said "Good. And Mickity McMickey. Nice to see you!" Mickey said "And you, boss." Dalek Thay ordered **"Social interaction will cease!"** DALEK Sec asked **"How did you survive the Time War?"** The Doctor told him "By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!" Dalek Thay said stated **"We had to survive."** The Doctor said and asked "The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?" Rose told her husband "Honey they've got names. I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said thay." Dalek Thay said **"I am Dalek Thay."** Dalek Secsaid **"Dalek Sec."** Dalek Jast said **"Dalek Jast."** Dalek Caan said **"Dalek Caan."** The Doctor said "So that's it! At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend." Rose asks "Who are they?" The Doctor said "A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing." Mickey said "But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?" The Doctor said "I don't know. Never seen it before." Rose told him "But it's Time Lord." The Doctor told his wife "Both sides had secrets. What is it? What have you done?" Dalek Sec stated **"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy."** The Doctor asked "What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?" Rose said to her husband "They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up." The Doctor said to everyone including the Daleks "Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream." Dalek Sec stated **"The Doctor or The Bad Wolf will open the Ark!"** The DOCTOR told him "The Doctor and The Bad Wolf will not." Dalek Sec told Rose and The Doctor **"neither You or The Bad Wolf have no way of resisting."** The Doctor said **"Well, you got me there. Although there is always this."** Dalek Sec asked **"A sonic probe?"**  
The Doctor corrected him "That's screwdriver." Dalek Sec told him **"It is harmless."** The Doctor said "Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors." The door to the laboratory blows in. Enter Jake and a Cyberman with all guns blazing. every Cyberman chanted "Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" Dalek Jast stated **"Alert. Casing impaired. Casing impaired."** The Doctor told his wife "Rose, get out!" Dalek Sec stated **"Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient!"** Rose stumbles. Pete helps her up. Pete told the Time Lady "Come on." Mickey dives for his big gun. The Cyberman said **"** Daleks will be deleted. Delete. Delete." ROSE called over to Mickey "Mickey, come on!" Dalek Jast said **"Adapt to weaponry."** Dalek Sec stated **"Fire power restored!"** And kills a Cyberman. Mickey gets jostled and he puts out his hand to steady himself. It touches the Ark. He and Jake join the Doctor, Rose and Pete at an emergency blast door.  
Dalek Sec said "Cybermen primary target."

In the Corridor Rose closes the blast door.  
The Doctors told Jake "Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on."

In the Sphere chamber The Ark is steaming. Dalek Sec stated **"Cybermen have been exterminated. Daleks are supreme."** Dalek Caan said **"The Genesis Ark is primed."** Dalek Sec said **"The Ark needs area of thirteen square miles. Move!"** Dalek Caan stated **"Genesis Ark mobile."**

In the Corridor Mickey told The Doctor and Rose "I just fell, I didn't mean it!" Rose told her childhood friend "Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour." The Doctor said "Now, run!"

In another Corridor Jackie is trapped between two squads of Cybermen on the stairs, so she runs into a corridor and meets two more. The Cyberman told her "You will be upgraded." Jackie said "No, but you can't. Please." The Cybermen are shot down from behind. Jackie said "Pete?" Pete told her "Hello, Jacks." Jackie said "I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?" Pete told her 'I'm not a ghost.' Jackie said "But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete.' rose told her mother "It's Dad from a different universe. There are parallel worlds, Mum. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where something different happend." Jackie said to Pete "Oh, you look old." Pete said "You don't." Jackie asked "How can you be standing there?" Pete said "I just got lucky. Lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or…"  
Jackie told him "There was never anyone else. Twenty years, though. Look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself." Pete said "You brought her up. Rose Tyler-Smith. That's not bad." JACKIE said "Yeah." Pete told her "In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich." Jackie told him "I don't care about that. How rich?" Pete said 'Very." Jackie said "I don't care about that. How very?" Pete told her "Thing is though, Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both. You know, it's just sort of. Oh, come here." He puts down the gun and she runs into his arms.

In the Torchwood Warehouse The Daleks burst through the door. Dalek Sec chanted **"Exterminate!"** CYBERMEN chanted "Delete. Delete." The two sides open fire. DalekbThay said **"Exterminate."** CYBERMAN chant "Delete." a soldier said "Everyone get down." The Torchwood security join in the fight. Dalek Thay chanted **"Exterminate. Exterminate."  
** Cybermen said "Delete." The Cybermen don't stand a chance as the Daleks glide through with the Ark. The soldier said "Get down! Get down!" The Cyberleader ordered to all cybermen "Emergency. All units will converge on the Torchwood Tower. Repeat. All Cybermen to Torchwood." Cybermen in the street start marching, leaving the humans alone. The Doctor looks carefully inside the warehouse, then crawls over to a crate and grabs a pair of Magnaclamps before dodging laser fire to get back. Rose said "Come on, please." The soldier said "Cover me." The Doctor looks back in again with his 3D Sec ordered **"Override roof mechanism."** The warehouse roof shutters start to slide Sec stated **"Elevate."** (What Daleks have been able to do since the 7th doctor story 'Remembrance of the Daleks' in 1988.)Rose said "What're they doing? Why do they need to get outside?"  
The Doctor said wondering aloud "Time Lord science. What Time Lord science? What is it?" The Ark and the Black Dalek glide up and out into Canary Wharf.

In the Corridor The Doctor said "We've got to see what it's doing. We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. top floor!" Jackie exclaimed "That's forty five floors up! Believe me, I've done them all." Jake said "We could always take the lift."

In Midair Dalek Sec said **"The Genesis Ark will open."** The Ark contains another Dalek. It starts to spin around.

In Yvonne's office The Doctor and Rose gets to the window in time to see the Ark shooting out Daleks in all directions as it spins around. Rose said "Time Lord science. It's bigger on the inside." Mickey asked "Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" The Doctor said "It's a prison ship." Rose asked "How many Daleks?" The Doctor replied to his wife "Millions." The Daleks spread out over London as Cybermen clomp their way through the streets before stopping and shooting into the sky.

In Midair Dalek Sec chanted **"Exterminate all life forms below. Exterminate!"** So people get killed as well as the Cybermen.

In the Lever room Pete said "I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home." Pete takes a yellow medallion from a commando. Pete said to Jackie "Jacks, take this. You're coming with us." Jackie protested "But they're destroying the city." Pete said and asked"I'd forgotten you could argue. It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor and Rose closes the breach. Doctor?" The Doctor turns around, wearing his 3D spectacles. The Doctor said "Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood." The Doctor uses a computer terminal. The Doctor said "Slam it down and close off both universes. The Computer said "Reboot systems." The Doctor said "They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution. Oh yes! Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses?" Rose asks "Honey, What is it with the glasses?" The Doctor said "I can see, that's what. because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look." He gives the spectacles to Rose. The Doctor we've been through it. Do you see? Lots of speckles in the air around the Doctor. The Computer said "Reboot in three minutes." Rose said "Void stuff right honey." The Doctor said "yep" (with a pop sound) Rose explained to everyone "It's kind of Like background radiation." The Doctor said "That's great explaining it to the others Honey." (Rose blushed at that comment) "But Look at the others. And the only one who hasn't been through the Void, your mother. First time she's looked normal all in her life." Jackie said "Oi." being offended by her Son-in-law The Doctor said "But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. Ijust open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside." Rose said "Pulling them all in!"  
The Doctor repeated his wife "Pulling them all in!" Jake asks being confused "Sorry, what's the Void?" Rose said "The dead space. Some people call it Hell." Mickey said "So you both are sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell. Man, I told you he was good now so are you Rose." Rose said "But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in." The Doctor told his wife "That's why they've got to go." The Computer said "Reboot in two minutes." The Doctor told his wife " They'll go Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World. we're opening the Void, but only on this side. They'll be safe on that side." Pete asked "And then both of you close it, for good?" The Doctor said "The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput." Rose said "But we'll stay on this side?" Mickey told her "But you'll get pulled in." The Doctor said "That's why we've got these. Magnaclamps I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life and Rose's life since she started traveling with me and since she became a Time Lady." The building said "We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going. You too. All of us." Rose told her alternate father "No, I'm not leaving here." Jackie cried "I'm not going without her." Pete said aloud "Oh, my God. We're going!" Jackie told him "I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her." Rose told her mum "You've got to." Jackie said "Well, that's tough." Rose said "Mum." Computer said "Reboot in one minute. Rose was giving a speech to her mum like her husband does "I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor, and all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us. For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. But not anymore, beside he was the last of his kind but now he's got me, the Last Time Lady." Pete puts a medallion around Jackie's neck. Pete presses his told him "I'm not going without her."

The Doctor said seriously "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" Rose replied to her husband "I'm your wife. I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help?"The Computer said "Systems rebooted. Open access".The Doctor told his wife "Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up." The Computer said "Levers operational."Rose "That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team."The Doctor said "Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake."Rose asked her husband "Which one's Shiver?"The Doctor told her "Oh, I'm Shake." The Doctor gives Rose a Magnaclamp and they put them on the walls by the levers. And said "Press the red button."

outside the Torchwood tower Dalek Sec said **"Breach active. It is the Doctor. Exterminate him!"** Daleks swoop towards Torchwood Tower. The Daleks chant **"Exterminate!"**

Inside the torchwood tower The Doctor said to his wife "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?"Rose said "So are they,Love ." The Daleks are visible outside the Doctor said "Let's do it!" They push the levers up then grab the Magnaclamps. The Computer said Online.A bright light comes out of the breach and a strong wind rushes into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into "The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!"

Cybermen all over the world are lifted off their feet and into the air. There is a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Sec said **"Emergency temporal shift!"** The Black Dalek Sec saves himself, but the Ark gets sucked away. On the ground, people come out of hiding to watch. The level on Rose's side did not start to move back into off position because the Dalek that caused it did not fire it's weapon. A moment later every Dalek (excluding the Cult of Skaro) and every Cybermen was trapped inside the void

The Doctor and Rose goes back to their Tardis and figure out a way for Rose to say goodbye to her own mother.

In the Parallel world (Pete's World) At Dårlig Ulv Stranden Jackie walks alone across the windswept beach. Pete and Mickey stay with the Jeep.

 **Here I am at last. And this is the story of how I died.**

 **\- Rose Tyler-Smith**

An image of the Rose appears near Jackie. Jackie asks "Where are you?"Rose said "Inside the Tardis. There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. We're in orbit around a supernova. Me and The Doctor are burning up a sun just so I say goodbye."Jackie tells her daughter turned alien "Rose,You look like a ghost."

Rose said"Hold on." She uses her sonic screwdriver to solidify the asks her daughter"Can I." Rose said "Sorry Mum but I'm still just an image. No touch." Jackie asks Rose "Can't you come through properly?"Rose Said "The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse" Rose wondering where the projection came out asks her mother "where are we mum? Where did the gap come out?" Jackie told her daughter "We're in Norway. About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'. Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay. How long have we got?" Rose told her mother "About two minutes. We are both dead back here, officially died in battle"Jackie told her daughter "There's four of us now. Pete, Mickey and the baby. Three months alone. More Tylers on the asked her mother "You will tell my brother or sister about me right mum."Jackie told her and asks her daughter "Of course I will, Sweetheart. Am I ever going to see you again?" Rose told her mother "You can't mum." Rose and Jackie are crying asked her daughter "What're you going to do?" Rose "Oh, I've got the Doctor and the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords and Time Ladies."Jackie told her daughter"I love you."Rose said "Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Mum." The Projection of Rose vanishes. She stands in the Tardis, crying, as Pete runs go comfort Jackie.

Back on the Tardis the Doctor slowly walks around the console, setting controls, then goes to comfort his wife. The Doctor leans in and kisses Rose after an moment she looks over to see a golden energy fly into the Tardis and solidify into the bride, figure in white, complete with veil. Rose was shocked and she said "What?" Donna Noble turns around. Donna yelps in surprise the Doctor as surprised as Rose "What?" Donna asked them disdainfully "Who are both of you?"Doctor and Rose were looking around, dumbfounded The Doctor said "But" Donna asked both Gallifreyans "Where am I, eh?" Rose said again"What?"Donna yelled at both of them "What the hell is this place?" Doctor and Rose said at the same time "What?"


	10. The Runaway Bride

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Doctor Who Doctor Who Belongs to the BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation) If I did own Doctor Who this story would be Canon.**

Back on the Tardis the Doctor slowly walks around the console, setting controls, then goes to comfort his wife. The Doctor leans in and kisses Rose after an moment she looks over to see a golden energy fly into the Tardis and solidify into the bride, figure in white, complete with veil. Rose was shocked and she said "What?" Donna Noble turns around. Donna yelps in surprise the Doctor as surprised as Rose "What?" Donna asked them disdainfully "Who are both of you?"Doctor and Rose were looking around, dumbfounded The Doctor said "But" Donna asked both Gallifreyans "Where am I, eh?" Rose said again"What?"Donna yelled at both of them "What the hell is this place?" Doctor and Rose said at the same time "What?"

The Doctor said "You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did-"Donna said demanding "Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?"Rose tells the redhead "You're inside the Tardis."Donna ask confused "The what?" The Doctor repeats his wife "The Tardis."Donna ask still confused "The what?" Both the Doctor and Rose at the same time starting to get fed up exclaimed at Donna "The Tardis!" Donna asked again "The what?" Rose "told her calmly It's called the Tardis." Donna said "That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things." The Doctor asked her "How did you get in here?" Donna told him "Well, obviously, when you and Blondie kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."Rose asked the ginger "Who the hell is Nerys?"Donna said "Your best friend." The Doctor said and asked "Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?"Donna said sarcastically then going seriously "I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!"Rose confessed "We haven't done anything!" Donna told the two time lords "I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" Donna runs down the ramp to the doors. Both the Doctor and Rose protest holding up a hand as if that will stop the bride "No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't!" She opens the doors and looks at a pretty gaseous nebula. The The Doctor says "You're in space. Outer space. This is our spaceship. It's called the Tardis."Donna asked both Gallifreyans "How am I breathing?"Rose answered "The Tardis is protecting us."Donna asked "Who are you two?" The Doctor told her"I'm the Doctor." Rose told her "And I'm the Bad Wolf, but you can call me Wolf for " The Doctor telepathically asks his wife _why didn't you tell her your birth name,why did you tell her your title?_ Rose telepathically replies her husband _theta,I am not going be Rose anymore too painful to use my birth name._ He replies _I understand love_ Donna said "Donna." The Doctor asks "Human?"Donna asks "Yeah. Is that optional?" Rose tells donna "Well, it is for us."Donna "Both of you are aliens." the Doctor said "Yeah." Donna said "It's freezing with these doors open." Rose goes and slams the doors shut then goes back to the console where her husband is standing.The Doctor said "I don't understand that and I understand everything. This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be-" He grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes. "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-" Donna slaps the Doctor. Rose exclaimed at Donna "Oi that's my job!" The Doctor asks the redhead "What was that for?" Donna yelled at them "Get me to the church!" Rose told her "Right! Fine! Me and my husband don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" Donna said "Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." Donna grabs a blouse that is hanging over the railing. "I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?"Rose "That's mine rose said remembering when she and her mother were on the tardis while the doctor was outside trying to capture one of the Ghost(cybermen) she spilt some tea on her shirt so she went to the her and The Doctor's wardrobe room in their bedroom for a new shirt.

The Doctor said "Right, Chiswick." The Doctor and Rose start working at the controls and the Rotor jumps into Tardis materializes near a street in an area surrounded by buildings. When Donna got out she told them "I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martians are you two? Where's this? The Doctor said "Something's wrong with her." Rose said "The Tardis, it's like she's"

In the Tardis The Doctor finishes What she was saying "Recalibrating! She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong?"Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this? Donna is making the traditional circuit of the Tardis. the DOCTOR said "Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous. I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or. Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?" Both Time Lords notices she wasn't talking and wasn't even in their tardis both Rose and her husband exclaimed "Donna!"

Outside the tardis in the Courtyard Donna cannot cope with the reality of dimensional transcendentalism and is walking away. Rose said "Donna." Donna tells both Time lords "both of you just Leave me alone. I just want to get married." The Doctor told her "Come back to the Tardis." Donna told them "No way. That box is too weird. Rose said "It's bigger on the inside, that's all." Donna asked "Oh! That's all? Ten past three. I'm going to miss it." Rose said "You can phone them. Tell them where you are." Donna asked the Time Lady "How do I do that?" Rose told her "You can use my mobile." DONNA asks her as she barrows Rose's phone "Since when do Martians have phones?" The Doctor asks "This man you're marrying. What's his name?"Donna said lovingly "Lance." The Doctor said "Good luck, Lance." Donna snapped at him and said "Oi! No stupid Martians is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with both of you!" Donna runs away. The Doctor and Rose said "We're , were not, we're not, we're not from Mars." Both Gallifreyans ran after her.

On a Street Donna yelled "Taxi!" It drives past. Donna asks "Why's his light on?" Rose said "There's another one!" Donna shouted "Taxi! Oi Another drives past with its For Hire light on. The Doctor said "There's one!"Donna shouted "Oi!" The Doctor and Rose asked "Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?" Donna said "They think I'm in fancy dress." A driver said "Stay off the sauce, darling!" Donna said "They think I'm drunk." Men in a car said thinking Donna is a man Crossdressing "You're fooling no one, mate!"  
Donna said "They think I'm in drag!" The Doctor said "Hold on, hold on." The Doctor does a very piercing whistle and a taxi does a quick U turn to pick them up.

The two time lords and the bossy redhead got in the taxi and Donna said "Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just hurry up!" The driver said "You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today." Donna said shocked "Oh, my God. Have you Doctor got any money? how about you Wolf they both said "Er, no. Haven't you?" Donna told them "Pockets!"

Back on the Street The taxi driver dumps them back where he picked them up.  
Donna shouted at the driver and said "And that goes double for your mother! I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit." Rose and the Doctor asks "Is it Christmas?" Donna told them "Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve. Phone box! We can reverse the charges!" The Doctor asked her "How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" Donna told him "Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely. What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?" Donna uses Rose's mobile phone Rose tells Donna "Once you're done with my phone give it back to me. The Doctor and Rose said "we'll get money!" The Doctor and Rose joins the queue at a cash machine. Donna said muttering to herself said "Oh, answer the phone!"

On the Street Donna was talking to her mother on Rose's phone Donna said "Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in. Oh, my God, I don't know where I am! It's a street, and there's WH Smith but it's definitely Earth." Rose gives the London Credit Bank ATM the sonic treatment, and goes straight to Please Take Your Cash without the rest of the preamble. Donna accosts a woman in the street. Donna tells the Woman "Excuse me. I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas." The Doctor and Rose takes the money from the ATM then spots a trio of Santas playing God Rest Ye Merry on brass said "Taxi! St Mary's Chiswick. Thanks for nothing, spaceman and Spacewoman I'll see you both in Court." Donna gets into the taxi, which is driven by another Santa. The Doctor and Rose yelled "Donna!" Donna drives away. The Santas point their instruments at the Doctor and Rose, so they both zaps the ATM, which sends banknotes flying across the street. Lots of people rush to grab the money and he runs away.

In the Taxi that is being driven by a Robo-Santa DONNA said "I promise you, mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess." She takes off her veil Donna told the robot "Hurry up." The Doctor and Rose returned to the Tardis. Donna said "Hold on a minute. I said Chiswick. You've missed the turning. Excuse me, we should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!" The Doctor starts the Tardis going as the taxi pulls onto the flyover, missing another car by inches. Donna said and yelled "What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that?" The Tardis is tracking Donna. Donna yelled "Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what?" Donna tugs at the Santa's hood and its mask falls off to reveal that it is a robot. Donna gasped "Oh, my God." Donna tried to open a window. Donna said "Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!"

In the Tardis Sparks are flying. Rose hits the console with a hammer. The Doctor said "Behave!"

Outside the Taxi The Tardis swoops down and bounces off the tarmac. Donna muttered "You are kidding me." The Tardis weaves through the traffic as the Doctor ties a piece of string around a control lever. It comes alongside the taxi. Rose opened the doors Rose shouted "Open the door!" Donna "Do what?" Rose repeated herself "Open the door!" Donna informed the Time Lady "I can't, it's locked!" Rose uses her sonic screwdriver. Donna gets the window open.  
DONNA told her "Santa's a robot." Rose told her "Donna, open the door." Donna askes "What for?" Rose said "You've got to jump!" Donna told Rose I'm not blinking flip jumping. I'm supposed to be getting married! The robot accelerates away. The there are more bangs from the console and the Tardis gives chase, bouncing off the roof of a car. When it is close enough, Rose tries the screwdriver on the robot driver. It clamps its hands onto the steering wheel.  
Rose said "Listen to me. You've got to jump." Donna told her "I'm not jumping on a motorway."  
Rose told her "Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!" Donna told her "I'm in my wedding dress!" Rose said sarcastically "Yes, you look lovely! Come on!" Donna opens the door. Rose reaches out for her. The kids in the Range Rover ahead shout jump! DONNA told her "I can't do it." Rose said "Trust me." Donna said said and asked Rose "Wolf,I can tell lost someone. Whoever it was did they trust you?" Rose said "Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!" Donna launches herself out of the taxi and lands on top of Rose. The children celebrate. The Tardis doors slam shut and it zooms upwards.

On Shoe Lane rooftop at 3:30. The Doctor is emptying a fire extinguisher in through the Tardis doors. While Rose was sitting with Donna A lot of smoke was coming out. The Doctor and Rose told her "The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?" Donna told them "Doesn't matter." DOCTOR: Did we miss it? Donna told both Time Lords "Yeah." The Doctor said "Well, you can book another date."  
Donna said "Course we can." Rose said "You've still got the honeymoon.' Donna said "It's just a holiday now." The Doctor and Rose said "Yeah. Yeah. Sorry." Donna told both of them It's not any of your fault you two. (I can't thinking how to state it better for the plural form of It's not your fault.) The Doctor and Rose told her "Oh? That's a change." Donna told them "I Wish you two had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right." The Doctor and Rose said "Yeah, yeah. But even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." Donna sits on the edge of the roof, looking towards St Paul's Cathedral and the City beyond. The Doctor takes off his jacket and puts it around her "God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." The Doctor said "Oh and you'd better put this on." A gold ring. Donna asks "Oh, do you have to rub it in?" The Doctor said "Oi, I'm married to Wolf." Rose told her "Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." Donna asks "For better or for worse. So, come on then. Robot santas, what are they for?" Rose said Ah, your basic robo scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. we met them last Christmas." Donna asks "Why, what happened then?" The Doctor said "Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?" Donna said "I had a bit of a hangover." Rose said "We spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with my family. she was family Well, she , gone now." Donna asks Rose "Your family member,that you lost who was she"The Doctor knows that Rose doesn't want to answer asked Donna "Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know. What's your job?" Donna said "I'm a secretary." The Doctor scans her with his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor said "It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important." Donna asked Rose getting annoyed by the Doctor with his Sonic Screwdriver This family member of yours. Just before she left, did she punch your husband in the face? Stop bleeping me!" The Doctor asks "What kind of secretary?" Donna told Rose and the Doctor "I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping." 

Donna was remembering Memory while she told them "I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee."

On Shoe Lane rooftop in the present Donna said "And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny."

Donna was remembering a time on a staircase with her fiance Lance said "She's not that bad!" Donna told him "She is!"

Back on Shoe Lane rooftop in the present Donna told both of Gallifreyans "And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it." The Doctor asks "When was this?" Donna told him "Six months ago." The Doctor said "Bit quick to get married." Rose told the doctor "We were together for a year till we got married and that's quick so what Love!" Donna said "Well, he insisted."

Donna was remembering a time of when she was in a bar with Lance and asked him "Will you marry me?"

On Shoe Lane rooftop in the present Donna said "And he nagged, and he nagged me"

On a stairwell in one of her memories Lance is trying to run away. Donna said Go on, just think about it. We'd make a great couple. And I'd get rid of the dog, and we could do up that back bedroom."

Back in the present on Shoe Lane rooftop Donna said "And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in."

On a Street in her memories Donna was begging Lace she said "Please? Oh, please? Please? Please, please, please, please, please."

Back in the present on Shoe Lane rooftop The Doctor and Rose asked "What does HC Clements do?" Donna said "Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths." The DOCTOR said "Keys." Donna was said "Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. One of You two can do the explaining, Martian boy and Martian Girl." The Doctor and Rose said "Yeah. we're not from Mars." Donna said "Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken."

At the Reception Everyone is bopping to Slade, under a big disco ball, and having a great time when the Doctor,Rose and Donna enter. Donna's entrance stops the fun. Donna asked shouting "You had the reception without me?" Lance a black man asked her "Donna, what happened to you?" Donna said "You had the reception without me?" The Doctor greeted himself "Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is my wife." Rose greeted herself and said ?Hello I'm The Bad Wolf but you can call me 'Wolf' For short." Donna told both Time lords "They had the reception without me." The Doctor said "Yes, me and Wolf gathered Right love." Rose nodded Nerys said "Well, it was all paid for. Why not?" Donna said sarcastically "Thank you, Nerys." Sylvia said to her daughter "Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know." They all start talking at once. Lance asked her "Where were you the whole time?" They finally shut up with Donna bursts into tears. Lance hugs her and everyone applauds, except Nerys. Donna winks at the Doctor. Later, as Lance and Donna are dancing together, all happy again. A Singer was singing Love don't Roam by Neil Hannon "I have wandered, I have rambled, I have crossed this crowded sphere. And I've seen " Rose got her Phone back from Donna when the doctor and Rose were taking Donna back to her wedding Rose was on her phone, to look up HC Clements. The Singer continued "Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl, what is this man to do. So reel me in, my precious girl." On her phone the screen said 'HC Clements, sole proprietor - Torchwood.' The Singer continued "Come on, take me home. Cos my body's tired of travelling and my heart don't wish to roam." Rose shows The Doctor what came up on her phone 'HC Clements, sole proprietor - Torchwood.' As they both watch the dancers, they both remembers the fun times with her mother and The Doctor's mother-in-law The Singer continued "Well, you took me in, you stole my heart, I cannot roam no more. Cos love it stays within you, it doesn't wash up on a shore. Then a fighting man forgets each cut, each knock, each bruise, each fall. But a fighting man cannot forget" The Doctor and Rose spots the man making the video record of the wedding. The Cameraman told both of them "Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to You've Been Framed. I said, more like the News. Here we are."  
they both watch the replay of when Donna turned into gold energy and flew off. The Doctor and Rose said "Can't be. Play it again?" The Cameraman said "Clever, minds you two. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." Rose said "But that looks like Huon Particles." The Cameraman asks "What's that then?" Rose told him "That's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. Right Honey" The Doctor said "Yep Wolf Love So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" The Doctor and Rose runs outside to see robot Santas approaching. The Doctor and Rose went to Donna and said "Donna! Donna, they've found you."  
Donna said confused "But you said I was safe." The Doctor explained The bio-damper doesn't work because whatever is in you is older than the biodamper but is supposes to be extinct. We've got to get everyone out." Donna said "My God, it's all my family." The Doctor said "Out the back door!" There are robots out there as well. Rose said "Maybe not." both the Time Lord,Time Lady and the bossy ginger human looked through the French windows. Donna said scared "We're trapped." A robot has a remote control. The Doctor said "Christmas trees." Donna asked the two gallifreyans "What about them?" Rose answered "They kill. Get away from the tree!" Donna ordered loudly as well "Don't touch the trees!" The Doctor and Rose shouted and ordered "Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!" Sylvia exclaimed "Oh, for God's sakes, the man and woman are idiots. Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to. Oh." The plastic baubles are floating off the trees, which are real. Then they start to zoom at the people and go Bang! when they hit something. Panic, the presents go tumbling, and one man gets thrown into the air and lands squarely on the wedding cake. Donna and Lance hide underneath a table. The Doctor looks up over the DJ's sound desk to see six Santa's all lined up in front of the bar. The Doctor and Rose said "Oi! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man and a Woman with sonic screwdrivers, don't let them near the sound system." Both The Doctor and Rose jams the screwdriver into the deck, and the resulting harmonics shake the robots to (Donna's father) said "It's all right, Stan. You'll be all right. It's all over." Donna said "Michael? Connie? Oh, Senita, do something useful." Lance asked "What is it? What were they?"  
Donna told him "Just stop wittering. Just help them." The Doctor and rose dissect the Robot santas and Rose said "Look at that. Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots." The Doctor finishes and said "They're not scavengers anymore. We think someone's taken possession." Donna said "Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt." The Doctor said "Nah, they wanted you alive. Look." He throws a bauble to Donna. Rose told her "They're not active now." Donna said "All I'm saying, you both could help." The Doctor said "Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal!"  
SYLVIA asks her daughter "Donna, who are they? Who is that man and woman?

Outside the reception hotel Rose said "There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms."  
Donna asked "But why is it me? What have I done?"  
The Doctor told her "If and when all three of us find the controller, we'll find that out. Ooo! It's up there. Something in the sky."

At HC Clements office Rose said "To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute." Donna asks "Who are they?" The Doctor explained "They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?" Donna said "Oh, I was in Spain." Rose told her "They had Cybermen in Spain." Donna told the two Time Lords "Scuba diving." Rose said "That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation." Donna asked both of them But what do they want with me? The Doctor said "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the Tardis." He picks up a coffee mug. The Doctor said "And that's you." He picked up A pencil. The Doctor said "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap." He shakes the mug and the pencil, then drops the pencil into the mug. Rose said "You were pulled inside the Tardis." Donna asks "I'm a pencil inside a mug?"  
The Doctor said "Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?" Lance said "I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" The Doctor gets a computer screen to work. It shows a plan of the building. Rose said "They make keys, that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor."

The two Time lords,and two humans got in a Lift or elevator The Doctor said "Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" Rose asked "Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?" Lance asked them "Are you two telling me this building's got a secret floor?" The Doctor said No, we're showing you this building's got a secret floor." Donna said "It needs a key." The Doctor and Rose said "We don't" Rose sonics the LB button. The Doctor said "Right then. Thanks, you two. We can handle this. See you later."  
Donna said "No chance, Martian man and Martian girl. You're the man and woman who're keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you both out of my sight." Rose said "Going down." Donna said "Lance?" Lance said "Maybe I should go to the police." Donna ordered her fiance "Inside." Lance gets in the lift. The Doctor said "To honour and obey?" Lance said "Tell me about it, mate." Donna said feeling like she was being offended sais "Oi."

In the Lower basement corridor Lit in eerie green. Donna asked "Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" The Doctor said "Let's find out." Donna asked "Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?" Rose said "The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it. Oh, look. Transport." Rose said "Fantastic." (That is going to be Rose's catchphrase till she regenerates) there were 4 of Those weird two wheel electric stand up jobs. Donna can't help laughing. They arrive at a bulkhead door labelled Torchwood. Authorised personnel only. The Doctor turns the wheel to open it to reveal a ladder. The Doctor said "Wait here. Me and my wife will be back. Don't do anything. Honey you go up first" Donna said "You two better come back." Rose starts up the ladder The Doctor followed. The Doctor replied "We couldn't get rid of you if we tried." Lance asked Donna "Donna, have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we going to do?" Donna said "Oh, I thought July." Rose and The Doctor climbs up to another sealed cover operated by a wheel, like in a submarine. Rose opens it and climbs out onto the top of number 8 in the Thames Barrier. Back with Lance and Donna Rose said "Thames flood barrier right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath." Donna asks "What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" The Doctor said "Oh, I know. Unheard of."

In a Laboratory with Lots of bubbling tubes. The Doctor said "Oo, look at this. Stunning!" Donna asks the time lord and Time lady "What does it do?" Rose said "Particle extrusion. Hold on. Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure." Lace asks both The Doctor and Rose "Your people? Who are they? What company do you both represent?" The Doctor said "Oh, me and my wife are freelancers. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form." Donna asked "And that's what's inside me?" Rose turns a knob on top of the container, and the liquid glows gold. So does Donna. Donna said freaked out"Oh, my God!" The Doctor said "Genius. Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then. Ha!" The Doctor jumps backwards. The Doctor said "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!" Donna slaps him. Rose told Donna "That's still my job." The Doctor asked "What did I do this time?" Donna asked The Doctor "Are you enjoying this?" Donna asked both Gallifreyans "Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?" The Doctor said lying "Yes." Donna asked them "Doctor,Wolf if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?" Rose answered "Because they were deadly." Donna said scared "Oh, my God." The Doctor said "I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. We're not about to lose someone else." The Empress Of The Racnoss said from the intercom "Oh, she is long since lost." The wall in front of them slides up to reveal a tiered hole descending into the earth. The Empress said "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"  
Lance runs away. Black robed robots turn their guns on the Doctor, Rose and Donna.

Both Time lords and Donna looked over Drilling site The Doctor said "Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" The Empress said "Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!" Rose asked Really? Seriously? What for? Donna said "Dinosaurs." Rose starts laughing The Doctor asks Donna "What?"Donna repeated herself "Dinosaurs?" The Doctor asks confused "What are you on about, dinosaurs?" Donna said "That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help." The Doctor said "That's not helping." The Empress said "Such a sweet couple." The Doctor said "Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?" The Empress told him "High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night."

On her Spaceship Rose said on screen "I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on, let's have a look at you!" The Empress asked "Who are you with such command?" Rose on screen said I'm the Bad Wolf and my husband is the Doctor." The Empress told them "Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart."

In the Drilling site The Empress transports herself in she look like a humanoid Spider. The DOCTOR said "Racnoss?" Rose said "But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?" The Empress corrected her "Empress of the Racnoss." Lance climbs the ladder, then runs. The Doctor asked "If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?" The Empress said "You two have Such sharp minds." Rose said "That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets." The Empress said "Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?" Donna asked scared and horrified "They eat people?" Rose asked "HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?" Donna said "He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats." The Doctor points to a pair of feet sticking out of the web across the ceiling, wearing black and white shoes. Donna said scared "Oh, my God!" The Empress said "Mmm. My Christmas dinner." The Doctor started "You shouldn't even exist." Rose finished what he was saying "Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss they were wiped out." Lance is on a balcony above the Empress. He makes the shush gesture. The Empress stated "Except for me."Donna said "But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me." The Empress said "The bride is so feisty."Lance is sneaking up behind the giant Empress with a fire axe. Donna said "Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big thing, but a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!" Lance starts to swing the axe. The Empress turns and hisses at him. Lance laughs, and the Empress joins in. Lance said "That was a good one. Your face."The Empress said "Lance is funny." Donna said being confused "What?" The Doctor and Rose said I'm sorry. Donna asked them "Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!" Lance said "God, she's thick. Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map." Donna said "I don't understand." Rose asked "How did you meet him?"Donna said "In the office." The Doctor said "He made you coffee." Donna asked "What?"!Lance said "Every day, I made you coffee." Rose told her "You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." Donna said "He was poisoning me." The Doctor said"It was all there in the job title. The Head of Human Resources." Lance said "This time, it's personnel." Donna said "But, we were getting married." Lance said "Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal." Rose asked "Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?" Lance said "It's better than a night with her." Donna said "But I love you."Lance told her "That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor and Wolf. The big picture. There I was working in the city. Everyday I was climbing that ladder. Then it happened. Your Cybermen, your Daleks in the sky. Everything I've spent my life doing seemed so small. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? But the chance to go out there, to see it, the size of it all… I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor and Wolf?"The Empress asked "Who is this little physician and Wolf?" Lance said "She said Martians."The Doctor said "Oh, me and my wife are sort of homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?" Lance said "I think he wants us to talk." The Empress said "I think so, too." Lance told them "Well, tough! All we need is Donna." The Empress said Kill this chattering little doctor man and Wolf girl." Donna said "Don't you hurt them!" The Doctor said "No, no, Donna. It's all right."Donna said "No, I won't let them." The Empress ordered "At arms!" The robots point their guns at the Doctor. Rose said "Ah, now. Except." The Empress "Take aim!" The Doctor said "Well, I just want to point out the obvious." The Empress said "They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." Rose said Just, just, just, just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside our spaceship. So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her."Rose telepathically tells her husband _Theta take the Huon container and turn the knob._ The Doctor picks up and turns the knob on the Huon container. The Empress ordered "Fire!"

In the Tardis The Doctor and Rose's Tardis builds itself like smoke around Donna and the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor and Rose said "Off we go."

At the Drilling site The Empress Exclaimed "My key! My key!"The Tardis dematerialises. 

In the Tardis The Doctor said "Oh, do you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're going to use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene. we've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than I've ever been before."

Back at the Drilling site The Empress said "If a key is lost, then another must be cut. At arms!" The robots turn their guns onto Lance.

Back in the Tardis Rose said "We've arrived. Want to see?" Donna said "I suppose." The Doctor said "Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." Rose goes to the door. The Doctor said "Come on. No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first." Donna complained and muttered as she said "All I want to see is my bed." Rose said " Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth." the two gallifreyans and Donna start watching the creation of Sol3 (Earth) in the galaxy Mutter's spiral according to Time lords but to humans it's called the Milky of rock floating around a dust covered sun. The Doctor said "We've gone back four point six billion years." Rose explained "There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn." Donna asked "Where's the Earth?" The Doctor said "All around us in the dust." Donna said "Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just tiny." Rose said "No, but that's what you do. The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed." Donna asked "So I came out of all this?" The Doctor asked her "Isn't that brilliant?" A large rock drifts past. DONNA said jokingly "I think that's the Isle of Wight."  
Rose said "Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get." Donna said "The Earth." The Doctor and Rose asked in unison "But the question is, what was that first rock?" A seven pointed star spaceship comes out of the dust cloud.  
Donna told both the time lord and Time Lady "Look."  
Rose and The Doctor breathed "The Racnoss."

Back at the Drilling site

The Empress was poisoning Lance with Huon particles and the Empress said "My wonderful key. Now, my servants, bind him." Lance starts to glow gold. 

The Tardis is throwing The Doctor,Rose and Donna about. Donna asks "What the hell's it doing?" Rose said "Remember that little trick of ours, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse. They're pulling us back!" Donna asks the Doctor and Rose "Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?" Rose said as she got out the Extrapolator. "Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute! The extrapolator!" The surfboard device from Boom Town and the beginning of The Parting of the ways. The Doctor and Rose said "It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!"

Back at the Drilling site Lance is ensnared in web when the Tardis appears.  
The Empress said "The bride shall join her groom. What a wedding there shall be."

In The Tardis Rose exclaimed as she hit the extrapolator with a hammer "Now!" The Tardis dematerialises.

Lower basement corridor The Doctor said "We're about two hundred yards to the right. Come on!"

Back at the Drilling site The Emperess said "She is close, the holy bride in white. Find her. Find her!"

Lower basement corridor Donna asked But what do we do? Rose said "we don't know. The doctor will make it up as we go along. But trust me, he's got a history." The Doctor exclaimed at his wife "OI!" The Doctor uses a stethoscope on the Torchwood door. Donna asks them "But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?" Rose said "There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck." Both Time lords don't notice robot grabbed Donna from behind. The Doctor said "They've just taken hibernation for billions of years. Frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet."  
Both The Doctor and Rose realises that she is gone. The Doctor and Rose said in unison "Oh!"  
Rose sonics the door open to reveal a robot pointing a gun at both her and The Doctor.

Back at the Drilling site Donna is ensnared in the web, next to Lance, directly over the hole. Donna said "I hate you." Lance said "Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart."The Empress said "My golden couple, together at last. Your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?" Both Donna and Lance said "Yes!"The Empress Told Them "You're supposed to say, I do." Lance said "Huh. No chance." The Empress ordered "Say it!" Lance said "I do."Donna said "I do." The Empress said and ordered "I don't. Activate the particles. Purge every last one. Both Donna and Lance glow. The Empress said "And release!" The Huon particles zoom straight down into the hole so kindly dug by Torchwood. The Empress said "The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages." Donna asked "Who will? What's down there?" Lance said "How thick are you?" The Empress said "My children, the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh! The web star shall come to me." The spaceship starts to move towards the Earth as lots of somethings start to climb up the hole. The Empress said "My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web." Lase shouted "Use her, not me! Use her!" The Empress said "Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve."The web releases Lance, and he falls into the exclaimed "Lance!"

In London The spaceship comes down over the city, shining like a star. A little girl said "It's Christmas!"

At the Drilling site The Empress said "Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat." Energy lances out from the spaceship's lower four arms, wreaking havoc in the streets. The little girl screams as one beam cuts through the road until someone snatches her out of its way. The Empress said "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them."  
Two robots walks up the steps. The Empress said "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man and Wolf girl." The Doctor removes the robot mask and robe. The Doctor and Rose said "Oh well. Nice try." The Doctor said "I've got you, Donna!"He points his sonic screwdriver at Donna, and the web starts to give said "I'm going to fall!" The Doctor said "You're going to swing! I've got you!" Screaming, Donna swings across the hole, past the Empress and stops underneath the landing where the Doctor is standing. The strand of web was just six feet too long. She drops to the ground with a clang. The Doctor apologized "Oh. Sorry." Donna said "Thanks for nothing."The Empress said "the The doctor man amuses me." Rose said "Me too." Donna thought Rose couldn't be more than 19 and The Doctor to be more than 28 they both look like they have lived for centuries Both The Doctor and Rose said in unison "Empress of the Racnoss, we both give you one last chance. We both can find you a planet. We both can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now. The Empress said "The Doctor and Wolf are so funny." The Doctor and Rose asked "What's your answer?" The Empress told the two time lords "Oh I'm afraid I have to decline." The Doctor and Rose said "What happens next is your own doing." The Empress said "I'll show you what happens next. At arms! Take aim! And" Rose and the Doctor said "Relax." The robots slump. Donna asked The Doctor and Rose "What did you two do?"  
Rose said "Guess what I've got, Donna?" They both pull out a robot remote control. From their pockets Rose said "Pockets." Donna asked her "How did that fit in there?" Rose said "They're bigger on the inside of course." The Empress told them "Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh." The Doctor informed her **"Oh, but we're not from Mars." The Empress asked "Then where?" The Doctor and Rose said "Our home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey."** The Empress told them "They murdered the Racnoss!" The Doctor and Rose tells her "we warned you. You did this. This was your own doing." They both takes some Christmas tree decorations from another pocket.  
The Empress exclaimed scared "No! No! Don't! No!" The Doctor and Rose throws the baubles into the air then uses the remote to direct them. They boe use some to blow holes in the corridor wall to let the Thames in, whilst the rest surround the Empress. Fires break out, and manhole covers burst under the pressure. Water comes flooding into the lair and down the hole. Alien screams come Empress wailing "No! No! My children! No! My children! My children!" Donna told the Doctor and Rose "Doctor!,Wolf You both can stop now!" The Empress was still wailing "My children!" The Doctor said "Come on. Time we got you out."  
Soaked to the skin, the Doctor,Rose and Donna head up the stairs.  
The EMPRESS said "Transport me!"

In the Empress' Spaceship The Empress is beamed up. The Empress said "Oh, they will suffer! So suffer! This planet shall be scorched!" 

Ladder Donna asked The Doctor and Rose "But what about the Empress?"  
The Doctor And Rose told her "She's used up all her Huon energy. She's defenceless!"

In London An army tank rumbles down a street, then aims its turret at the spaceship. A Commander said to a soldier "Orders from Mister Saxon (The Master) Fire at will!"  
The Soldier shouted "Fire!" Missiles pound the spaceship, which falls to pieces then explodes over Canary Wharf.

At Thames Barrier  
The Doctor, Rose and Donna stand on gate 8. Donna said "Just there's one problem." The Doctor asked "What is that?" Donna told both Gallifreyans "We've drained the Thames." Rose said "Fantastic!"

Outside the Nobles' home The Tardis is parked across the road. The Doctor said "There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything." Donna said "More than I've done." Rose gives her a quick sonic scan. Rose said "No, all the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine." Donna said "Yeah, but apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of." Rose said "We couldn't save him." Donna said "He deserved it." She then felt sympathy for Lance "No, he didn't. I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."The Doctor and Rose said in unison "Best Christmas present they could have." Sylvia and Geoff hug each other. The Doctor and Rose said "Oh, no. We forgot you hate Christmas." Donna told them "Yes, I do." Rose asked "Even if it snows?" Rose makes the Tardis lamp turn yellow and fire off a bolt of energy into the sky. Instant snow shower. Donna told Rose I can't believe you did that! The Doctor and Rose told her "Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." Donna told both "Merry Christmas."The Doctor asked her "And you. So, what will you do with yourself now?" Donna said "Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not going to temp anymore. I don't know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something."Rose said "Well, you could always" Donna asked her "What?"Doctor said "Come with us."Donna said "No." The Doctor and Rose looked disappointed The Doctor "Okay." Donna said "I can't." Rose said "No, that's fine." Donna said "No, but really. Everything we did today. Do you both live your life like that?"The Doctor and Rose said in unison "Not all the time."Donna said "I think you both do. And I couldn't." Rose said "But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful."Donna told both of them "And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you both were stood there like, I don't know, strangers. And then you,Wolf made it snow. I mean, you scare me to death. The Doctor and Rose said "Right." Donna said "Tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner. Oh, come on." The Doctor look at his wife and Rose who tells him _No,we don't do that sort of thing anymore._ in his mind. "We don't do that sort of thing.Donna told them "You did it last year. You said so. And you might as well, because Mum always cooks enough for twenty." The Doctor said "Oh, all right then. But you go first. Better warn them. And don't say we're Martians. I just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. we'll see you in a minute." The Doctor and Rose goes into the Tardis, and the engines start up. Donna shouted for The Doctor and Rose "Doctor! Wolf!" The Doctor told her "Blimey, you can shout." Donna asks him "Am I ever going to see you and Wolf again?" The Doctor said If we're lucky."Donna said "Just promise me one thing. Find someone." The Doctor said "we don't need anyone." Donna told him "Yes, you both do. Because sometimes, I think you both need someone to stop you both." The Doctor said "Yeah. Thanks then, Donna. Good luck. And just be magnificent." Donna told him "I think I will, yeah. Doctor?" The Doctor said "Oh, what is it now?" Donna asked him "Your wife's family member The one she lost who was she and what was the person's name?" The Doctor said "The family member was her mum and name was Jackie." The Tardis starts to dematerialise, then shoots straight up into the sky before vanishing. In the Tardis Rose asks The Doctor "Honey,do you want to have some fun?" The Doctor said I'm Right behind you" after putting their Tardis in Vortex. 


	11. Smith,Smith and Jones

**I Don't own DOCTOR WHO cause if I did this story would be canon and River would not be married to the Doctor**

Jack Harkness is sitting at his desk in the Torchwood in Cardiff, England. He has been too busy rebuilding Torchwood in the Doctors honor to look over the list of the dead from Canary Wharf, until now. He's looking over the list when he comes to a name that he kind of recognizes ROSE TYLER but instead it said 'ROSE TYLER-SMITH' he thinks it's Rose and at this Jack losses it and tosses everything off his desk then he runs out thinking he needs a drink and later to start trying to find the Doctor and ask him about it but after he drowned his sorrows.

After Rose and the Doctor had Intercourse they both went to sleep when they both woke up an hour later (because Time Lords and Time Ladies need less sleep than humans) The Doctor asks his wife "Well, what would you like to do today?" Rose told her husband Rose said "Chips and a new adventure. You know it's a good thing that as a time lady I only need one to four hours of sleep every fourteen days"

The Doctor left the bedroom to go to the control room and let his wife change. Rose goes to her side of their closet to get her usual blue jeans and blue leather jacket but instead she found a pair of black jeans that hug her hips. There was a dark pink shirt and an ankle length dark black leather jacket that looked a little worn that looked like the Doctors from his ninth self. She put on the outfit the Tardis had laying out for her and looking in the mirror she could swear a blonde female version of the ninth Doctor was looking back at her. She heads on to the control room and sees her husband working on the console she sneaks up to him and says "Remind you of anyone?" The Doctor turns around and looks wide eyed and says "You are definitely a better looking version of my previous self. Ready for that adventure. " Rose said "Yes I am Theta."

On Chancellor Street The Doctor and Rose walks up to Martha. The Doctor said "Like so." He takes off his tie. Rose gives Martha her watch and told her that she will want it back The Doctor said "See?"And they walks away again. Martha arrives at the Royal Hope Hospital, and a man in full motorcycle gear barges past her. MARTHA shouted at them "Oi! Watch, it mate." The figure turns to stare at Martha, then walks on. Inside, at her locker, Martha puts on a white coat, then gets an electric shock from the door.

In the Orthopedic ward  
The Doctor was in the hospital bed and Rose was sitting next to her husband reading a book on the History of the Time War. Stoker pushes back the curtain around a bed. Stoker said "Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"The Doctor said "Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah."  
Stoker said "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Martha said "That wasn't very clever, you two running around outside, was it?" The Doctor and Rose said confused "Sorry?"  
Martha said "On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off." "And you" talking to Rose You gave me your watch and said that you'd want it back."The Doctor said "Really? Why did do that for?" Rose Told her "I still I have my watch." Martha "I don't know, you just did." The Doctor said "Not us I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." Rose said "And I was here in this chair next to my said "Well, that's weird, cause they looked like both of you. Have any of you two got a brother or a sister." The Doctor said "No, not anymore. Just us." Stoker said "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Martha said "Sorry. Right." Martha listens to the Doctor's chest, and hears the two heartbeats. The Doctor And Rose winks at her. Stoker said "I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"  
Martha said "Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Stoker said "That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Stoker gets an electric shock from the metal clip. Martha said "That happened to me this morning."  
Morgenstern said "I had the same thing on the door handle." Swales said "And me, on the lift." Stoker said "That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?" The Doctor and Rose said "Benjamin Franklin." Stoker said said "Correct." The Doctor said "My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked."  
Rose said "You will need to take me to meet him one day." Stoker said "Quite."  
The Doctor said "And then I got electrocuted." Stoker said "Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have" Martha,Rose and the Doctor exchange grins as she moves away.

Later in the Orthopedic ward. Martha said "All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." The Doctor draws the curtain around his bed as Martha and Swales go to the window. "It's real. It's really real. Hold on." Martha reaches to open the window. Swales said "Don't! We'll lose all the air." Martha said "But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" The Doctor has got dressed behind his curtain. And The Doctor and Rose went to the window The Doctor said and asked "Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" Martha said "Martha." Rose said "And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" Swales said "We can't be." The Doctor "Obviously we are, so don't waste our time." Rose asked Martha "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or" Martha "By the patients' lounge, yeah."  
The Doctor ask "Fancy going out?" Martha said "Okay." The Doctor said "We might die." Martha said "We might not." Rose said "Fantastic."The Doctor said "Good. Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up."

They open the glass doors and step out. Each takes a deep breath. Martha asked "We've got air. How does that work?" Rose said "Just be glad it does." Martha said "I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really" The Doctor asked "You okay?" Martha said "Yeah." Rose asked "Sure?" Martha said "Yeah." Rose asks "Want to go back in?" Martha told her "No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful." The Doctor said "Do you think?" Martha said "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are Rose said "Standing in the Earthlight." Martha asked both Time lords "What do you think happened?"The Doctor asked her "What do you think?"  
Martha said "Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." Rose said "I'm sorry." Martha said "Yeah." The Doctor said "We were there, in the battle." Martha said "I promise you, Mister Smith and misses Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way. "The Doctor said It's not Smith. That's not our real names. Martha asked them "Who are both of you, then?" The Doctor said "I'm the Doctor." Rose said "I'm The Bad Wolf, but you can call me Wolf for short." Martha said "Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?" The Doctor said "Just the Doctor." Martha asked "How do you mean, just the Doctor?" The Doctor said "Just the Doctor." Martha asked "What, people call you the Doctor?" Martha then went to Rose and asked "And people call you Wolf?" The Doctor and Rose said "Yeah." Martha said "Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." The Doctor said "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of" Rose throws something out, and it bounces off the Forcefield Rose said "Forcefield keeping the air in." Martha said "But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" The Doctor asked "How many people in this hospital?" Martha said "I don't know. A thousand?"Rose said "One thousand people Suffocating." Martha asked "Why would anyone do that?" The Doctor said "Head's up! Ask them yourself." Three massive columnar spaceships pass overhead, then land nearby. Columns of marching beings come stomping out. Martha said "Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Rose said "Judoon."

At the Hospital reception The Judoon march towards the hospital. A woman asks "What are they doing?" They pass through the forcefield and into the hospital. The people there scream and run, hiding behind the chairs in the waiting area. The leader takes off his helmet to reveal that he is - a two horned rhinoceros. He speaks in his own language. Judoon captain said "Blos so folt do no cro blo cos so ro." The other Judoon draw their said "Er, we are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace."The Judoon captain pushes him against the wall and shines a blue light in his mouth. Morgenstern said begging "Please don't hurt me. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me." The Judoon plays a recording of Morgenstern on his blue light device, then plugs it into his armour. Judoon captain said "Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued."He shines a blue light onto Morgenstern's forehead. The Judoon captain said "Category human. He marks a cross on" Morgenstern's right hand. The Judoon captain ordered "Catalogue all suspects." The process is repeated on all the people by the other Judoon.

On the Mezzanine level The Doctor, Rose and Martha watch it all from above. The Doctor said "Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." Rose said "Honey, you said that last time we were in a hospital" Martha said "Never mind that. What are Judoon?" The Doctor said "They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs."  
Martha asked "And they brought us to the moon?" Rose said "Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." Martha said confused "What are you two on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" The Doctor said "No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for us. "Martha said "Why? Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. You two Stop looking at me like that." Rose said "Come on then."

At the Hospital reception The Judoon captain said "Troop five, floor one. Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it."

In the Outpatients department The Judoon captain said "Prepare to be catalogued."  
Morgenstern said "Do what they say. All they want is to shine this light thing. It's all right. They're not going to hurt us. Just listen to them." A man ignored him and smashes a jug over the head of a Judoon. The Judoon said "Witness the crime. Charge, physical assault. Plea, guilty. Sentence, execution." The Judoon kills the man with a painful heat ray. The remains are just a pile of carbon. Morgenstern said "You didn't have to do that."  
The Judoon captain said "Justice is swift."

In the Admin office The Doctor and Rose were using their sonic screwdrivers on two different computer. Martha told both Gallifreyans "They've reached third floor." Martha asked "What are those things?" The Doctor and Rose said in unison "Sonic screwdriver." Martha said "Well, if you're not going to answer me properly." Rose said "No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." Martha asked "What else have you got, a laser spanner?" The Doctor said " I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because we were just travelling past. I swear, we were just wandering. Rose said "We went for Chips." The Doctor said "we weren't looking for trouble, honestly, We weren't , but Wolf noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." Martha said "But what were they looking for?" The Doctor said "Something that looks human, but isn't." Martha said "Like you two, apparently." Rose said "Like us. But not me." Martha asked "Haven't they got a photo?" The Doctor said "Well, might be a shape-changer." Martha said "Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Rose said "If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." Martha asked "All of us?" The Doctor asked "Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." Martha asked "What are we looking for?" Rose said "we don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." Martha said "Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know."

Later Outside the office Martha runs into the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor said "I've restored the back-up." Martha told them "I found her." Rose said "You did what?" The motorcycle men break down Stoker's office door. Rose grabs Martha's hand and mimics when she first met her husband when she was still human and exclaimed "Run!" They head down the stairs, but meet Judoon coming off and divert onto another floor, followed by a motorcycle man.

The three of them go to the Radiology room They run in and Rose sonics the door lock. Then they get behind the radiation screen. The Doctor said "When I say now, press the button." Martha told him "But I don't know which one." The Doctor exclaimed "Then find out!" said to his wife "Wolf with me" The Doctor and Rose starts messing the x-ray machine with their sonic screwdrivers while Martha gets the Operator's Manual from the shelf and starts reading. The man outside is battering the door off its hinges. It gets in and the Doctor points the x-ray machine at Doctor shouted "Now!" The leather-clad man gets a massive dose of radiation, and falls face down. Martha turns the machine off. Martha asks "What did you two do?" Rose said "Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." Martha asks "But isn't that going to kill both of you as well?" The Doctor said "Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. we've absorbed it all." The Doctor and Rose starts dancing like lunatics Rose said "All we need to do is expel it. If we concentrate we can shake the radiation out of our bodies and into one spot. "It's in my left shoe." "Here we go, here we go. Easy does it." The Doctor said "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." After a lot of jigging about, the Doctor and Rose throws their shoes into the bin. Rose said "Done." Martha said " you're completely mad. The pair of you." The Doctor said "You're right. I look daft with one shoe." So he gets rid of the other one and Rose does the said "I'm not Mad, But for my husband that's debatable." The Doctor said "Barefoot on the moon." Rose said "Fantastic!" Martha said "So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?" The Doctor said "It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." Martha said "Like you're wife." Rose said "Oi!" at Martha Martha said "But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant." The Doctor and Rose had left their screwdrivers in the x-ray machine. They're totally fried. The Doctor and Rose pick up their Screwdrivers looked sad and said together In a cry "My sonic screwdriver." Martha told both Time lords "She was one of the patients, but" she was interrupted by more cries from the Doctor The Doctor said "Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver." Martha said "She had a straw like some kind of vampire."The Doctor said "I loved my sonic screwdriver". Rose asked "What about me?"The Doctor told his wife "I love you more, Sweetheart." He gives her a long kiss on the lips. Martha said "Doctor? Wolf?"  
The Doctor said "Sorry." He and Rose throw the screwdrivers away. "You called me Doctor."The Doctor said happily"You called me Doctor." Rose said "You called me Wolf.!Martha said "Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood."  
The Doctor said "Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." Rose finishes whet he was saying "If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

Outside Pathology The Doctor,Rose and Martha hide by the water dispenser as the other Slab walks down the corridor. The Doctor said "That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs. Rose said "Fantastic!" Martha asked "What is it with you and that word?" Rose told her "I don't know what your talking about?"The Doctor said complaining "Oh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Come on." They start to move down the hallway. Martha said "I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced either of you are aliens." They walk into a Judoon and Rose gets scanned. The Judoon captain said "Non-human." Martha said as she gasped "Oh my God, you two really are."The Doctor said "And again." Our trio run, and get round the corner before the Judoon fires its weapon. The chase is on. The Doctor, Rose and Martha run up the stairs. People are starting to slump to the floor. Rose said "They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." Swales is giving oxygen to a patient. Martha asked Swales "How much oxygen is there?" Swales said "Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."  
The Doctor said "How are you feeling? Are you all right?" Martha said I'm running adrenaline. (Which is a hormone) Rose said turning around and then went back forward "Welcome to my world." Martha asked The Doctor and Rose "What about the Judoon?" Rose said "Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office?" Martha told her "It's this way."

In Stoker's office Martha said "She's gone. She was here." Stoker's body is very Doctor said "Drained him dry. Every last drop. we were right. She's a plasmavore." Martha asked "What's she doing on Earth?" Rose said "Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."  
Martha told both Gallifreyans "Wait a minute." Martha closes Stoker's eyes.

In the Corridor The Doctor said to himself "Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He sees the sign to the MRI. The Doctor said "Ah. She's as clever as me and my Wife. Almost." Crash, screams. The Judoon captain said Find the non-human. Execute. The Doctor said "Martha, Wolf stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up." The Doctor then runs away. Martha asked Rose "But How do we do that?" Rose said "I'm Not Human." She kisses Martha. Martha said "Oh."

In the MRI room There are flashes of light going on inside the room. The Doctor enters pretending to be human . The scanner itself has energy dancing all over it, and Florence is in the control booth, working. The Doctor asked her "Have you seen them? There are these things. These great big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space. And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look. I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?" Florence said "Hold him." The Slab comes out from behind the door and grabs the Doctor's arms.

In the Corridor The Judoon captain said "Find the non-human. Execute."  
Martha said "Now listen, I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." The Judoon captain scans Martha. The Judoon captain said "Human. Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorise full scan. What are you? What are you?"

In the MRI room The Doctor The machine is making a loud noise said "Er, that, that big er machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?" Florence said "You wouldn't understand." The Doctor said "But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same." Florence said "The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla." The Doctor said "Ooo, that's a bit strong, isn't it?" Florence said "It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me, safe in this room." The Doctor asked "But er, hold on, hold on, I did geography GCSE. I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?" Florence said "Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." The Doctor asked "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that?" Florence told him :With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape." The Doctor said "No, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien." Florence said "Quite so." The Doctor said "No!" Florence told him "Oh, yes." The Doctor said "You're joshing me." Florence said "I am not." The Doctor said "I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?" Florence "It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking." The Doctor said "So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" Florence said "Yes. But I'm hidden." The Doctor told the Plasmavore "Right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." Florence asked "They're doing what?" The Doctor said "Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two?" Florence said "Then I must assimilate again." The Doctor asks "What does that mean?"  
Florence told him "I must appear to be human." The Doctor said "Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake." Florence asked Why should I have cake?" Florence said "I've got my little straw." The Doctor said "Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana." Florence said "you're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!" The Slab forces the Doctor to his knees and turns his head so Florence has a clear shot at his jugular with her Doctor asked the Plasmavore "What are you doing?" Florence told him "I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." She sticks her straw into his vein, and sucks.

In the Corridor Rose and Martha gets a cross on their Judoon captain said "Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." He gives Martha and Rose a booklet written in alien. "You will need this." Martha looks and Rose and then the Judoon What's that for?" The Judoon captain said "Compensation." They leave Martha turns to Rose and asks "How did you appear human this time" Rose replies "The kiss." She turns and starts to head to the MRI room Martha follows.

In the MRI room Florence is sucking away when the Judoon enter. The Slab drops the Doctor and Florence hides her straw in her handbag. Florence told the Judoon "Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." The Judoon captain Scan him. Confirmation. Deceased. Rose and Martha runs in. Martha said "No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him. I'm so sorry Wolf." The Judoon captain said "Stop. Case closed." Martha said "But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." The Judoon commander said "Judoon have no authority over human crime." Rose protested "But she's not human." Florence said "Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." Martha said "But she's not! She assimi-. Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?" Rose points a Judoon scanner at Florence. Florence said "Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like." The Judoon captain said "Non-human." Florence said "But, what?" Judoon captain said "Confirm analysis."Florence said confused "Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." Martha said "He gave his life so they'd find you."She does not notice that Rose is not upset; Rose can tell that her husband is not actually dead. The Judoon captain said "Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine." Florence said "Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."  
The Judoon captain asked the Plasmavore "Then you confess?" Florence said "Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" The Judoon captain fries the Slab with his weapon. The Judoon captain stated "Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution." Florence dashes behind the screen and plugs in the MRI scanner. The Magnetic Overload sign comes told the Judoon "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!"  
The four Judoon all fire and incinerate Florence. The Judoon captain stated "Case closed."  
Rose asked them "But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." The Judoon scans the MRI machine. The Judoon captain stated "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." Martha Exclaimed at them "Well, do something! Stop it!" The Judoon captain "Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."  
Martha said "What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?"  
The Judoon captain said "All units withdraw." Martha ran to then corridor

In the Corridor Martha shouted at The Judoon "You can't go! That thing's going to explode and it's your fault!"

Hospital reception The Judoon clomp their way back to their spaceships.  
Morgenstern asked "What about the air? We're running out of air."  
The Judoon clomp their way back to their spaceships.

In the MRI room Rose goes to the scanner controls then realises she doesn't have a sonic screwdriver any more. Martha starts CPR (Cardiopulmonary resuscitation) on the Doctor.  
Martha muttered as she was giving the Doctor CPR "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Two hearts! One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. "Martha starts to gasp for breath. She takes a last deep lungful and gives it to the Doctor. He wakes and she collapses. Energy is playing all over the hospital.

Rose said when she felt her husband wake up "Took you long enough." The Doctor apologized to his wife"Ah, " He pulls apart the cables that Florence had plugged together and the scanner turns off, then carries Martha down the corridor. To the Hospital ward The Judoon spaceships take off as the oxygen levels fall to zero. He carries Martha to the window Rose is standing next to him."Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." It starts to rain. Rose said to Martha who is unconsciousness Rose said it again to Martha whom is still unconsciousness "It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon." A crash of thunder and big flash, and the hospital is back where it should be.

Later, the people are being taken to other hospitals. Martha is sitting in the back of an ambulance. Morgenstern is giving his version to a policeman. The Doctor and Rose sneak back to the hears the sound of the Tardis dematerializing.

Outside the Market Tavern has Francine( Martha's mum), Leo (Martha's brother) and Tish(Martha's sister) go after Annalise (girlfriend of Martha's father) and Clive(Martha's father). Then Martha sees the Doctor and Rose standing on the corner. they backs away and she follows Doctor and Rose stands next to the told them "I went to the moon today." The Doctor said "A bit more peaceful than down here." Martha said "You both never even told me who you are." The Doctor said "The Doctor And the Bad Wolf." Martha asks "What sort of species are you two ? It's not every day I get to ask that." The Doctor told her "I'm a Time Lord."  
Martha said "Right! Not pompous at all, then." Martha then asks Rose "And you,Wolf" Rose said "I'm a Time Lady which is a female Time Lord." The Doctor said we just thought since you saved my life and we've got brand new sonic screwdrivers which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." The Doctor and Rose held up their new sonic screwdrivers Martha asked "What, into space?" The Doctor said "Well." Martha said "But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad."  
Rose said "If it helps, we can travel in time as well." Martha said not believing what Rose just told her "Get out of here." The Doctor said "we can." Martha said "Come on you two, now that's going too far." The Doctor said "we'll prove it,Wolf." The Doctor and Rose goes into the Tardis and it dematerialises. Martha reaches into the space where it had been. Then it rematerialises again and the Doctor comes out holding his tie in his hand and Rose held her hand out. Rose said 'I would like my watch back now." Martha gives it back to the Time Lady The Doctor said "Told you." Martha said "No, but, that was this morning. Did you two? Oh, my God. You both can travel in time. But hold on. If you two could see me this morning, why didn't one of you tell me not to go in to work? The Doctor said "Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden." Rose said "Except for cheap tricks." Martha asked "And that's your spaceship?" The Doctor said "It's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." Martha "Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate." Rose said "Take a look." She opens the door. And Martha goes in Martha said thinking it's a trick "No, no, no." She exits after seeing the inside. "But it's just a box. But it's huge." She goes back in the Doctor and Rose follow. Martha asks "How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside." Rose asks sarcastically "Is it? I hadn't noticed." The Doctor shuts the door. The Doctor said "Right then, let's get going." Martha asked The Doctor and Rose "But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" The Doctor said "Just us." He and Rose hope around the Console pushing buttons, pulling levers and among other things that Martha does not understand. "Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?" Martha said "No." The Doctor said "Off we go." The Tardis Rotor starts moving and the ship dematerializes with a big jolt. The Doctor and Rose are holding onto the console for dear life as Martha holds on to the jump seat. Martha said complaining "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." Rose said "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." Martha said teasingly"It's my pleasure, Miss Smith."

 **Review and next is 'The Shakespeare Code'**


End file.
